Pirates of the Toonian: Curse of the Great Toon
by JusSonic
Summary: When Princess Jasmine and Juniper Lee were kidnapped by the pirates of the cursed Great Toon, Sora and Danny teams up with its former captain Daffy Duck to saved them. But can Daffy be trusted? Sora x Jasmine, Danny x June. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival of Captain Daffy

Author's note

Author's note  
I'm back with yet another pirate parody, folks. I know most of you have been waiting for this parody for a while and now it's here. Before I can begin, let me answer my reviews.

Phillip Clark: Well, you can still use Dr. Eggman if you're still planning to. We're pals, right?

Terranova210486: Good review for The Toonies. However I will still be using Dr. Eggman for this parody because 1) it is my choice and 2) I don't know how to use Red except for minor roles.

acosta perez jose ramiro: Actually I have someone else in mind to be Davy Jones. Anyway, I doubt the Flying Dutchman has anyone to love at all like Davy used to.

nobodiez: Good suggestions. Of course, Porky can still be a good Gibbs. The old man can still be a little clumsy at times as well.

Wormtail96: (face fault, before getting up) Wow! That's a lot of characters! I am not sure if I could use all of them, but I will sure try. Perhaps I can use Stitch's Kids as extras for Daffy's crew. May as well since you would want them to be nasty brats, right?

And now, it's time to get this parody started!

**Pirates of the Toonian: Curse of the Great Toon**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival of Captain Daffy**

Many years ago when cars and planes weren't invented yet, people are living the simpler life as well as sail the seas. It's a time where pirates roamed the seas, being outcast and hunted by authorities.  
On a ship called the HMS Arabian, a part of the Royal Navy, two girls are watching the sea happily while the whole ship is in a fog. One of them is a 8 year old black haired Arabian girl with brown eyes. She wore a blue jewel head piece on her head, red lipstick, a sleeveless light blue top, blue pants, and yellow shoes.  
The other girl is 9 years old. She had freckles, brown eyes, short raven hair with a white strand, and she is wearing a green shirt with a red stripe along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes.  
As the two girls continued to watch, the Arabian one was singing a song.

Arabian girl: _**We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties yo ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties yo ho!  
Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up-**_

Suddenly a hand touch her shoulder, making the girl yelp. She and her friend turns and sees a concerned pig in a Royal Navy uniform. His name is Porky Pig.  
"E-e-e-excuse me, Princess Jasmine, b-b-b-but will you mind quieting it down?" asked Porky as he leans closer. "C-c-c-c-cursed pirates sail these waters. And t-t-the last thing we want is for them t-t-t-to hear that and attack us!"  
"Enough, Mr. Pig." said a voice. The three turned as they see someone approaching. That someone is a blond haired boy with brown eyes and a stubborn look. He wore a white button-up shirt, a green tie, a dark green vest, brown pants, black shoes, and a green robe with a Slytherin symbol on the left side of the robe. His name is Draco Malfoy, Slytherin wizard and a lieutenant in the Royal Navy.  
"W-w-w-well she is singing about pirates. It's b-b-b-bad luck to be doing that especially in this f-f-f-fog! Mark my words!"  
"They are marked. You may go now."  
"R-r-right." said the pig as he walks away. Porky pauses then added, "B-b-b-bad luck to have women on board, even l-l-little ones."  
"Oh bother." said Juniper Lee AKA June, Jasmine's friend, in amusement. The pig can be so superstitious.  
"Well I think it would be exciting if we meet a pirate, don't you think?" asked Jasmine with a smile.  
"Think again." scoffed Draco with a frown. "They are nothing more than foul disgusting Muggles, Mudbloods, etc. who don't deserved to live! If I were to find any who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate bland, that person will get the ultimate punishment."  
Jasmine and June looks at Porky who shrugs as he motions a hanging thing. This looks serious. Just then, an old man looking worried came up to the three. He is a bald, aging old man with a white beard and brown eyebrows. He wore a bage sultan's hat with a blue feather, a bage robe-like coat, a white shirt, a blue-light blue striped sash, bage pants, and gold Arabian shoes. His name is the Sultan, Jasmine's father and the ruler of Port Agrabah.  
Jasmine's family and June's family have been friends for years, especially the two girls. The princess and Te Xuan Ze always enjoy traveling together, especially on a ship. The Sultan was pleased that his daughter has herself a friend but is worried when Jasmine is exposed to dangerous stuff like pirates.  
"Lieutenant Malfoy, please excuse my concerns, but is it right to discuss this subject on my daughter?" asked the Sultan worried. "I mean, who knows what negative effect it will have upon her?"  
"My apologizes, Sultan." said Draco as he bowed. "But I meant what I said. I will do my best to keep you, your family, and your friends safe from pirates. If I see any pirate, I'd simply use one of my spells to 'get rid of him'."  
"It's so nice to have such a great wizard for the captain of the guard as well as the lieutenant of the Royal Navy. My last captain was a bit crude, and as for wizards, well, let's just say I hope I never see anything like Jafar again."  
"Sounds like a cruel man, but I'm sure I'm much better than the both of them." The Sultan walks away, Draco sees June and Jasmine who looks stern. "What?"  
"You may have the Sultan fooled, but not us, we know what kind of scum you are." June told Draco sternly.  
"Whatever."  
"It's a wonder no one has use him as Jafar in any parody." said Porky with a shrug.  
"Well, despite what Draco said, I find the subject of pirates all so fascinating." said Jasmine with a sigh. She hopes to one day meet a pirate. The princess wonders what one is like.  
"That is what c-c-concerns me." mumbled Porky as he kept on performing his duty.  
The girls kept looking out into the sea. Despite the fog, it looks beautiful tonight. Nothing seems to be wrong tonight. Just then, June spots something in the water that made her looks puzzled. It's a parasol.  
"What the...?" June asked puzzled.  
Jasmine then sees something else: a piece of wreckage floating in the water. And to her and June's surprise, there are two boys lying unconscious on the thing!  
"Two boys! There are two boys in the water!" exclaimed Jasmine pointing to the boys on the wreckage in concern.  
Draco came and sees the boys. Getting into action, he begins shouting out orders, "All right, there's a man overboard! Get the ropes ready! Someone fetch some hooks and bring those two aboard!"  
The men get to work. After attaching the hooks into some ropes, they threw them into the water and caught the two boys. With all their might, the sailors managed to pull the two aboard.  
Once the two mysterious boys got onto the ship, Draco took a closer look at the two to see if they're still alive. He nodded as the lieutenant said, "They're lucky. They're still breathing."  
Porky gasps as he points out to the sea exclaiming, "Mary, M-m-mother of God!!"  
The sailors go to where Porky is at and saw a shocking sight: there's a burning ship in the middle of the water. With the way it is, the whole thing isn't an accident!  
As Jasmine and June kept a watch on the boys who are now in a blanket, the Sultan, overhearing the commotion came over to find out what's going on. Upon seeing the burning ship, Jasmine's father asked, "My word! What is this?"  
"Most likely a merchant vessel." said Draco. "The powder magazine probably went off. Must be an accident."  
"H-ha! That is n-n-no accident." said Porky in concern. "E-e-e-everyone is thinking the t-t-true reason that I do. I will b-b-b-be the one to s-s-s-say it: pirates."  
The sailors looked worried upon hearing that. If that's the case, then there may be some still around.  
"Porky, calm down. We don't have any evidence that pirates are involved." said the Sultan calmly. The last thing he wants is to get his daughter so excited over pirate activity. "It's best if we leave it an accident."  
"Get the captain awake at once." Draco ordered to a sailor. "Heave to and take in sail. Get the boats ready."  
"Heave to." said the sailor as the men goes to do their tasks. If there's any survivors like the two boys, they hope to find any.  
"Jasmine, I want you and June to keep an eye on the two boys. They will be in your care for a while." The Sultan said to his daughter and her friend.  
The two nodded as the Sultan leaves. The girls then took a better look at the boys once they are out of the blanket. One of them is 9 years old like June and had brown spiky hair and blue eyes when he barely opened them. The only clothing he wore was a red zipper jumpsuit with some tears on it. His name was Sora.  
The other boy is 10 years old with black hair and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt (on which the rims of his sleeves were orangish-red, as was the collar of his shirt, and a horizontal oval shaped symbol on the front of his shirt), along with blue jeans, and red and white tennis shoes. His name is Danny Fenton.  
As the two girls kept an eye on the boys, they gasp as Sora and Danny suddenly woke up and grabs Jasmine and June by the wrists.  
"It's all right, calm down." said Jasmine calmly she and June are trying to keep the two boys from panicking. "My name is Princess Jasmine."  
"And my name is Juniper Lee, but you may call me June." June said gently with a nod.  
"S-S-Sora." said Sora as he coughs out some water.  
"D-D-Danny." said Danny as he spits out some water as well. The two must have got some water in their throats during what happened to them.  
"Well, Sora, Danny, June and I will keep an eye on you two, we promised." said Jasmine smoothly.  
Calming down after knowing of the fact that they're both safe, Sora and Danny nodded before fainting. The two smiles as they look at them. June sighs as she rubs Danny's hair a bit. Jasmine looks amused. She can tell that her friend is taking a liking to Danny.  
Jasmine then spots something out of the corner of her eye hanging around Sora's neck, something gold. Out of curiosity, she removes it and sees that it's a medallion in the shape of a gold coin. Looking closely, Jasmine gasps as she sees that there's a skull on the thing.  
"June, they're pirates." Jasmine said to June surprising the latter. Both look at the two in amazement. They always wanted to meet pirates, yet it's kinda odd for two boys like Sora and Danny to be pirates, especially at their ages.  
Seeing Draco coming, Jasmine hides the medallion from sight. If the lieutenant were to see it, well, let's say it won't be pretty for the two boys if he did!  
"Did the two boys say anything?" Draco ordered more than he asked.  
"Oh, the spiky hair boy said that his name is Sora." said Jasmine covering up the medallion's existence.  
"The other one said that his name is Danny." said June with a nod. "That's all we know."  
Draco pauses for a bit. Turning to the sailors, he yelled, "Take them both below!"  
Once Draco is gone, the princess took a closer look at the medallion, wondering where it came from. Looking up, the black haired Arabian girl saw something coming out of the fog.  
Jasmine looks terrified as she sees that the something is a huge ship. And at its mast is a pirate flag! Jasmine's respond? She looks scared, closed her eyes...and screamed.

Jasmine was screaming when she got out bed looking scared. She looks around and sighs. The princess is in her bedroom back home. That was some dream she had. Of course, except for the bad parts, it is true as it was 14 years since Jasmine and June found and first met Sora and Jasmine. Still, what did the dream meant?  
Jasmine got out of bed and dusted off her gown. Heading over to her dresser, she opens it and pulls out a familiar object: the medallion she found on Sora. What could it mean?  
A knock came to her resulting in Jasmine turning to it as a familiar voice said, "Jasmine? You okay? Are you decent?"  
It's the Sultan. Putting the medallion away in her gown then putting on her robe, Jasmine said, "Yes, I'm okay!"  
The 22 year old princess open up her door as her father came in chuckling as he said, "Don't tell me you're in bed, especially at this hour!" The ruler of Port Agrabah goes over to the curtains and opens them, letting in the daylight. As he opens the windows, Jasmine's father continued, "It's a beautiful day. My, do I have a gift for you."  
Sultan left the room then came back with something. Jasmine looks surprised as she sees that it's a royal purple-green dress.  
"Father, it's beautiful." said Jasmine with a smile.  
"I know. I pick it out just for you." said Sultan proudly.  
"Out of curiosity, what is the occasion?"  
"Now since when does a father need one to dote upon his daughter?"  
The Sultan nods to the maids who came in, including a familiar one: June. The girl has changed since 14 years ago. She is now 23 years old, had freckles, brown eyes, long raven hair with a pink strand, and she is wearing a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes.  
"You may proceed." said the Sultan as June and the maids proceed to help Jasmine got dressed. The girl got on some white undergarments, then a silk under dress. "I do hope you had it on for the ceremony today."  
"Ceremony?" asked Jasmine puzzled. What is her father meaning.  
"Why, the ceremony of Captain Draco Malfoy's promotion, of course!"  
"Oh right. I forgot."  
The Sultan looks pleased. Jasmine can tell that he likes the boy very much. He continued, "My, he is beginning quite a gentleman, isn't he? He is going to become Commodore Malfoy!" He chuckles as the maids put a corset on Jasmine, much to the dismay of June as the Te Xuan Ze didn't like it, the same as Jasmine. "He likes you, I know."  
The old man watch as the maids squeezed the corset tightly. Jasmine cringes a bit. That is so tight!  
"So how is it coming along?" The Sultan asked his daughter curiously.  
"It's going...fine." said Jasmine gasping a bit. That corset is making her tougher to breathe.  
"I do hope you like it. It's supposed to be the latest fashion in London!"  
"I guess this means that the women in London got to know not...to breathe!"  
Once the corset is tightened and tied up, June looks at Jasmine and sighs while saying, "Sorry, Jasmine. I know how much you hated wearing that thing."  
"I know." said Jasmine with a sigh.  
Just then a servant came in with a smile as he said, "Sultan, you have visitors."

At the front door, two familiar boys came into the house. They are Sora and Danny, they have changed since that time 14 years old. While the only thing changed about Danny is that he is now 24 years old, for Sora he is now a well-built twenty three year old human boy, and he had the same blondish brown spiky hair, the same blue eyes, and he is wearing a crown like necklace around his neck instead of the medallion he unknowingly used to wear. He is wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body.  
"Hmmm..." said Danny as he spots a sconce. Out of curiosity, he touch it and yelps as a piece came off. "Hoo boy."  
Sora, knowing that the Sultan would be upset if he catches Danny with the broken piece, takes it and throws it into a vase that held canes and umbrella. And a good thing too as the ruler of Port Agrabah himself soon came downstairs.  
"Ah, Sora, Danny. How nice to see you two again." said Sultan with a smile. For commoners, the two boys have been good friends to his family over the years, especially Jasmine and June.  
"Right. We got your order right here." said Sora as he nods to Danny who is holding a case. The boy opens the thing up and took out a sword. This is a special one that the old man has ordered just for Draco's promotion ceremony.  
"Well, I'm impressed." said the Sultan as he picks the sword up and looks at it in amazement.  
"It is folded steel. That's a gold filigree laid into the handle." Danny explained.  
"May I..." Sora requested.  
"Why, of course." said the Sultan before giving the sword to Sora who begins demonstrating the sword's balance. It looks steady enough.  
"Yep, perfectly balanced all right. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."  
Sora flips the sword a bit as if showing off. With a chuckle, he gives the thing back to the ruler of himself.  
"Wondeful! Commodore Malfoy will be happy with this." said the Sultan with a nod. "Oh, let your master know I thank him as well, won't you boys?"  
"Uh yeah, sure. The craftsman knows when his work is like." said Danny with a frown. The truth is, Sora and Danny were the ones who made the sword while their master just sits on his behind all day. The Sultan probably knows this as well but is too...himself to admit it.  
The two looks up the stairs nearby and sees a stunning and beautiful sight. It's Jasmine, coming downstairs in her new dress. June is walking down behind her. To Sora, she looks very beautiful!  
"Oh my. You look stunning." said the Sultan with a smile.  
"Oh, Sora. I was hoping you would arrived." said Jasmine with a smile. "I have a dream about you last night."  
"Hey Danny." said June waving to the black haired boy making him blush. Danny has a big crush on June for a long time now.  
"Me? You got a dream about me?" asked Sora surprised while blushing a bit. He finds it surprising...and a bit touching.  
"Jasmine, I know it's right to dream but do you think that it's proper to..." said the Sultan worried.  
"The day we all met, right June?" Jasmine asked her friend with a smile. She always let June know about her dreams before hand.  
"Oh yes. I remember. Danny is still cute even today." said June with a giggle.  
"Oh yes. Can't forget that now can we, June?" said Danny with a smile.  
"Yeah. I never forget, Princess." said Sora in agreement.  
"Come on, Sora. You know I wanted you to call me Jasmine." said Jasmine with a smile. She likes it better when people called her by her first name, especially from Sora.  
"Well, I figure I can do so once more as always, Princess."  
"There, see? The boy has a sense of property." said the Sultan with a smile. "Come along, we must not be late." The old man gave a parasol to Jasmine. "There."  
"Hey, all right if I come along? I got the day off today so I can watch the new commodore's ceremony." said Danny with a grin.  
"Oh, you're lucky. You got the day off. I have to work the usual hours." said Sora rolling his eyes.  
"Shouldn't have slept on the job last week, pal."  
"Well, I guess you may come, but we got to go. Mustn't be late." said the Sultan.  
"Good day, Mr. Sora." said Jasmine with a sigh. For some reason, she didn't want to leave Sora's side. She wishes that the boy can at least come with them as well.  
"Come along, Jasmine." The Sultan urged as he, Jasmine, Danny, and June walk out the door to the waiting carriage. Sora came out and watches as the four got into the carriage. Once it left, he sighs.  
"Jasmine..." said Sora. The truth is, the boy has a crush on Jasmine for as long as he lived. But how could he have a chance with her when he is just a blacksmith?

In the water a few miles away from Port Agrabah, someone is standing on the mast of a boat that is filling with water very fast. This someone is a black feathered duck with a white collar that stand on two legs. He is also wearing a red bandana, a black hat, a white shirt, a brown vest, a black coat, a pink sash, brown pants, a black belt to carry his sword, gun, and bag, and brown boots. His name is Captain Daffy Duck, a pirate who plagued the Seven Seas...well, most of the time.

(Author's note: I will use most of Jack Sparrow's appearance for Daffy's clothes)

The duck, seeing that his boat is sinking, jump down and begins bailing out water. No need for him to lose the thing so close to shore. As he does, Daffy looks up and sees three skeletons of pirates hanging on a sign that said 'Pirates, ye be warned'. It is obviously a warning to keep pirates away. Despite that, Daffy takes his hat off and pays homage to the three.  
At the Port Agrabah docks, the sailors there got a surprised as they spotted a boat sailing in. A boat that is sinking lower and lower while its sailor is at the top of the mast. By the time Daffy got to the dock, the mast is at the level of the thing. The duck shrugs as he just walks onto the dock. May as get himself a new boat.  
"Hold it right there!" yelled a voice as Daffy tried to walk on. The duck turns as he sees a boy named Eddy going to him as his friends Ed and Edd watch on. "In case you didn't notice, it's a Gold Coin to tie your boat to the dock!" The four sees the boat which is still in the water. By now, only the mast and flag are shown. Eddy gets a book out, which is used to hold the names of those who had boats in the docks, and snapped, "What is your name, laughing boy?!"  
Daffy with a shrug takes out three coins and said, "Tell you what: 3 gold coins and we can forget the name, shall we?"  
Eddy pauses then smirks madly as he closes the book while taking the coins remarking, "In that case, pal, welcome to Port Agrabah! Have a nice day!" Laughing madly, the boy counts the coins greedily before putting them in his bag used to hold the other cash he made. As he walks away, Eddy remark, "He doesn't know me very well, do he?"  
Ed looks stupidly as Edd looks at the duck strangely. There's something wrong about this. With a shrug, he grabs Ed and follows Eddy.  
The two didn't notice that Daffy is smirking as he sees that Eddy has left his bag of gold coins behind on the top barrel. With a chuckle, Daffy takes the bag and walks away casually.  
"He doesn't know _me_ very well, do he?" remarked Daffy with a smile.

Author's note  
Good start, eh folks? Daffy is about to cause a lot of trouble in Port Agrabah. Next time, he saved two certain girls, ticked off Draco, and get into a double duel with two certain boys. That and more cameos. Read, review, and suggest, folks!


	2. Chapter 2: Daffy vs Port Agrabah

Author's note

Author's note  
And I'm back. Man, I got some reviews. True, two of the reviews were bad (one of them I erased), but besides that, nothing to be concern about.

Essteka: I loved the reviews as usual, pal! Scrooge sounds like an interesting choice for Jack Sparrow's dad. I remember reading the comics on how tough up he can be when you get him upset (he's like a male old duck version of Chi-Chi!). Thanks for the idea.

airnaruto45: (sighs) airnaruto45, I have put up with your reviews for a while but the moment you said that in your latest review, you leave me no choice. I will have to block you until you apologized.

Evil Riggs: Geez, from nagger to flamer. Sounds harsh, eh Evil Riggs? Also, I don't mind people copying my stories (oh, and they are NOT my slaves. I am shocked that you called them that). Say what you will, but you will not be another army of perverts (that name is still dumb. He should act like a pervert with the name. Why couldn't it be army of flamers?). Also, I am not a copier, I am a remaker. I also take suggestions from time to time.

Terranova210486: You will have to wait and see when or if I would get to the sequels. Trust me, they are worth it.

And now, let the madness begins!

**Chapter 2: Daffy vs. Port Agrabah**

The promotion ceremony looks like it's going to be the biggest one since it involved Draco, their well known and well participated man Port Agrabah has ever known.  
"Two paces north!" yelled a familiar voice as the men are performing orders at the ceremony. The men march two paces as the voice continued, "Right about face." They did that and right about faced. "Present arms!"  
Soon it's done as the men raise their weapons up proudly. A familiar man came up. It's Draco Malfoy, who has grown up as well. His hair got shorten a bit as the new commodore is now wearing his new uniform. He still uses magic from time to time, but onlyr when he needs to or when he's ordered to.  
Draco gets his new sword out and smiles. He is going to enjoy his new position as commodore.

Daffy whistles a bit as he looks around the docks. Now that he lost his boat, it's time to get a new one. He then spies a big ship from nearby and grins as the duck gets closer. He explains the helm looking impressed.  
"Hey, you," Daffy turns to see two men in Slytherin robes pointed their wands at him. Their names are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, two of Draco's men who are ordered by Draco to let no one but officials near the dock that held the ships for the Royal Navy. Crabbe, the one who spoke, continued, "This place is off limits to regular people."  
"Ok, if I'd see anyone, I'd tell them that." assured Daffy. He tried to go look at the rest of the ship but the two men stop him.  
"We are doing our jobs."  
"Yes, I got that."  
"He means you too, dummy!" snapped Goyle at the duck in annoyance.  
"But I work here too!" protested Daffy innocently.  
"What's the password?"  
"Let me guess: how about 'no Muggle'?"  
Crabbe paused, then he shrugs as he begins to leave saying, "Ok, come on, Goyle."  
His fellow Slytherin however hits Crabbe as he snapped, "No you moron, there is no password and if you work here you'd know that!" Goyle turned to Daffy suspiciously as he snapped, "Who are you and what do you want, and no lies!"  
"Before we get to that, I got a question." Daffy begins to ask. He got an idea on how to avoid trouble. "What are you two doing here and not at the fort? Didn't get an invite?"  
The two men look at each other puzzled. Then Crabbe turns to Daffy as he said, "Like I said, we have to keep regular people away from these docks, duck."  
"Right. A fine goal, but pardon me by saying so," Daffy points to a familiar ship as he continues while pointing to another ship nearby, "A ship like that makes this little bitty one here a superflous, nes pau."  
"Don't know what that means, but I assured you that the Arabian is very powerful. But when it comes to speed, nothing is more powerful than the Firebolt Seaship."  
"Geez, and here I thought I was crazy when I heard about another ship more powerful than that. There is one so great, it is uncatchable. I called it the Great Toon."  
"Forget it, duck. No ship can outrun the Firebolt Seaship!" snapped Crabbe at Daffy. Where does this duck get off saying that there's another ship more powerful than the Firebolt Seaship?"  
"Actually, he got a point, Vincent. There is a ship called the Great Toon." said Goyle in concern.  
"No, there isn't!"  
"Yes! I have seen it sailing by Hogswarts one time!"  
"What? You've seen it?" asked Crabbe confused. Goyle never told him this before!  
"That's right." said Goyle with a nod. "Professor Snape even told us, remember?"  
"He said it was a myth! You haven't seen it!"  
"I did so!"  
"Well did you ever seen a ship that has black sails that has a crew so damned and a man so evil that not even the bowels of Hell would want him?!" Crabbe challenged Goyle.  
"Not really." Goyle admitted.  
"There, see?"  
"But I did see a ship with black sails."  
As the two men continued their arguing, none of them see Daffy whistling innocently as he slip away from the two to the Firebolt Seaship. His distraction has work.  
"Oh, but not a ship that is not crewed by a damned crew and a man so evil that Hell will rather not have him that could have black sails, therefore couldn't be possibly be any other ship than that the Great Toon, is that what you're suggesting?!" snapped Crabbe getting frustrated with his friend's claim.  
Goyle nodded then said, "No."  
"Anyway, there's no ship whatever that can match the Firebolt Seaship..."  
Crabbe stops as he and Goyle looks alarmed. The duck they're trying to keep away from the Firebolt Seaship is at its wheel right now!  
"Hey!" yelled Goyle alarmed as he and Crabbe runs onto the ship and points their wands at Daffy once more. "Get away from there!"  
"You duck don't have permission to be here!" yelled Crabbe in agreement.  
"Geez, and here I thought you two were giving me a tour. Woo hoo." said Daffy in pretend innocence. "This is a pretty boat...no, ship."  
"What is your name?" Crabbe demanded. They haven't got to that thanks to the arguing Crabbe was having with Goyle.  
"My name is Mr. Blanc Alaskey Jones Dodgers."  
"Mr. Blanc Alaskey Jones Dodgers?" asked Goyle confused.  
"I have four dads." said Daffy with a grin.  
Crabbe looks confused but shake sit off as he aims his wand at Daffy demanding, "What do you want in Port Agrabah, Mr. Blanc Alaskey Jones Dodgers?!"  
"And remember, no lies!" agreed Goyle.  
"Well...I was inteinding of taking control of one of these ships, get a crew of the finest in Tatooine Island, and do a lot of pirate stuff, raid, pillage, plunder, gamble, you named it." said Daffy with a shrug.  
"Didn't I say no lies?!"  
"Actually I think he's telling the truth." said Crabbe with a frown. No one would say that unless...  
"Come on, Vincent. He wouldn't tell us that if he was telling the truth." protested Goyle. After all, no one would be dumb enough to confess to pirate stuff. No one dare, anyway.  
"Unless he knew that you wouldn't be believing me, even if he told it to you." Daffy offered with a smile.  
This made the boys look even more confused.

Draco smiles as he spies Jasmine near the platform entrance back at battlements of the fort. The princess is using her best to breath (that corset is really killing her!) while waving a fan to cool herself off. June and Danny are nearby helping her.  
"If I can have a moment of your time, princess." said Draco with a smile. The four got onto the platform while June is holding Jasmine's dress up. "My, my, you look beautiful as ever, Jasmine."  
"Obviously you would say that to someone who doesn't trust you." Danny said rolling his eyes while the princess does her best to chuckle half-heartedly at the new commodore's comment.  
"No comment from you, Fenton. Anyway, I do apologized if I seem forward, but I can't help myself. Despite this promotion, there is only one thing to make it completed." The boy sighs as he walks away from the three, unaware that Jasmine is having more trouble breathing. "And that is a marriage to a beautiful woman. I understand you became beautiful, princess."  
"Danny, June, Draco...I can't breathe." said Jasmine. It looks like she is about to collapse at any given moment.  
"June!" said Danny and June in alarm. She is going to fall and Draco isn't even noticing!  
"Yeah, I am nervous as well." said Draco as he still didn't notice.  
June goes behind Jasmine but the girl ended up collapsed into her making both girls fell off the cliff behind them, much to Danny's horror.  
"June!" cried Danny in alarm.

Back on the Firebolt Seaship, Daffy is still working his 'magic' on Crabbe and Goyle, trick-talking.  
"And then, they made me their chief. I mean it's amazing! You got to..." Daffy's story was interrupted when a splash is heard resulting in him, Crabbe, and Goyle in turning around and seeing a shocking sight.

"Hey, Draco! While you were busy trying to propose, two girls are missing!" yelled Danny in annoyance.  
Draco finally turns and sees that the girls are indeed missing. He said in shock, "Jasmine? June? Oh my," The commodore rushes and looks down the cliff. To his shock, the two girls have fallen into the water! This doesn't look good.  
Draco is about to dive in after the two but one of his men Manny Rivera stops him in alarm as he said, "Don't! You will hit the rocks! It's good luck that the girls missed them."

Daffy, seeing the girls in the water, turns to the guards he was having a conversion with as he said, "Okay, which one of you boys want to be a hero and go in to save her, eh?"  
"Not sure. I don't swim well." said Crabbe with a shrug.  
"Plus, I don't have my swimsuit!" Goyle said with a shrug as well.  
"Oh bother. How you two got to be in the King's Navy, I don't wanna know." said Daffy with a groan when he knows what he got to do. He commented, "Man, I sure am glad ducks are naturally good swimmers. What I hate is having to do a good deed that I already KNOW is going to come back and bite me in the behind immediately afterwards."  
Daffy removes his hat, gun, swords, bags, and coat before giving them to Crabbe and Goyle. By the time his coat is off, the only thing he has on besides his remaining clothes is his feathers.  
"I'd be right back! Woo hoo!" said Daffy as he quickly jumps off the ship and landed in the water. Suddenly a wave was created making the two still on board look puzzled.  
"Amazing. Ducks can make waves." said Goyle stupidly and amazed.

In the water, Daffy swims down to the two girls who have fallen unconscious. He is unaware that it was the medallion that Jasmine is wearing right now that caused the wave Goyle has mentioned before. After he managed to remove the huge heavy dress Jasmine was forced to wear, he grabs both the princess and June then begins swimming back up.  
Once he reaches the surface, Crabbe and Goyle rushes down to the docks and near where the duck has surfaced with the girls, helping Jasmine and June onto the docks.  
"Got her!" exclaimed Goyle as he and Crabbe put the two girls down. As Daffy got himself on the docks, the former looks shocked as Jasmine is not moving. "She isn't breathing!"  
"Oh move aside!" said Daffy rolling his eyes. He gets a dagger out and cut the corset that Jasmine is still wearing. With that thing no longer a problem, Jasmine managed to spit the water out. The duck sighs as he remarks, "Seriously, she shouldn't have that corset on. That thing is a killer."  
June gain conscious as she spits out the water. She groans as she said, "Geez, remind me not to do that again."  
"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Crabbe in amazement.  
"Geez, I wonder." said Daffy sarcastically.  
June sees Daffy standing nearby. Realizing that this duck must have saved her life, the Te Xuan Ze say, "Hey uh, thanks for saving us, I guess."  
The duck however didn't seem to hear her as he spots something hanging around Jasmine's neck. It's the same medallion the girl found on Sora the day they met. Surprised as if he's familiar with it, Daffy asked Jasmine, "Hey, where did you get that?"  
Suddenly he yelps as a sword is pointing at his neck. Daffy turns and sees a stern Draco looking at him. The commodore snapped, "Get up!"  
Daffy chuckles sheepishly and stood up. When someone has a sword at your neck like that, one must not ignore. The Sultan and Danny run over to Jasmine and June, helping the girls up.  
"Jasmine, I'm so relieved that you're okay." said the Sultan in relief.  
"Are you two okay?" Danny asked holding June's hand.  
"Yes. We're fine." said Jasmine with a sight.  
The Sultan sees Goyle holding the corset, the same one that Jasmine was wearing, and is shocked to see it slashed as if someone took a dagger to it. Alarmed, the soldier pointed at Daffy saying, "He took it off, not me!"  
"What?! Shoot him!" The Sultan snapped angrily. No one slashed at his daughter and gets away with it.  
"Daddy!" exclaimed Jasmine worried. Obviously, the ruler has no idea of what really happened.  
"Commodore, I know you are supposed to follow orders and all but are you seriously thinking of killing the same person who saved us?" June asked Draco worried.  
"Is this true? He saved you?" asked Danny surprised. For some reason, there's something about this duck he is puzzled about.  
"Uh yes. I did. Yes." said Daffy quickly. He hopes that his rescue of the two girls is enough to get him off.  
Draco scoffed suspiciously then he said, "Well, I supposed we should give you our thanks then."  
Draco held out his hand as if wanting Daffy to shake. Figuring that the worst is past, he gets ready to shake it. But suddenly, Draco grabs the duck and reveals something. To most of those watching's shock, there is a P symbol on Daffy's wrist.  
"Well, well, had a brush with the Trade Federation, have we, pirate?" said Draco with a smirk.  
"Who's 'we'? I'm the one with the symbol, not you!" Daffy scowl, annoyed that he was both tricked and exposed.  
"Hang him!" said the Sultan as his men pointed their weapons at the duck.  
"Make sure he doesn't try any tricks. Manny, go get the irons." Draco said to Manny. He then comment, "And make sure to use the special TOON-proof irons I got from Judge Doom. I don't want him being able to simply slip his wrists out of the restraints."  
As Manny goes to get the said irons, Draco then pulls Daffy's feathers back a bit and looks amused as he sees a duck (ironic, heh?) symbol on it. The commodore remarked, "Well, well...so you're Daffy Duck."  
"Excuse me, Captain Daffy Duck. Get it right, laughing boy!" snapped Daffy in annoyance.  
"Whoa!" said June in amazement. "He's a pirate."  
"How ironic that you two got saved by someone who looks like he has been through worst places." said Danny in agreement.  
"So where is your ship, captain? I don't see it." Draco challenged as he tried to look for the duck's ship, which unfortunately is sunk to the bottom of the sea by now.  
"Uh, would you believe that I'm here shopping?" Daffy said sheepishly.  
"He wanted to commander one of ours, sir." Goyle informed Draco.  
"See? He is telling the truth. And we got his things right here." said Crabbe handing over the duck's items. Daffy groans. Why did he trust his things to these two?  
Draco and his men searched Daffy for concealed weapons before checking his items. They found four large cannons, a combination machine-gun/grenade-launcher/flame-thrower weapon, fifty crates of dynamite, two mallets each four times larger than Daffy himself, a quadruple-catapult loaded with boulders, two quadruple-barreled bazookas, fifty anvils, two diamond-tipped chainsaws and a rubber chicken.  
A rabbit named Yang comment, "Man, look at all of these weapons this guy had concealed on his person. Those water tight toon body pockets can sure hold a lot." He then ask Daffy, "I can understand all the weapons, but why the rubber chicken?"  
Daffy answers, "Gets a lot of laughs at parties."  
Once the search is done, Draco now takes a look at the items Crabbe and Goyle gave him. The first item he looks at is a gun.  
"Well, only one shot, no additional ones or powder." said Draco puzzled. He opens one of the bag and finds the strangest compass he has ever seen. "This compass doesn't look north." Now Draco checks Daffy's blade that is in the duck's sheath. He makes the crack to Daffy, "And here I thought this would be a toy sword. You are, without a doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."  
Daffy then said, "Ha, but you HAVE heard of me. Besides, that's a pretty rich accusation coming from a magic-powered third-rate Hitler youth."  
However Daffy's remark proved useless as he is placed in the irons Manny came back with. Shocked and upset, Jasmine snapped, "Commodore, I protest this unjust act!"  
"Make sure you be careful, Manny." Draco said to Manny as he doesn't seem to hear Jasmine.  
"He's right. How could you kill someone for saving Jasmine and June's lives just for being a pirate?!" exclaimed Danny siding with the girls.  
"Even so, that good deed isn't enough to forgive the man, or duck in this case, of his lifetime of evil." said Draco in dismissal.  
"Oh, and I supposed it's enough to condemn him, right?" asked Daffy rolling his eyes.  
"That is correct."  
Manny, after putting the irons on, moved from Daffy. That proved to be a mistake as the ducky exclaimed, "Ah ha!" The duck quickly moved and threw the irons around June and Jasmine's necks, much to Danny's shock and anger. The men get ready to open fire.  
"No, you fools! Put your guns down!" yelled the Sultan frantically.  
"Yeah, you'd hit June and Jasmine!" exclaimed Danny angrily. He coulda step in himself but the duck looks like he would hurt the girls if anyone were to move.  
"Now I got the advantage. Figures you all would like me, you really do." said Daffy in amusement, "Oh, Commodore Malfoy? Be a pal and give me stuff back, will ya?"  
Draco groans in annoyance. The duck has pulled one on him and everyone else. With no choice, the commodore gives everything (and I mean EVERYTHING) to the girls who are still in Daffy's clutches.  
"So...uh, June and Jasmine, right?" asked Daffy grinning at the annoyed girls.  
"Princess Jasmine." Jasmine said sternly to the duck. Daffy has no right to call her Jasmine. Only those who are her friends can.  
"Right, Princess Jasmine. Come along you two. We cannot waste any time. Oh, and help me with my things will ya?"  
The two girls rolls their eyes then put the straps on his sword, and put the hat back on Daffy's head before giving the rest back to the duck.  
"Be careful. Don't want my things to get more injured than ever now, will we?" Daffy said arching an eyebrow.  
"You're despicable." Jasmine scowled in annoyance.  
"My line, sweetheart! But you can use it if you want. I saved both your lives and now you girls did the same thing. Consider us even Steven. Woo-hoo," Daffy back away with the 'hostages' as he continued, "Well, ladies and germs, let this day be known that you have nearly caught the great Captain Daffy Duck. That's all, folks!"  
Daffy released the girls as he pushed them aside and runs doing his 'woo-hoo' as he swings around on a thing and lands on a beam above their heads.  
"Well...can you shoot him now?" asked the Sultan now that the girls are safely out of the way.  
"Right, open fire!" Draco fired his men who started shooting at the duck. But they miss him as he makes his escape. "Riff raft!"  
"Street rat!" yelled Yang in frustration.  
"Scroundal" snapped Manny in frustration.  
"Take that!" exclaimed Barty Karkaroff as he shoots at Daffy but miss some more.  
"Uh guys, wrong story. This is a POTC story." Danny pointed out though he secretly wishes that they did shot him. He got to let Sora know about this.  
Daffy continues running and reaches a rope nearby. Putting his chains on it, he slides down quickly and lands to safely on some hay.  
"Find him, Yang. That duck has a date with the gallows and he must not miss it!" yelled Draco in annoyance as his men rush off in search of the pirate.

The soldiers begin searching the town. At a building, a soldier yelled, "Go upstairs. Look everywhere!"  
Of course, have they looked behind a statue carefully, they would have seen a certain duck who is using his sword to make them think that it was part of the statue. When they're gone, Daffy puts his sword away and goes into a building to hide. It's a blacksmith shop, the same place where, unknowingly to the duck, Sora and Danny worked.  
Upon entering, Daffy sees a cockroach Wizard named Carl sleeping like a drunk. Nearby is a rum bottle.  
"No...I don't wanna play with Herman, mommy. No." Carl whined in his sleep.  
Daffy tip toed to Carl before reaching out to tap him a bit. To his amazement, the cockroach didn't awaken or stir. The duck shrugs as he begins to walk away...then he turns back quickly and said, "Boo!"  
Surprisingly, Carl groans and turns away. Daffy chuckles in amusement as he said, "Geez, how heavy sleeping can you get?"  
Daffy gets to work. He removes a cup that is on an anvil nearby and puts his chains on the latterm. Grabbing a hammer, the duck gets ready in hopes to break the things off. He uses the hammer and hits the chains. Surprisingly, nothing happen.  
"Figures. Only in hilarious moments can this happen." said Daffy rolling his eyes in annoyance. There's got to be another way to get himself freed.  
The duck then spots some gears that can operate by a donkey nearby. With a smirk, Daffy grabs an iron hook and holds it over a fire. He whistles while waiting. When the iron turn red, the duck quickly stabs the ass in the rear causing it to scream and run quickly.  
Daffy then threw his chains on one of the gears and waited. Soon they met and the things eventually break. The duck smiled. Freed at last!  
Suddenly Daffy sees the door opening. Someone is coming in! The duck hides just in time as a familiar boy came in.  
"Geez, what is this noise out here?" asked Sora tired a bit. He was sleeping since he doesn't have work for a while when he hears the donkey running. He goes over and calms the guy down.  
"Well, at least he's right where I left him." said Sora with a smile. Then he noticed something odd, something out of place. The hammer is on top of the anvil. He walks to the thing saying, "Now you aren't where I left you."  
"Sora?" Sora turns as Danny came in with two figures. One of them is a two-tailed fox with orange fur, white fur on its chest and the tips on his tails and red and white shoes; he's Miles Prower, but people call him Tails.  
The other is a plant girl. She had green hair, blue eyes, and unblossomed flowers for ins on her hair. She wore a lovely green dress, white tights, and green slip on shoes. She was known only as Cosmo, Tails's girlfriend.  
"Guys, call me crazy but something is not right." said Sora with a frown.  
"I know, with what's going on that I told you about, we're lucky you three haven't witness it first hand." said Danny, still angry about what Daffy tried to do to June earlier.  
"Not that. I mean someone has used the place when we weren't looking."  
"Odd. Carl is still sleeping." said Cosmo eyeing the cockroach still sleeping nearby.  
"Yeah, lazy cockroach." said Sora rolling his eyes. Some boss he is. He can't even keep an eye on the place that someone was using without permission.  
"Weird." said Tails puzzled.  
Danny then spies something, a familiar hat nearby. Suspiciously, the boy goes over to take it. Suddenly a sword appear on his hand forcing Danny to take it back. He looks up and came face to face with an 'old friend'.  
"Try to take my hat and you will wish I haven't seen you before!" Daffy said with a scowl.  
"You again?! Going ghost!!" exclaimed Danny. He soon transformed. Danny is now a male boy with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit with the initials DP written on it. His name is Danny Phantom, Danny's halfa (half ghost) alter-ego.  
"So you're that duck pirate they're hunting for." Cosmo gasped as she and the others glare at the duck in their shop right now.  
"Yeah! You're despicable!" said Tails in agreement.  
"Hey, I allowed the princess to use the catchphrase, not you!" Daffy snapped at the two tailed fox in annoyance. He looks at Sora and is concerned. There's something familiar about the boy. "Hey...you looked familiar. Huh. Come to think about it, the halfa kid looks familiar to me now. Have I threatened you both before?"  
"I prefer to stay away from pirates and not be familiar with them, buster!" Sora scowled angrily at the duck.  
"Right...well at least nothing will come out of doing so now. Well, ta-da. Gotta go." Daffy gets ready to take his leave but Sora got his weapon, the Keyblade, out while Danny's hands glow with energy. The duck rolls his eyes as he said, "Come on. This is despicable. You're about to fight a pirate here. That isn't wise to do so, brothers!"  
"We are not your brothers or friends! You threatened June!" yelled Danny angrily.  
"And you threatened Princess Jasmine!" yelled Sora angrily. He was upset when Danny told him what the duck did earlier.  
"Come on! I didn't really mean it. But if you insist..." said Daffy as he makes a peace symbol...then he trust and cut at the two only for Sora to block his attack while Danny makes an energy shield to block it as well. "Well, well, seems like you two are experienced."  
The fight goes on as Sora and Danny fights the duck doing their best to take him down. Of course, they only ended up impressing the duck. This is the first time he met anyone(s) who is able to withstand him in a sword fight.  
"Good forms, but how is your footwork, you two?" Daffy asked as he steps to the right. "Now if I were to step over here..." The duck spies Sora stepping to the right. The Keyblade holder isn't about to let this duck make a fool out of him! "Good. Not bad for a beginner! I step again!"  
Daffy steps to the left. Sure enough, Sora did as well. The duck smirks as he said, "Ta da!"  
Daffy puts his sword away and makes a break for the door. But Sora hit the door with a freezing spell to ice up the door enough to prevent Daffy's escape.  
Daffy protest, "I thought you were supposed to actually throw the weapon."  
Sora comments, "One: this is a parody, so we're allowed to have subtle differences to the original source material. Two: this is a Keyblade, so I have options with it that I DON'T have with a conventional sword. Three: This is the only Keyblade I have, so I really WOULD be leaving myself weaponless if I threw it."  
Daffy groans out, "Okay, okay. Let me guess, you practice with that Keyblade for three hours a day."  
Sora comments, "Actually, more like SIX hours a day. Like I said before, I have options with this weapon that I don't have with a conventional sword, so it helps to have a good idea of what it can really do."  
Daffy shrugs. He got to admit, that was a clever trick Sora did, using a freezing spell to block his escape. The duck gets his sword out and resumes the fight with the Keyblade holder and halfa, who grabs a sword with a heated tip so he could join in the sword fighting as well since Daffy has managed to dodge his ghost attacks so far.  
The three fighters exchange blows and blows trying to each one other, only for the attacks to either be blocked and/or missed. Danny scowled as he slashes at the duck but Daffy keep dodging, jumping, and slashing his sword with their weapons.  
"It's over!" yelled Sora.  
Daffy spots a rope that is holding coal weighing a couple of tons nearby and cut it in an attempt to distract the two fighters. Sora and Danny dodged the slingshot throwing coal in the nick of time.  
"Okay, what was the point of that?" asked Tails with a frown.  
Before Danny knew it, Daffy uses the broken chains that are still in the irons he has on and caught Danny's blade allowing him to seize the weapon and toss it away.  
"Cheater!" yelled Danny in annoyance before grabbing another sword on the wall nearby. The duck tried to slash the halfa while dodging another one of Sora's attacks but the halfa got the sword in time and block Daffy's attack.  
"Geez, who makes all these?" asked Daffy, amazed at all the swords that are nearly all over the places.  
"We do. And like I said before, we practice with them 6 hours a day!" said Sora with a grin.  
"Sound to me like you need to get a girlfriend. Or have you found a girl that you love but failed to get her to like you? Are you an enuchs or are you non straight?"  
"Non straight, you think I'm g.."  
"NON STRAIGHT, can't get sued for say non-straight!" said Daffy interrupting what Sora was about to say.  
Anyway, that done, the three resumed their swordfight, jumping onto a cart that begins to move as they do so. Sora then hooks his Keyblade on the irons that is hanging from Daffy's left wrist and twist it up causing the duck to get his sword stuck on a beam above. Annoyed, Daffy hits a loose board causing it to hit Danny in the face sending him flying off the cart.  
"Danny!" gasped Tails and Cosmo as they run to check on him.  
Satisfied, Daffy then jumps up and grabs the beam with his feet getting his sword back before landing back into the cart. During this time, Sora helps Danny back onto the cart.  
"All right, it's duck hunting season now!" yelled Danny angrily. But the cart bumps sending Sora and Danny flying off the cart and right into the wall.  
During this whole fight, Tails and Cosmo decided to act fast. The fox uses his tails to fly up, carrying his girlfriend to the rafters above. The plant girl gets a knife out and cut a rope holding a heavy net of barrels sending them crashing into the ground.  
Daffy yelps as the cart he is on crash into the barrels sending him flying to the rafters. As he recovers, the duck sees Sora and Danny joining Tails, the fox getting out a sword, and Cosmo in the rafters as well.  
"All right, Tails and I have decided to join in the sword fighting." said Cosmo in determination.  
The four charges at Daffy as they continued the sword fighting with the duck while they are jumping from beam to beam. The fight gets intense as each fighter almost fell. But eventually the duck almost fell off the beam he's on causing him to lose his sword which landed in the hands of Sora.  
"Now we got you!" said Sroa with a grin as he and his friends pointed their swords at the duck.  
But Daffy got one more trick up his sleeve. He jumps down to the main level while the others join in. Grabbing some sand quickly, the duck threw it at the four nearly blinding them. By the time they got their eyesight back, they see Daffy pointing a gun at them.  
"You cheated." said Sora in annoyance.  
Daffy shrugs as he said, "Pirate. Besides which, A. YOU'RE the ones going two-on-one, the fox and plant girl's help doesn't count, and B. One of you is a Keyblade wielder and the other one has ghost powers. Ergo, don't get on my case about cheating. It makes YOU look like hypocrites."  
Danny comments, "Well, you came close to beating me in a duel in No Limit 5's Three Musketeers parody and you were fighting fairer than you are HERE. Of course, that is pretty ironic because you were the main villain in NL's Musketeers parody and here, you are one of the heroes."  
Daffy rolls his eyes and groans, "Definite parodies, different scripts."  
"Anyway, that's the best you can come up with to justify cheating?" asked Sora in disbelief.  
"What?  
"Just saying 'pirate' mean you can do whatever the hell you want?"  
"Well, A. it is in the script. B. what do you expect from a no good stealing, killing trouble making pirate, and beside I'm not a bad pirate. If I were really bad, I would have killed you or should I say 'keelhaul you'." Daffy said with a shrug.  
"Oh really?" asked Sora in amusement. "Name another pirate that was also good good."  
"Well, well, well, well, it's on the tip of my tongue...how about Long John Silver from Treasure Planet? You should read Faithful Hearts, it shows he's a good guy, ahh!" He duck as Sora try to chop his head off with his Keyblade. "You cheated!"  
"Not really, I just simply distracted you long enough to get the edge on you. Now we are even."  
Daffy then hears a commotion from the door Sora has frozen earlier. Draco's men is trying to break it open. The duck spots the back door and makes a run for it but a certain four got in his way.  
"Not so far! You still have to face justice!" said Cosmo in determination.  
"No way! Now move!" Daffy demanded, wanting to get away ASAP.  
"No! You try to hurt June and now it's your turn!" Danny said, eager for revenge on the pirate.  
"Come on, please, move!"  
"Since when does a pirate said 'please'?" asked Tails rolling his eyes in disbelief.  
"Even so, no way are we going to let you get away!" exclaimed Sora as he and the others stay where they are at.  
Daffy gets his gun out and points it at the four saying, "This shot is not meant for you!"  
Sora nails Daffy with a lightning blast from his Keyblade and says, "Just as well. I've got the better weapon anyway and I DEFINITELY knows how to use it."  
Daffy, of course, is still conscious (albeit singed and slightly pained) thanks to his classic-style toon durability.  
Danny comment, "Not to mention I can turn intangible in time to avoid the shot anyway." He then nails Daffy with an ectoblast. Once again, he is still conscious thanks to the obvious.  
Suddenly the duck is clubbed from behind by a bottle of rum sending him flying into the nearest wall AND smashed over the head by a two-ton anvil that just happened to be lying directly overhead.  
"Ah ha! Try to scare me, huh?!" laughed Carl, the one who clubbed Daffy from behind.  
"You chose this time to act heroic now?!" exclaimed Tails in disbelief.  
Eventually the frozen door got broken down as Draco and his men finally got into the shop.  
"Sir, he's over here!" said one of Draco's men pointing to an anvil that is on a certain duck. Draco levitates the heavy him off of the dazed Daffy  
"Well, well, good work, Carl." said Draco grinning at a proud cockroach. "You've served Port Agrabah well."  
"What can I say? I'm good at this stuff." said Carl proudly.  
"Hey no fair! We're the ones..." Sora begins to say in annoyance. He can't believe it. Once again, Carl is taking credit for something they did, and he did nothing but sleep like a drunk!  
"Oh forget it. Draco won't listen to us anyway." said Tails crossing his arms in annoyance.  
Draco smirks at the dazed duck as he gets taken away resulting in the commodore in saying while mocking Daffy, "Well, germ, let this day be known that Captain Daffy Duck almost got away. That's all, folks! Take him away!"  
"You know, I like it better coming from Daffy." said Danny rolling his eyes at what Draco just said.

Author's note  
Poor Daffy, but them's the breaks, eh? However things are about to go crazy when Port Agrabah gets under attack by the pirates of...the Great Toon! And worst yet, two certain girls get grabbed! Read, review, and suggest, folks!

Daffy's fake name is a reference to Mel Blanc, Joe Alaskey, Chuck Jones (the guy who direct Daffy's greatest cartoons) and a certain alter ego of his.


	3. Chapter 3: Port Agrabah under Attack

Author's note

Author's note  
I'm back! Sorry for the delay, folks. I needed to find descriptions of two certain villains.

All righty, after getting that note from DarkMagicianmon, I decided to unlocked airnaruto45. He told me that his review was just a misunderstanding that he was quoting Daffy. So I apologized for the misunderstanding. Also, Sora is the only one in the Will Turner role. Danny is an extra.

With that said and done, it's time for the crew of the Great Toon to make their presence known.

**Chapter 3: Port Agrabah under Attack**

It was foggy that night at Toon Agrabah. In the prison which got itself a new 'guest', three prisoners are trying to escape. How? They waved a bone to a dog named Pluto who is holding the keys in his mouth right now.  
"Come on, boy. We got a bone for ya." said Mr. Crocker holding the bone to Pluto's direction. The plan was for the dog to come over and get the bone allowing the prisoners a chance to get the keys so they could escape.  
"Yeah. Come on. Give us the kids and you can have this bone." said Professor Calamitous with a grin.  
"Come on, already!" said Vlad Masters hopefully, but Pluto remains where he's at.  
A certain duck rolls his eyes as he sat in a cell near the prisoners. Daffy remarks, "You're despicable. You keep that up, the dog won't be moving."  
"Oh sure, while you coulda escape before, we haven't given up yet!" snapped Calamitous in annoyance.  
The duck groan out, "If only these bars weren't reinforced by a force field to keep me from using my classic style toon flexibility to squeeze BETWEEN said bars to freedom. But, I suppose the author had to make sure I stuck to the script and WOULD need Sora's help to escape."

At the Sultan's house, the girls had recovered from their experience earlier. Jasmine was sitting in bed while June was getting a bed warmer ready to put in the sheets. They couldn't believe it. They actually met a pirate. It's a shame that the duck is going to died later on.  
"There, it's done." said June as she put the bed warmer between the sheets. "Man, today was bizarre, don't ya think?"  
"I know." Jasmine said in agreement. "I mean Commodore Malfoy is going to propose, I just know it. I wasn't prepared yet. I don't know if I wanted to."  
"I mean threatened by that duck pirate. He may not be scary but it's shocking nevertheless."  
"Oh, really?"  
"Okay, I admit. The duck is nice...for a pirate. As for Draco proposing," June cringes at the thought of Jasmine actually being married to someone, or something, like Draco. "That's a match I prefer not to say. What do you think?"  
"Still, it's a smart one." Jasmine said with a resign sigh. "I mean, he's a fine man despite the obvious. He's what any woman would want to marry."  
"What about Sora? I mean, I would go for Danny anyway, but Sora looks like the right man for you."  
"Still, that is too bold."  
"Hey, sorry. It isn't my place." said June with a sigh. Being a maid for the Sultan and Jasmine for a while now, the Te Xuan Ze shouldn't even suggest what to want for her friend. Still, it's best to give out her opinion in any way. June left the room while Jasmine sighs, still wondering if she could accept Draco's proposal or not.

Sora was working late that night on a new sword. Carl is forcing him too since he claims that the boy was 'slacking off again'. If the boy wasn't worried about the consequences, he will whack that cockroach with his Keyblade.  
As he kept on working, Sora suddenly felt something, a strange chill came down his spine, as if something evil is about to come.  
The Keyblade holder opens a nearby window and looks outside. The street is deserted this time of night, so what is it he is feeling? He spots a cat rushing by, as if something has scared it.  
"That's weird." said Sora with a frown. He still can't shake off this strange chill.

At the fort, the Sultan and Draco were talking while walking along it. The old man was impressed by the Slytherin's efforts in bringing in the pirate. He knows that Draco is the right man to be the Commodore now. And maybe, the right man to be his son in law.  
"So tell me, did my daughter give you an answer yet?" The Sultan asked hopefully.  
"Not yet. I didn't get a chance to tell her yet." said Draco with a frown. "Even if I did, she didn't say anything."  
"Well, what happened today has made it difficult. My, the weather seems ghastly, don't you think?"  
"Yes. Bleak, indeed."  
Something a crumbling noise is heard as if something was firing.  
"What is that?" asked the Sultan.  
"Blast, cannon fire!" screamed the commodore as he pushed the Sultan getting himself and the old man out of the way as a cannonball nearly hits them. Getting up, Draco yelled to his men, Return fire!"

The cannon fire is heard in the prison by a certain duck whose looks up in alarm saying, "Those guns...I've heard them before!" The duck looks out his prison window and sees a shocking sight: a ship is attacking Port Agrabah right now, the same ship Daffy told Crabbe and Goyle about before.  
"Gah! The Great Toon!" gasped Crocker as he and the other prisoners look out their window. "I've heard all about it! It preys on other ships and settlements for 3 years! No one survived after confronting it! No one!"  
"Oh, geez, then how did you know about it? You're despicable."

As the guns of the dangerous Great Toon are destroying the battlements with their guns, some of the crew came ashore in their rowboats. Two of them came out. One of them is a gray-blue wolf with yellow eyes and brown nose. He wore a purple cape, red gloves, a red-yellow uniform, and red boots. His name is Sleet.  
The other one is a muscular orange creature with blond hair and blue eyes. He only wore mustard yellow gauntlets, green shorts, a gold boot in one foot, and a brown boot in the other. His name is Dingo, Sleet's partner in trouble making.  
"All right, Dingo. Time to do as our captain requested." said Sleet with an evil smirk.  
"Yeah. Hey, any chance this would get Sonia's attention?" asked Dingo hopefully.  
"Focus, stupid, focus!"  
With that, the pirates of the Great Toon charged in and attack the innocent people. A nasty mouse wearing sunglasses named Mouser laughs sinisterly as he lights a few of his bombs before throwing them like mad, destroying anyone or anything it blows up.

In the workshop, the explosion is heard by those still there, especially those who run into the place right now.  
"Sora, I think we're under attack!" exclaimed Tails in horror.  
"Tell me about it and I thought Daffy was bad enough!" groaned Sora in concern. Somehow, for some reason, he knew this would happen.  
"I better get Danny up." said Cosmo worried as she finds Danny who is sleeping on a bed nearby. The halfa and Sora also lived at the workshop. The plant girl shakes Danny awake as she said, "Danny, wake up, hurry!"  
"What?" asked Danny as he wakes up. He jumps with a start as he hears an explosion somewhere. "Pirates!"  
Sora, Danny, Tails, and Cosmo grabs some weapons, for Sora it's his usual Keyblade, as much as they can and run out to confront the intruders knowing that Port Agrabah is going to need all the help the island can get. The halfa changes into his ghost mode for this fight.  
Once outside, Danny spots Mouser attacking a girl named Frita about to throw a bomb at her.  
"No, please! This is the best cameo I can get for this thing!" cried Frita in horror as Mouser gets ready to attack. It looks like the end.  
Not really. Danny fires a blast at Mouser making the mouse yelp before he fell to the ground. As Frita runs to safely, the halfa and his friends charge into battle beginning to fight the other pirates attacking the place.  
"Whoa, you're doing great." Sora said commenting on Danny's fighting.  
"Thanks, I did have a lot of practice in JusSonic's Peter Pan parody, and No Limit 5's POTC parody as Captain Jack Sparrow." Danny responded as he dodges an attack by a pirate.  
'Well this gives me good practice becuase I am also playing Will Turner in Darren Mathias's POTC parody."

At the fort, things are getting very intense as the pirates are attacking from sea and from land.  
"Sight for the muzzle flash!" yelled Draco giving out an order.  
"Aim for the fleshes!" exclaimed a soldier as he prepares a cannon.  
"I need a full strike, fore and aft. Mr. Karkaroff, give me more cartridges!" More of the cannons fired at the Great Toon doing their best to take it out of commission. Draco turns to the concerned Sultan as he said, "Sir, for your own safely, get into my office now. That's an order."  
The Sultan groans as he doesn't like being given orders like that. But with no choice, the ruler of Port Agrabah runs to Draco's office as more cannons were fired.

The pirates laugh madly as they run to the Sultan's house. They can sense that what they're looking for is at this place.. As the villains approached the front door, Sleet stops them.  
"Allow me. I think it's better when I do this." said Sleet with an evil grin as he knocks on the door gently.  
Meanwhile Jasmine and June watch in disbelief as the pirates are attacking and destroying the town. Why are they doing this? What is their purpose? Then the two girls saw a shocking sight: the pirates are at the door. Hearing the knock at the door, the princess and the maid gasp as they themselves run downstairs.  
"SpongeBob, wait!" gasped June as the family's sponge butler is about to open the door. SpongeBob didn't even know what is waiting outside!  
"No!" screamed June, but it's too as SpongeBob opened the door.  
"Hello! May I help...eeek!" yelped SpongeBob in horror as Sleet points a gun at the butler.  
"Yeah, you can start by letting us inside!" laughed Sleet sinisterly as the pirates charged into the place. They begin trashing and looting while looking for the item they are looking for. The wolf spots the girls running upstairs as he remarked, "After them!"  
"Girls! Not one of them is Sonia but they'd do!" said Dingo as the two pirates run upstairs after them.  
Jasmine and June enters one of the doors and barricaded it, keeping the pirates out. Someone in a nightcap hops into the room. This someone is a strange-looking kangaroo with darkish purple fur, and maroon fur acting almost like a necklace around her neck, and a similarly-colored hairdo. This was Jane the Sour Kangaroo, the advisor to the Sultan.  
"What is all the racket? My son Rudy is trying to sleep in his room." said Jane yawning in annoyance.  
"Well, typical since his room is in your pouch!" remarked June rolling her eyes as a male joey that looked just like Jane, but with lighter purple fur, peeks out from Jane's pouch wearing a smaller nightcap. This is Rudy, Jane's son.  
"What's going on?" asked Rudy puzzled.  
"We got a pirate invasion! They are attacking Port Agrabah and is in our house right now!" exclaimed Jasmine in concern.  
"Really? Cool!"  
"No, Rudy! Pirates are not cool! Now back in your room!" barked Jane in concern as she pushes Rudy right back into the pouch.  
"I think they're after you, Jasmine." said June worried.  
"What? Why me?" asked Jasmine in alarm.  
"Well, obviously, kidnapping princesses is what pirates like to do." said Jane with an annoyed sigh. Typical. How can she raise her son Rudy to live in the way she wanted for him if there's pirates out there ruining things? "You're the Sultan's daughter so that's unfortunate for you."  
"In here!" yelled Sleet's voice as a slam soon came to the door. The wolf has used a remote control to turned Dingo into a battering ram and is using the creature in an attempt to break down the door.  
"Jane, hide! They haven't seen you and Rudy yet. When you get the chance, get out of here and run or hop to the fort!" exclaimed June in alarm.  
Soon the door breaks down as Sleet and Dingo barges into the room. As Dingo changes back to normal, he and Sleet spot the girls running into the other room, never minding Jane making an escape out the other door.  
"Heh heh. Two girls for the price of one." said Sleet evilly as he and his colleague run to the room Jasmine and June ran into. Upon entering, Sleet yelps in alarm as the princess swings her bed warmer at him sending him crashing to the floor. Jasmine swings at Dingo but the creature grabs the warmer stopping the attack.  
"Nice try!" laughed Dingo evilly. Suddenly June rips open the warmer sending ashes at the pirate making Dingo scream as he lets go and held where the ashes hit him. "Ouch, ouch! That hurts, Sleet! That really hurts!!"  
"Oh come on, you idiot!"  
Once the two pirates recovered, Sleet and Dingo chased after the girls who run out of the doom right downstairs. Jasmine and June didn't get too far as they find themselves cornered when Dingo jumps over the railing upstairs and landed in front of them, blocking their attempt of escaping.  
"End of the line, missies." said Dingo with an evil smirk.  
As Sleet came downstairs, a cannonball came crashing through the wall heading to a pirate distracting him and Dingo enough for Jasmine and June to escape again with the two pirates giving pursuit once more. They yelp as they nearly got hit by a chandelier that crashed in front of them.  
"I hate these stupid falling chandeliers clichés!" groaned Sleet angrily.  
Jasmine and June meanwhile got into the meeting room with the former locking the door to it.  
"Okay, I don't think that will hold them for long." said June in concern. "Jasmine, better get yourself a weapon."  
"What do you think I'm doing?" said Jasmine with an annoyed scowl as she tries to get a sword out of a mantle nearby. It's stuck however and it doesn't look like the princess can get it out in time.  
A bit later, the door to the meeting room came crashing down as Sleet and Dingo, the latter as a battering ram again, crashes into the room.  
"Can't we use something else but me as a battering ram for once?" groaned Dingo as he changed back to normal. He hated it when he is used as a prop all the time!  
Sleet hushed the idiot as he looks around whispering, "Oh poppets? Come on out. We know you went in here. You can't escape us."  
"Yeah, come out...uh, Sleet? What's poppets?"  
"Not a clue. Oh girls, come out and we won't hurt you. You got our promise...we'll find you..."  
As the two pirates search the room, none of them noticed a door of a cabinet opening by a crack. Jasmine and June has gone in there to obviously either hide or getting ready to ambush the two.  
"I know you got what we came for. It's calling to us. The gold is calling to us." said Sleet in a sing song voice as he and Dingo continues looking for Jasmine and June.  
"Weird. I didn't know gold can say anything." said Dingo stupidly and puzzled.  
Jasmine looks at the medallion she is wearing. Could this be what the pirates were looking for? They were attacking innocent people just to get this?  
The princess looks up and yelps as a familiar wolf eye peeks into the crack of the door right before it opens revealing a smirking Sleet who said, "Hello, poppets!"  
June take a good-sized steel bar that is in the cabinet for some reason and bend it around Sleet with her bare hands and then lift him AND the bar well off the ground with one hand.  
Sleet, who didn't seem worried, comment, "You DO seem to be a pretty strong AND fast young lady, but that's NOWHERE NEAR enough against US." He calmly takes his sword and cuts the bar holding him.  
June groans as she simply muttered, "Sharp sword."  
Once freed, Sleet then holds a sword to Jasmine's neck and comments, "I would suggest you not try any more super-stunts, Miss. You might be fast enough to avoid my friend's weapons, but I can kill YOUR friend before you have a chance to make a move against ME."  
"Parley!" yelled Jasmine surprising the three.  
"Huh?" asked the wolf and dingo puzzled.  
"You heard me, I involve the right of parley! I know the codes of the pirates that were made by the pirates Luffy and Guybrush Threepwood! You must take me to your captain to discuss the terms!"  
"I know what the code is, miss! I am not stupid!" snapped Sleet in annoyance as if Jasmine is patronizing him.  
"She's right. Once someone demands parley, he or she can't be harm until the parley is over." said June with a grin knowing that Jasmine is using the pirates' code to her advantage.  
"June is part of it so don't hurt her either." Jasmine added.  
"Forget the codes! I hate we killed the both of ya!" yelled Sleet impatiently.  
"Uh, they do have a point." said Dingo sheepishly. "Besides, they want to see the captain, right? They'll go without a fuss and we got to honor the code."  
"Why I hang with you, I'd never know!"

In the town, Sora and his friends were fighting a rabbit pirate named Yuck who is outpowering them. Without warning, he grabs them all with one hand and gets ready to finish them all.  
"Hello, deaths!" laughed Yuck as he gets ready to make the killing blow. Suddenly a sign fell and hits the rabbit sending him crashing into the store via breaking through a window letting the four go in the progress.  
"Goodbye, stupid." said Tails with a smirk. How did this guy get to be a pirate is beyond him?  
A scream is heard as the four turned. To their horror, they see Jasmine and June being taken away by Sleet and Dingo who are making a run for the Great Toon!  
"Jasmine!" yelled Sora in shock as the girl he loves is getting kidnapped.  
"June!" yelled Danny in alarm. The four is about to go after to saved the girls when a familiar pirate appear blocking their path. It's Mouser, "What?! Didn't I kill ya?!"  
"Nice try but you will never kill me, you can't kill any of us!" laughed Mouser sinisterly as he gets a bomb out. To the four's horror, it is lit!  
Sora and his friends back way as Mouser gets ready to throw the bomb. But to his surprise, the fuse suddenly stops flashing. The four looks surprised but saw a lucky break. This confused the mouse but, however, not enough to deter him.  
"Take this!" yelled Mouser as he throws a fist at the surprised Sora knocking him to the ground unconscious.  
"Sora!" yelled Danny, Tails, and Cosmo. They didn't have time to do anything as Mouser hits them all, knocking the three unconscious as well.

In the prison, one of the cannonballs attack has blown a hole in a wall, right in the cell belonging to the other prisoners who saw their chance to get away.  
"Do forgive us if we must run but you have no manner of luck at all." taunted Professor Calamitous as the pirates run out the hole to freedom.  
Daffy groans. He got to get out himself and go for the Great Toon himself. He got personal business to do on that ship. Spotting the bone near his cage, the duck grabs it and waved it to Pluto, still holding the keys.  
"Here, boy. It's just us now. Me and your friend, Daffy. Here, Pluto." said Daffy as he continues to whistle. Pluto seems to listen as he walks over to Daffy's cell, "Ah, good boy. A little closer, come on, doggy! Come on you little mutt."  
Suddenly a crash is heard. Someone is invading the prison! Pluto barks in concern as he runs away, the keys still in his mouth.  
"Hey, no! Come back! I didn't mean it! Come back!" yelped Daffy in alarm as his chance at freedom runs off along with the dog. The duck groans, "You see? This is why I changed my contact so that I no longer work with dogs and children."  
Daffy sees a prison guard begin thrown down the stairs. Then two pirates named Belladonna the demon dog and Red the hell cat came downstairs looking around.  
"What is this? This isn't the armory, it's some stupid prison." scowled Belladonna in annoyance. "This is the last time I let you lead!"  
Red then sees something and smirks as that something is none other than Daffy. He remarked, "Well, I'd be. Hey, Belladonna, look. It's Captain Daffy Duck."  
Belladonna, seeing Daffy, laughs as she spits at the duck as if hitting him while he's down. She remarked, "Well, I didn't think to see you again after we left you on that godforsaken island all alone. I see he got away. Too bad his luck didn't hold out!"  
"Oh, worry about your own luck! You pirates are despicable with your own Hell being reserved for betrayers and mutineers like you two!" scowled Daffy angrily as if he's familiar with the two. He is.  
Angrily, Red grabs Daffy by the neck as his arm gets exposed to the moon light. The duck looks shock as the cat's arm suddenly turns metal.  
"Well, what do you know? The curse is true and you all have it. Very interesting." said Daffy arching an eyebrow.  
"What do you know of Hell? Nothing, that's what!" snapped Red angrily as he lets Daffy go, "You can rot in here than in our place for all we care!"  
The two pirates left Daffy to rot in the prison. As he watched them go, the duck shrugged while remarking, "Thanks for the visit! Not!"

Jasmine and Ariel sat in the rowboat as Sleet and Dingo rowed them to the Great Toon. Both of them wonder who the captain of the attacking ship is. One thing for sure, they hope whoever it is is reasonable and can honor the pirate code.  
Upon aboard, the two were shoved to a pirate who glared at them. This pirate is strange vulture-like creature. He had black feathers with a few traces of white, a long, yellow beak, and a badly-misshapen toothy grin. He was Vlad Vladikoff, a black-bottom eagle who was also a wannabe bad guy.  
"What is this? We aren't supposed to be getting prisoners of war." said Vlad Vladikoff in annoyance as he looks at the captive girls.  
"I didn't want them but the Arabian girl provoked the right of parley with the captain." said Sleet rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"That's right. We came to..." Jasmine didn't get the chance to finish as Vlad Vladikoff slaps both her and June angrily.  
"Silence! You will talk when someone is talking to you!" scowled Vlad Vladikoff angrily. He gets ready to slap the two girls again when someone grabs his claw, stopping him.  
He looks and sees the one who stopped him. This someone is a man wearing a red coat. He also wore white gloves and sunglasses and had a giant orange moustache and had no hair. His stomach was shaped like an egg. He also had a robotic leg. His name is Dr. Eggman, the captain of the Great Toon.  
"Oh, Dr. Eggman." said Vlad Vladikoff nervously. "I mean Captain Dr. Eggman...uh..."  
"In case you've forgotten, the pirate code said you must not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley. Do I make myself clear?" asked Dr. Eggman angrily.  
"Uh, right. Sorry. I forgot."  
Dr. Eggman chuckles evilly as he bows to the girls saying, "Do forgive me for what happened. Vlad is a wannabe bad guy, a rookie, an idiot."  
"Well, forgive me for saying so but you look like Mechanikles with a spare tire." Jasmine joked in amusement. It's true. Dr. Eggman kinda looked like the mad scientist, only if the villain is fat.  
Eggman corrects, "Actually, the first Sonic game came a good three years BEFORE the Aladdin TV series so, if anything, Mechanikles is a much skinnier quasi-Greek version of ME with a cleaning obsession."  
June nods then spots some sort of chicken hanging on Dr. Eggman's shoulder. She looks puzzled as she coulda sworn that pirates have talking parrots or monkeys as pets.  
"Anyway, Captain Dr. Eggman, I have come to negotiate with what you're doing against Port Agrabah." said the princess in determination.  
"Well, well, first time a princess like that demanded just thing. We are but humble pirates. What is it you asked for?" asked Dr. Eggman with a grin.  
"Simple. We want you and your goons to leave and don't come back. Got it. We want you gone!" said June in determination.  
"Sorry, I wish I could but I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request. In other words, forget it!"  
Jasmine smirks. Dr. Eggman may say no but she has a way of convincing him to see things her ways. She takes out a familiar medallion startling the pirates. The villains then gasp as Jasmine holds the medallion over the waters.  
"Well, if you want it that way, I guess this is useless to you all now. I'll drop it." Jasmine threatened noticing the alarmed look on Dr. Eggman's face.  
"Yikes! That thing matters to us?" yelped Dr. Eggman. "Why would you think that?"  
"Simple. I know you are all looking for it. I saw this ship before a few years ago crossing from the English Channel." Jasmine continued slyly.  
"Oh really?"  
"But I guess if you don't want a parley or anything, I guess it's worthless so I don't want to keep it."  
Jasmine gets ready to drop it making the pirates gasp as they lunged forward, as if the medallion is what they needed.  
"Now hold on, hold on. Maybe a parley can work after all." said Dr. Eggman nervously. "What are your names?"  
"Oh, well our names are..." June begins to say.  
"Jasmine Strife and June Fenton! We are the maids for the Sultan!" said Jasmine quickly. If her suspicion is correct, then Sora and Danny may be the ones the pirates could be after for as well. The girls wanted to do their best to keep the boys safe.  
"So...both of you are called Jasmine Strife and June Fenton, eh?" asked Dr. Eggman in amazement.  
"Uh yeah. Awkward names, huh?" asked June hoping that the pirates would buy it.  
It seems to work as some of the pirates looked amazed as they mumbled, "Bootstrap. Jackal." The girls wonder who Bootstrap and Jackal are.  
"Out of curiosity, how did you two get your hands on that? Family heirloom?" asked Dr. Eggman slyly referring to the medallion.  
"If you think we stole it, you got another thing coming." snapped Jasmine angrily.  
"All right. Hand it over and we will take leave from Port Agrabah and never come back. You have my promise."  
Jasmine looks suspicious as Dr. Eggman holds a hand out expecting Jasmine to fulfill her part. She doesn't know what the pirates of the Great Toon would want with the medallion, but if it helps stop their attacks on Port Agrabah, then so be it. The princess hands the medallion over to Dr. Eggman who smirks evilly as he gave it to his chicken who clucked in excitement.  
"Okay, we did our part, time to do yours." demanded June.  
Dr. Eggman pauses as if thinking about it. Then with a nod, he walks away. This could mean one thing.  
"All right, put the cannons away! Inform the men that we're leaving right now!" Vlad Vladikoff yelled out as the vulture-like creature gave out orders. As the pirates did as they were told, the girls felt something is wrong. The pirates aren't even trying to get Jasmine and June back to land at all!  
"Dr. Eggman, wait! You gotta take us to shore!" exclaimed Jasmine as she and June follows the captain. "According to the Code of Order of the Brethren..."  
Jasmine was cut off as Dr. Eggman turns to her and said, "One problem: your return to shore wasn't part of the parley so unfortunately for you two, I can't do that. Another problem is that neither of you are pirates so the pirate's code don't apply to you two. And the last problem is that the code is more of a 'guideline' than rules."  
The girls gasp in shock as they realized that they must have made a terrible mistake. The captain of the Great Toon smirks evilly as he added, "Welcome to the Great Toon, Miss Strife and Miss Fenton."

Author's note  
Not good! The girls got kidnapped by the pirates of the Great Toon! And with the authorities of Port Agrabah not able to help them, Sora and his friends turned to the one pirate who can helped them now.

Daffy: Oh come on! You know who it is, obviously!

Me: Besides the escape, Daffy gets a crew, most of them suggested in reviews and one you're familiar with by now. And Dr. Eggman tells June and Jasmine of a curse...one of a 'metal' kind. Read, review, and suggest!


	4. Chapter 4: The Unlikely of Allies

**Chapter 4: The Unlikey of Allies**

Sora and his friends groan as they find themselves in the streets the next morning. What happened? They look around and see a shocking sight: the damage to the whole town. Then they remember: the attack last night...and Jasmine and June's kidnapping!  
"Oh man, Jasmine!" yelled Sora as he got up and rushed to the fort. Danny follows his friend in alarm. The two got to let the authorities know about the girls' abduction.  
"Hey, guys, wait up!" yelled Tails as he and Cosmo try their best to catch up.

At Draco's office, the commodore is discussing the damages caused by the pirate attack with the Sultan, Jane, Rudy, Crabbe, and Goyle listening in. With so much work to do to repair Port Agrabah, they are going to need a lot of repairs.  
"Draco, they got her!" yelled Sora as he and his friends run into the room. "They grabbed Jasmine and took off with her!"  
"They also grabbed June as well. You gotta do something!" yelled Danny frantically.  
"Crabbe, Goyle, get these four out of here. We're trying to get things done here." said Draco as he tries to go back to work while the two boys prepared to remove the group.  
"Hold it! Don't you care that Jasmine and June got grabbed?!" exclaimed Cosmo in disbelief. "This is the Sultan's daughter and her maid/best friend we're talking about here."  
"You got to find and captured the pirates that grabbed them." added Tails in concern. "They may harmed them or worst!"  
"Yeah! We gotta save them!" yelled Sora and Danny in agreement.  
Jane sighs as she said, "Look, we want to do so but we don't even know where to look. They could be at some secret island we don't know about!"  
"I agreed with Jane. I want to save my daughter so much but not if we have no clue to where to find her." said the Sultan with a sigh. "Sora, if you got any information that can help us, now is the time to share it.  
Sora and his friends hesitated. They looked worried. They have no idea where to even look for Jasmine, June, and the pirates that took them. They don't even know whom to talk to!  
"Uh...I think that duck we arrested yesterday knows about the Great Toon. He talked about it." said Goyle, remembering what Daffy told him and Crabbe yesterday.  
"More likely he mentioned it." remarked Crabbe.  
"If that's the case, ask him where to find it." said Sora excitedly. If this duck mention it, then he may have a clue to where the Great Toon could be.  
"Yeah!" said Rudy with a nod.  
"How?" scoffed Jane rolling her eyes. Why should she even have anything to do with the same pirate that tried to hurt the princess and her maid yesterday?"  
"Try making a deal with him. The duck could lead us to it if we give him what he wants." said Danny with a nod.  
"That will give Daffy Duck what he wants. Besides, those pirates who attacked last night just left the duck in his cell. Since that's the case, they are not his allies so we should not even bother." Draco turns back to the Sultan as if ending the conversion as he said, "Now, what I suggest..."  
"Is for you to shut up and listen!" yelled Sora furiously as he slams his Keyblade on the table startling everyone. "Jasmine and June could get hurt while you just stand here and do nothing!"  
"Now see here, Mr. Strife. Neither you nor your friends are soldiers or sailors, just Muggle blacksmiths. We don't have time for rash actions right now. Don't assume you and your friends are the only ones who care for Jasmine and June, because we care as well."  
Sora say, "Maybe, but you ARE allowing yourselves to get so bogged down in procedure that, by the time you mobilize, it may very well be too late for them."  
"Just go back to the shop, Mr. Strife. There's nothing either you or your friends can do now." said Jane as she waves the four off in dismissal.  
The friends frown but left anyway. They knew that they can't wait time for Draco or his men to finally get to rescuing the princess and June. It would be too late. They knew that there's only one way to saved Jasmine and June now...and only one person who could help them do that.  
"Hey, has anyone seen Rudy?" asked Jane as she remembered something important.

Daffy scowled as he tries to pick the lock to his cell via the same bone he used to try to tempt Pluto with. So far, he didn't get much luck.  
"Geez, and here I thought it is a skeleton key." groaned Daffy in annoyance. Then he hears footsteps coming. He leaves the bone in the lock and sits down as he count down, "Five, four, three, two, one."  
Sure enough, four familiar figures came in as Sora said, "You, duck!"  
"Well, well. Glad to see you finally came to visit and help me out, you four."  
Sora looks surprised then ask him, "How did you already know that we were coming?"  
Then Daffy respond by saying, "Because of three reasons. One, I already had seen the original movie at least five times. Two, it's in the script. Three, I already played Jack Sparrow in another POTC parody."  
Danny asked, "In another POTC parody?"  
Then, the duck say, "Yeah. A Looney Tunes version called 'Loonies of the Carribean'. It's made by a good author named Dragon-Wing-Z AKA tsukiryoushi."  
Sora asked, "Let me guess. Bugs and Lola are playing Will and Elizabeth, right?"  
Then, Daffy say. "Unfortunately for me, yeah."  
Danny said, "Wait a minute! Right now, Sora and me are playing a character whose is also playing by Bugs Bunny in another parody? It's cool!"  
Then, Sora said, "Yeah! Bugs Bunny is one of the most greatest cartoon characters of all-time. Knowing that, I'm proud to play someone he is already playing."  
Daffy angrily say, "That's it! From now on, I forbid you two to talk about the rabbit in front of me, okay?!"  
"He's right. We got something more important to talk about. Like the Great Toon, ever heard of it?" Danny asked Daffy, getting back to the subject at hand.  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Why?"  
"So where did the pirates of that ship is hiding it? Any idea?" asked Tails hopefully.  
"Idea, he asked." Daffy laughed in amusement. "I supposed you haven't heard the stories, eh?" He waited for an answer. When none came, he chuckled as he said, "Thought so. Dr. Eggman, the 'captain' of the Great Toon, and his crew of weirdoes are sailing from the most deadly island ever, Isla Nublar. It is an island so hidden that it can't be found except by those who know where it is already."  
"We saw the ship so if it's real, so where it came from." said Cosmo with a nod.  
"And where is it?" asked Tails hopefully.  
"Oh, why you're asking me? I try to take you all down yesterday. Why ask me, the guy who almost killed a princess and a maid? Okay, not killed, more like humiliated. Why yours truly?" asked Daffy as he look at his hand in amusement.  
"You're a pirate, that's why." said Danny. "And such, you could know about it and maybe help us."  
"Eh, I supposed by doing so, you four will end up being pirates as well."  
"No way! We aren't turning into pirates!" yelled Sora angrily.  
"The only reason we're asking you is that those creeps took Princess Jasmine and June!" exclaimed Danny angrily.  
"Oh ho! So you two DO have girls!" said Daffy smirking in triumph. "Well, if you wanted to be brave and go rescue the obvious girls in distress thing, then so do without me. Saw no profit in it for me, no way, no how!"  
"In that case, we will get you out of here, will that work?" asked Tails with a nod.  
Daffy ask, "So, you want to team-up with me?"  
Then, Sora respond by saying, "Well, it's not gonna be the first time I team up with a duck with a bad tamper."  
"All right...even so, that dog ran off with the keys."  
Sora calmly comment, "A good lightning blast from my Keyblade can short out the force field and then I can use the blade portion to spring the lock."  
Daffy thought about it. He still have a feeling he has seen Sora and Danny before. He then said, "Before we continued, what are your names?"  
"My name is Sora Strife, these are my friends Danny Fenton, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and Cosmo."  
Daffy, upon hearing Sora and Danny's last names, arches an eyebrow as he said, "Well, well, Sora and Danny, eh? Let me guess: your dads gave you those names?"  
"Well, yeah." said Sora and Danny at once puzzled and suspiciously.  
Daffy got up as he said, "You know what? My mind is changed, Strife and Fenton. If you and your friends could get me out of this cell, then maybe I can do what it takes to get you all to the Great Toon and get those girls back. How about it?"  
The four looked at each other and think about it. Should they even trust a pirate like Daffy? But with Jasmine and June still kidnapped, they will have to.  
"All right, it's a deal." said Danny as he shakes the duck's hand while the others did the same thing.  
"Well, Strife...what are you waiting for? Get me outta here." said Daffy impatiently.  
Sora then fires a lightning blast from his Keyblade. To the amazement of the pirate and the others, the force field was soon circuit out. Next, Sora uses his blade to spring the lock opening the cell in the progress.  
Daffy comment, "You know, I COULD have simply squeezed through the bars after you shut down the force field."  
Sora admits, "Yes, but THAT was quicker. Now let's get out of here."  
"Right. Before they know you're missing." said Danny in agreement.  
Daffy comment, "You are probably wondering why I agreed to help you after all once you and Danny mentioned your names."  
Sora look amazed and comment, "How did you know that?"  
Daffy then answer, "One: It's in the script, I just figured I'd save you the trouble of asking it yourselves later on. Two: I WAS in the Basil of Baker Street role in JusSonic's 'Great Mouse Detective' parody."  
"Uh, can we get going, please?" asked Cosmo worried as she looks out the cell door to see if anyone is coming.  
"Oops! Save the rest for later. Gotta get my stuff."  
Daffy grabs his things the guards have left in a corner nearby before he was thrown into the cell and follows the four as they run out of the prison area.

The five arrived at the docks looking at the Arabian, the same ship Jasmine, June, Sora, and Danny met all those years ago.  
"Okay...so we're going to steal that ship." said Sora eyeing the Arabian. He then asked, "Why do we even need a ship? Danny could fly us under his own power."  
Daffy answered, "A. It's in the script. B. It's a pretty long distance and I doubt the ghost boy, with all due respect, has the stamina to fly that long without stopping to rest, which would be a VERY bad idea over an ocean. C. He might be able to fly carrying just the four of us, but we need an entire crew for what I have in mind and I doubt he could maintain flight carrying THAT MANY individuals, no disrespect intended."  
"None taken." said Danny with a shrug.  
"Anyway, steal is too strong a word. More like commandering, that's the best way to say it. Before we go on doing this, I got a question about your business, Sora. This girl...how far are you willing to die for her?"  
Sora responded by saying, "She's one incredible girl. I would like to show her a world who is shinning, shimmering, splendid. In fact, I would like to show her a whole new world, a new fantastic point of…"  
Then, Daffy interrupt him by saying, "Stop it, girlie boy! First, we are not in an Aladdin parody, but in a Pirates of the Caribbean parody. Second, it's not because Aladdin's wife is your girlfriend in this story that you have to sing this Academy Award winning song!"  
Sora said with a grin, "Oh! I see. You're just jealous because this song have won an Oscar and none of your Warner Bros. shorts have won only one Oscar."  
Daffy say, "Just shut up! Now, we are going to return to the Pirates parody, okay?!"  
"Anyway to answer your question, I will die for her."  
"Okay, that's what I wanted to know, geez!"

Knowing that they will be seen if they try to get to the Arabian the old normal way, Sora, Daffy, and their group tried a sneaky way to do so: hide under a rowboat via the opening that they're in by holding the thing upside down. As they swim to the ship, they do their best to keep their heads above water.  
"I don't know what's more loony: this or you." said Danny with a groan.  
"Hey, both things work great together." said Daffy in amusement.  
Daffy then yelp in alarm. That's because he has stepped into a lobster cage someone is using to trap lobsters in and it closed on his foot. The duck does his best to shake it off but it stays stuck. Groaning, Daffy does his best to swim on despite the awkward predicament he is in.  
Near the shore, the barrel that the cage is attached to began floating off as the duck swims on with the latter still stuck to his foot. This interests Ed who is fishing...with a string tied to his toe.  
"I like floating barrels!" said Ed happily.

Once the five got to the Arabian, they ditched their disguise (while Daffy ditch the cage and barrel) and board the ship alarming those on board already.  
"All right, don't freak out everyone! We came for your ship!" yelled Daffy with a smirk.  
"Yeah! Aye! Avast!" exclaimed Danny who has turned into his ghost mode.  
A pause, then everyone laughed at the most sorry excuse for boarders ever AKA Sora, Danny, Cosmo, and Tails who frowns at the laughing.  
"Oh bother. When did you think a ship like this can be manned by one guy, a halfa, a duck, a fox, and a plant thing?" remarked Manny in amusement. "Besides, you won't make it out of the bay if you try..."  
Manny didn't get the chance to finish as Daffy pulls his pistol out and points it at the boy cutting him off.  
"Hello, Manny. My name is Captain Daffy Duck. Savvy, whatever that is." said Daffy with a grin.  
Someone ask Daffy, "How a crazy duck like you can be a captain?"  
Then, Daffy say, "Hey! In the 'Duck Dodgers' series, I was a captain!"  
This same someone say, "Yes, but you were a SPACESHIP captain, not a sea captain. Also, you weren't a GOOD spaceship captain. Even Marvin or Star Johnson are better than you for this job."  
Daffy say, "Ah! Just shut up!"

Once word of Daffy's escape spread, Draco and his men search the town in hopes to get the duck before he could escape. However, they couldn't find him anywhere. As they arrived at the docks, one of the commodore's men spotted Manny and the rest of those on the Arabian rowing to the shore via a rowboat. Something is wrong as the Arabian is leaving, without authorization!  
"Draco, sir," yelled Yang surprised at what he's seeing.  
"They took the Arabian, sir! They took it! Duck, Prower, Cosmo, Fenton, and Strife, they all grabbed the Arabian!" yelled Manny waving for his boss's attention.  
Draco gets a spyglass out and looks at the Arabian. Sure enough, there's Daffy all right and Sora, Danny, Tails, and Cosmo are with them getting the ship ready for departure, it looks like.  
"Very rash move, Sora Strife." said Draco with a sigh. He can't believe that the boy would resort to this just because Draco and the Sultan would refused to go rescued Jasmine and June now. And it's enough to even break out and team up with Daffy of all people! "That is without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever seen."

On the Arabian, Sora and Danny pulled the anchor up while they get the ship ready for departure. Of course, it looks like they won't be going anywhere as they spot the Firebolt Seaship coming on them fast!  
"Looks like we got company." said Tails worried. Daffy turn, holding his gun, and sees the ship coming. He smirks devilishly, not worried at all as if he wanted them to come. Everything is going as planned.

The Firebolt Seaship got closer to the Arabian as Manny in the small boat gave out the orders to those with him yelling as he and the men try to catch up to the perpetrators, "Bring her around, bring her around!"  
Once the ship that Draco and his men are on stopped near the other one and the boarding lines are thrown connecting the ships, the commodore and his men boarded the Arabian. They are intending to bring in Daffy, Sora, and the others in by any means necessary. Of course, Draco looks around and is puzzled for the pirate and his accomplices don't seem to be anywhere in sight.  
"Look everywhere! They couldn't have gone far!" exclaimed Draco as his men begin searching the cabins. Of course, as they did so, no one noticed five familiar figures flying/swinging towards the Firebolt Seaship, as well as no one seeing a grinning familiar duck going near where the boarding lines are at, getting his sword out.  
Draco looks puzzled. So far, no trace of the perpetrators. So where are they? Suddenly the Slytherin Commodore hears the sound of boarding lines being cut and a ship sailing away. Suddenly a dawn of realization came to Draco's face: it isn't the Arabian that they were stealing...  
"Everyone, get back to the Firebolt Seaship now!" yelled Draco in alarm.  
"Hurry!" yelled a sailor as everyone who came with Draco rushes up and tries to rush to get back on their ship. But by the time all of them got to the deck, it's too late. The Firebolt Seaship is sailing away with new owners waving goodbye tauntingly.  
"Hey thanks for the ship, Draco buddy! At least you made up for our little problem yesterday! Couldn't have got the ship without ya! Woo hoo!" laughed Daffy as he waves goodbye.  
Draco couldn't believe it! He has been tricked and by a pirate and blacksmiths, no less! Turning to his men, he yelled, "Get the sails ready! We will take care of this!"  
"Uh...the wind is at quarter astern. We won't get to them in time." Yang pointed out worried. He's right. With the wind the way it was, they won't be able to get their commanding ship back.  
"Who said we will get to them? We just need to make sure we get in range of the guns."  
"Uh right. Okay, get the guns ready, pronto!" The sailors rushed off to get the cannons ready to open fire. Worried, Yang turned to Draco remarking, "Hey, you sure we should do that? Open fire on our own ship?"  
Draco cringes his teeth as he snapped, "It better off at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a filthy mudblood of a pirate!"  
"Sir, the rudder chain has been disabled!" exclaimed a sailor. It's true. The sailors found the thing disabled. They won't be able to get the cannons ready in time! The duck has done it again!  
Draco and his men watch helplessly as the Firebolt Seaship continues sailing away...and is about to collide into the same rowboat Manny and his men are in!  
"Abandon boat thingie!" yelled Manny in alarm as everyone in the rowboat jumped out of the thing just as the Firebolt Seaship crashed into it causing it to break up and sink under the departing ship.  
"Sorry! Would you believe this is my first time sailing?" asked Tails sheepishly.  
Yang, back on the Arabian, whistles in amazement as he comments, "That is got to be the best pirate I have ever seen."  
"That is what he wants us to think." said Draco with a frown. He has a feeling that this won't be the last he has seen of Daffy Duck, Sora, Danny, and the last two.

Once the Firebolt Seaship is a time away from Port Agrabah, Sora and his friends who helped sail the thing decide to get some rest while Daffy sails the ship hunting.  
"Hey listen, Daffy...while I was living in the Destiny Islands, my mom raised me by herself. When she died, I went forth into the world looking for my dad who walked out a long time ago." Sora explained as he sharpens his Keyblade a bit.  
"Right. I met Sora during the same time I was looking for my own dad." said Danny as he sits back and relax. "Our dads are called Cloud Strife and Jack Fenton."  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me of what I was going to say before the fox's plant girlfriend interrupted me. I knew those guys very well." said Daffy with a grin. "Would you believe I am one of the few wise guys who knew that Cloud and Jack were their real names? Everyone else knows them by the names of Bootstrap and Jackal."  
"Bootstrap and Jackal?" asked Sora and Danny surprised.  
"Yep, good friends, even though Jackal was bit of a nut when it come to ghosts. Good pirates as well. You two looked like them...of course Bootstrap's hair is more blonde and Jackal, need I say more?"  
"You're crazy. My dad isn't a pirate. He's a merchant sailor who always obeyed a law like every good, respectable man should be." said Sora upset that Daffy would call his dad, Cloud, a pirate.  
"And my dad may be a nut when it come to ghosts, but he is also a merchant sailor who would never resort to piracy!' yelled Danny angrily in agreement.  
Daffy scoffed as he remarked, "Give it up. Those two are bloody pirates, scallywags!"  
"Our dads are no pirates!" yelled Sora and Danny angrily. The Keyblade holder gets his Keyblade out while Danny went ghost again as if both were wanting to fight Daffy again.  
"Awww, put that thing away and changed back, you two. You are just going to get your butts kicked again."  
"No way, you didn't beat us." said Sora with a frown. "You just didn't bother following the rules of engagement. I'd kill ya in a fair fight."  
"Hey, I'm a toon so it's hard to kill me," said Daffy slyly. "And FYI, who said I have to fight fair, okay?"  
Daffy continues sailing the ship. As he does, he looks at Sora and Danny who begins cleaning up a bit. Rolling his eyes, he turned the steering wheel to move one of the sails causing a yard to catch the two. This action caught the two off guard as they ended up being swing over the sea hanging for dear life. Daffy grabs Sora's Keyblade during the whole thing while Danny was forced to change back to normal.  
"All right, now that I got your attention, listen up." said Daffy sternly. "There are only a few rules that matters now: what you can and cannot do. To make my point clear, you two can either admit that your dads are pirates and good men or you don't. But there's piracy in both your blood you two, I know it so you have to deal with it, okay? I also could throw you both overboard and leave you both to drown but I can't take this ship to Tatooine Island with a fox and a plant girl accompanying me. No, sir!"  
Daffy chuckles as he then swings Sora and Danny back onto the ship. Once they got freed, the duck gave Sora his Keyblade back as he said, "So...wanna sail under the command of a pirate or not?"  
Sora pauses then shrugs as he said, "Oh why not? Onto Tatooine Island?"  
"You got it, brother."  
"Yeah!" said Danny, Tails and Cosmo at once.  
"Same here," The five looked surprised upon hearing another voice. Someone is in the ship with them. It's coming from a pile of rope. As they got closer, they jumped as a familiar face pops out. "Hello!"  
"Rudy?" exclaimed Tails looking surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well I try to talk mom into talking the Sultan into going after the princess now because I feel like they must be rescued." Rudy explained. "Then when mom refused to listen, I decided I could go and help you. I knew you would board this ship since it's the best and all so I hide here." The Joey paused then said, "So are we going?"  
"Oh brother. This is why I wanted to stop working with dogs and children." said Daffy with a groan.

Tatooine Island is one of the fewest islands where a pirate is freed to be a pirate. It is discouraged for tourists to come here as they could get beaten up, robbed, killed, maybe not in that order at any time. For pirates, it's kinda like everyday is a holiday and they can break the law and not care at all. This replies to six visitors.  
"So this is Tatooine Island?" asked Rudy amazed as he hops up to keep with the others at all time.  
"You got it. You are not a pirate unless you breathed down the sweet, proliferous boquest that is Tatooine Island." said Daffy. He breaths in and sighs happily. "So what you lot think?"  
"Eh, it's something else." said Tails with a shrug.  
"You think we can find a crew here?" asked Cosmo feeling nervously at one of the pirates passing out.  
"Hey, you can find a crew in a town like this! No man can ever feel unwanted." Daffy smiles as he spies a pink rabbit looking annoyed at him. Going up to her, the duck replied, "Hey Yin! Did ya miss me?"  
Yin's response? The rabbit slaps him in the face angrily making the duck yelped, "Oooh! Did I deserve that?" The duck turns and sees a blue haired Goth girl going to him now. "Oh, Yumi!"  
"And who is this flirt?!" snapped Yumi angrily as she glares at Yin. Before Daffy could answer, the girl punches him in the face causing the duck's beak to fall right off.  
"Okay, perhaps I deserved that." Daffy said as he picks his beak up and puts it back on. He groaned out, "Now I know how Pepe must feel."  
"Well, I'm comfortable." said Danny rolling his eyes while Tails, Cosmo, and Rudy giggled at the duck's misfortune.

A group of pirates was sleeping in an alley in boxes, etc. unaware of a group is approaching. A familiar pig is among them. It is nothing other than Porky. The pig has been down on his luck ever since he was discharged from the Royal Navy many years ago. Porky has been going from odd job to odd job but each one never lasted.  
The pig is sleeping near seven experiment things. The first was a male with Stitch's, his father, physical structure. He had electric blue untamed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a darkish green. He was also of a giant size and chubby/muscular compared to his siblings, and was nearly as tall as Stitch. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a black and grey jumpsuit. He was Ryan "Pride" Pelekai, The Oldest of Stitch's children.  
The second was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had dark-orange un-groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a bluish-white. He was reasonably big and rather padded in body fat. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a yellow and purple jumpsuit. He was Sid "Sloth" Pelekai, The Second oldest of Stitch's children.  
The third was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had darkish-pink, gelled outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a sandish-brown. He was half giant-sized and was partially muscular. He wore black sunglasses, and dark-red spiked color. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a dark-blue and red jumpsuit. He was Dino "Wrath" Pelekai, The Third oldest of Stitch's children.  
The fourth was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had swamp green well-groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a yellow. He was kinda thin with giant forearms, and he wore huge glasses. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore an orange and blue jumpsuit. He was Kooky "Envy" Pelekai, The Fourth oldest of Stitch's children.  
The fifth was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had dark-purple groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a Teal. He was also very overweight, hardly muscular, but slightly big for his age. He had a big star-shaped grayish/greenish birthmark on the left side of his face. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a Turquoise and swamp green jumpsuit. He was Morton "Gluttony" Pelekai, The Sixth oldest of Stitch's children.  
The sixth was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had lime-green tacky outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a grey. He was pretty small, due to being one of the youngest, and kinda plump. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a purple and black jumpsuit. He was Kevin "Greed" Pelekai, The Seventh oldest of Stitch's children.  
The seventh was a male with Stitch's physical structure. He had blue groomed outer-fur, and his inner-fur (Underbelly) was a lighter blue. He wears an orange bandanna around his neck with a crudely drawn picture of monster teeth on it. He looked like a younger and smaller version of Stitch. He had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and he wore a grey and black jumpsuit. He was Stitch Pelekai Jr., The Eighth oldest and youngest of Stitch's children.  
As the eight continued sleeping, a familiar duck grabs a bucket of water and throws the contents of the thing onto the group waking them up.  
"What? Who? Where? Naga, I will break whoever just did that!" exclaimed Ryan angrily as he wakes up.  
"W-w-w-what's the big idea? I'm t-t-t-trying to sleep!" protested Porky in annoyance.  
"You should talk! You snore!" snapped Morton angrily.  
"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" exclaimed a familiar voice. The eight look up and is surprised as they see a duck pirate standing nearby.  
"Well, what do you know? It's Captain Daffy Duck!" said Stitch Jr. in amazement as he and the others get up.  
"D-d-d-daffy! What do y-y-y-you want?" asked Porky with a frown. "Y-y-y-you don't go and w-w-w-wake up a pig or e-e-e-experiments when they're sleeping...and w-w-w-w-wetting them."  
"Yeah! You better give us a good reason why we don't break more than your beak!" snapped Kooky angrily as he and his siblings prepared to strike.  
"Ah, I do have a good reason. Since I woke you eight up, I thought I could start your morning off with some drinks!" said Daffy with an assuring grin. "And the eight who were sleeping gets to drink them while they listen to a proposition from the one who did the waking up here."  
"Don't know what you're going for but I'm in." Sid said with a grin. He then yelps as more water is spilled onto him, this time from Danny. "Hey! Why did you do that for?!"  
"Nothing." said Danny innocently as the others chuckles.

Daffy brings the sleeping pirates and the newcomers to a tavern. The pig and experiments were already sitting at a table in the corner of the building.  
"Keep a sharp eye, okay?" Daffy said to Sora, Danny, Tails, and Cosmo. He wanted to make sure so Daffy could get away in case of trouble.  
Once the others left as Daffy sat down, Porky asked, "S-s-s-so what brings you back here, D-d-d-daffy?"  
"Well, Cadet, if you must know, I'm going after...the Great Toon."  
Kevin yelps and spits his drink out on Dino. The latter yelps then growls angrily, "Hey! Why you," Dino jumps on Kevin getting into a fight with him.  
Daffy, rolling his eyes, continues talking while ignoring Dino and Kevin's fight, "I know where it is so I will do whatever it takes to get it back."  
"Sounds like a foolish idea." groaned Morton as he ate his food in front of him like a pig.  
"Id. You know the tales of the Great Toon than we do." agreed Stitch Jr. looking concerned.  
"Well, that is why I know what Dr. Eggman is up to." said Daffy not worried. "What I needed to make this journey a success is a good crew."  
"I remember Dr. E-E-Eggman. He w-w-w-won't bother to s-s-s-s-suffer fools nor make d-d-d-d-deals with one." said Porky as he drinks from his glass.  
"Good thing I am not a fool, eh Cadet?"  
"Okay, Mr. Duck, if you think you're no fool, what makes you think Dr. Eggman would just give his ship up to ya, huh?" challenged Dino who has succeeded in pinning Kevin to the floor.  
"Maybe a little...leverage, don't ya think?" Daffy said with a smirk as he motions to the five. Tails held Cosmo close to keep the creeps away from her while Rudy stay near Sora as good as possible.  
"Oh, I t-t-t-t-think I've seen the s-s-s-s-spiky hair boy and the b-b-b-b-black haired one before." said Porky observing Sora and Danny. "B-b-b-b-but those two?"  
"Those two are the sons of Bootstrap Strife and Jackal Fenton, their only child each, savvy?"  
"Savvy? What's savvy?" asked Kevin as he managed to get Dino off of him.  
"Ha. This duck is talking about leverage and feeling a change in the wind, now he wants to find sailors who is crazy like him to go after the Great Toon." said Kooky rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"Hey, we can always hope, right? After all: take what you can..." said Daffy with a grin.  
The group at the table takes their glasses and made a toast as the pig and the experiments exclaimed, "Give nothing back!"  
The group laughs as they took their drinks and slams their glasses on the table.

As Jasmine and June sat down in the chairs on the dreaded Great Toon, they looked out the window very sadly. From the looks of things, they may never get back home again. And they may never see Sora and Danny again either.  
They looked up as they heard the door opening. And what do you know, Sleet and Dingo of all pirates came in with a blood red dress and a light green dress each.  
"Uh, hey pretties. Dr. Eggman wants you both to eat with him tonight." said Dingo happily.  
"Plus, he wants you both to wear these." said Sleet motioning to the dresses he and Dingo are holding.  
Jasmine frowns. After what the captain did, he wants her and June to eat with him. The princess then snapped, "Well tell the mad scientist who thinks he's a captain that I'm declined to acquiesce to his request."  
"He knew you would say that. He said in case of that, you can dine with us...with no clothes on!"  
Dingo and Sleet laughs madly while the wolf drools like a pervert. Jasmine and June looks at each other uneasily. They got only one choice left now.

Jasmine and June, wearing the dresses Sleet and Dingo gave them, eat dinner quietly in the Captain's cabin. Dr. Eggman sat in her chair while watching the two  
"Well, there's no need to stand on ceremony or call to impress anyone. You must be hungry." said Dr. Eggman. "And no, I don't know what that means either."  
Jasmine and June paused. They are getting hungry. Jasmine ditched the silverware and eats a chicken leg like mad with her bare hands. June meanwhile ditched the gloves that came with the dress and eats a leg herself.  
"Well, for a pirate, you sure got good turkey." said June with her mouth full with food open.  
"Figures you two would enjoy the meal Here, have some grape wine. It's special." said Dr. Eggman as he pours some wine into two goblets. The girls take the things and drank them down happily. The mad scientist grabs an apple as he said, "How about an apple? They look good."  
"No thanks. It's poisoned."  
"Don't be ridiculous. I see no honor of killing either one of you."  
June ask Eggman, "How did you get the role of Barbossa? I think that the author should have chosen Captain Whisker, another Sonic character, who is a real pirate, for playing Barbossa."  
Then, Eggman said, "Maybe, but Captain Whisker only appears in one game so far and I'm more popular than him since I am Sonic's archenemy."  
Jasmine scowled then decided to get down to business so to speak as she said, "Look, let us go Dr. Eggman. You got what you came for so why bother taking us as well? We aren't useful to you."  
Dr. Eggman chuckles upon hearing that as he takes out the medallion that the pirates took from Jasmine. He said, "I don't think you know what this is, do you?"  
"It's a pirate medallion. So?" asked June puzzled. For some reason though, she expects there's more to the story.  
"This is Aztec gold...one of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortéz which was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold...a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."  
"Oh come on. I don't believe in those ghost stories, Captain Dr. Eggman." said Jasmine rolling her eyes though she looks concerned.  
"That's correct. That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found except for those who know where it is." said Dr. Eggman with a growl. He commented, "Until we became victims of the curse, I assumed Daffy was trying to trick us simply because he wanted the treasure all to himself. Daffy always WAS one of the greediest individuals I have ever known. However, I suppose the fact that he; Mister Greed himself; was trying to steer well clear of THAT particular treasure should have been a dead giveaway that it was cursed. Anyway we found it, the chest. Inside is the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize...the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust."  
The villain looks at the girl seriously as Dr. Eggman continues, "My men and I are all cursed, Miss Strife and Fenton. We got the gold by greed, sure, but we ended up being hurt by it every day."  
While the villain isn't looking, Jasmine hides her butter knife planning to use it to stab Dr. Eggman which should allow her and June the chance to escape.  
"Only one thing can freed us from the curse. We must bring the Aztec gold back to the island and repay with blood. Thanks to you two, we got the last piece we needed to free us once and for all." said Dr. Eggman with a grin.  
"And what is that blood to be repay?" asked June.  
"Well...why else can we not kill ya both yet? Now how about a bite?" laughed Dr. Eggman as he once again offers an apple to the two.  
Jasmine quickly makes her move. She stabbed the villain in the heart with the knife making Dr. Eggman scream. As the girls back away, they watch as the captain pulls the knife out of himself. To their surprise, the villain isn't dying at all!  
"Okay, stupid question. What were you two planning once you killed me eh? Any answer?" asked Dr. Eggman curiously.  
The girls ran outside in an attempt to make a run for it. But as they run outside, Jasmine and June saw a surprising sight: the men are outside waiting for them, except they are robots! There are organs, sure, but none of them are falling out and such. The girls then sees a familiar chicken approaching and clucking madly at them. It's Cluck, Dr. Eggman's pet chicken, but he's a robot as well.  
As the girls back away a bit, they turned and sees Dr. Eggman through the open doorway. To his surprise, they are BOTH A LOT calmer despite being cornered by robotic pirates.  
"Okay, what gives? What are you two aren't freaking out?" asked Dr. Eggman puzzled.  
Jasmine admit, "I've had to tangle with Mozenrath's undead servants a few times, so it takes a lot more than a crew of undead pirates, even though they looked like robots, to unnerve me."  
June adds, "And I AM the Te Xuan Xe. I'm BEYOND used to a wide host of supernatural beings."  
Eggman rolls his eyes and comments, "Okay, good points, but it would probably be a lot better if we stuck to the script here."  
A pause as Jasmine and June are briefly considering trying to fight their way out despite being greatly outnumbered by undead robotic pirates.  
Jasmine pointed out, "You DO have your powers and skills and I am a pretty capable fighter myself. Between the two of us..."  
June interrupts her and comments, "It still wouldn't be enough. I have no doubts that you might be able to BRIEFLY fend off one, two or even three of them and while I've got the strength and speed to hold my own against up to a dozen of them for a halfway decent time, we have to keep in mind that the odds are too badly against us AND our opponents are incapable of feeling physical pain or of dying. That means, in addition to sheer numbers, they also have the edge against most opponents because they can AFFORD to be literally fearless and keep on coming until their opponents are too exhausted to go on."  
"Glad to see that someone came to their senses after her experiences in some of those Return of Jafar parodies. Ironic that the princess who starred in said movie is here as well." laughed Dr. Eggman in amusement. He then grabs the two and points to the moon as the villain continues, "See the moon? It shows what we really are! We cannot be along the living or mortal. We can't die but we are not dead either. I have been thirsty and Hungry for too long and I can't satisfied them! I feel nothing, no wind in my face, no spray of the sea, or a women's flesh and her warmth!"  
The girls got out of his hold and moved back as the villain reach for them. They looked surprised as the captain's hand turns metal. Once Dr. Eggman walks out into the moonlight, he soon turns into a full robot, including the organs.  
"If I were you two, I would start believing in ghost stories, because you two are now in a robotic version of one!" laughed Dr. Eggman sinisterly.  
The villain grabs a wine bottle nearby, removes the cork, and drinks it. Of course, the wine pours out a part of his robotic body which has leaks in it. The girls decided that they don't want to hang out in the open anymore so run back to their room much to the amusement of Dr. Eggman and the crew who laughs at their departure.  
Soon Dr. Eggman stops laughing and snapped, "What are you all doing laughing like idiots?! Get back to work!"  
"You heard him! Back to work!" ordered the metallic Vlad Vladikoff sinisterly.

Author's note  
So that is what the curse does. A twist of the original, eh? Next chapter, Daffy gets the rest of his crew as they chased after the pirates of the Great Toon. Meanwhile, the Great Toon pirates themselves try to free themselves of the curse. Can they? Do you really need an answer? Read, review, and suggest!


	5. Chapter 5: Isla Nublar

Author's note  
Nice suggestions, they are very nice. movie reviewer (nice name BTW) and nobodiez, interesting ideas. I will try my best to use them.

**Chapter 5: Isla Nublar**

Sora and his friends looked amazed as they see a bunch of pirates waiting at the appointed place back on Tatooine Island. They are amazed that Daffy got himself crew members at all!  
"Id, what do you know? Take a look at this." said Ryan in amazement.  
"T-t-t-t-they looked like faithful h-h-hands before the mast, every m-m-man worthy enough to be in this crew. And crazy too." said Porky in amazement.  
"So, these are the people who are going to help us get Jasmine and June back?" asked Danny in disbelief at the crew. They looked like rookies from a festival.  
"Hey, at least we got a few people right? Right," Daffy said. He then looks at the people getting out a list of names of characters who he won't bother to remember later on.  
Daffy looks at the first few recruits. One of them is a duck and he had blue eyes, a yellow bill, orange legs and feet, and white feathers. He wore a midnight blue shirt with a zipper going down the middle, yellow wristbands, a small blue cape of some sort, and a blue hat with a few zippers on it. His name is Donald Duck.  
Another recruit is a six-foot-tall dog humanoid, and he had black fur, a tan muzzle, two buck teeth, and he wore a funny yellow hat, red goggles, a green turtle neck, a black vest, white gloves, yellow cargo pants, a black belt, and yellow shoes. His name is Goofy.  
The third one is a three-foot tall mouse humanoid with big black ears, a black nose, a red short sleeved zipped-up jacket with black short sleeves, white gloves, red cargo shorts, and big yellow and black shoes. His name was Mickey Mouse.  
Daffy frowns as he sees Donald and asked, "Okay, duck who talk funny, what are you doing here?"  
Donald say, "Well, I'm not happy myself to see you again. But Mickey and Goofy convince me to be part of the crew."  
Then, Daffy whisper to Sora and ask him, "Is he the duck with a bad temper you told me about earlier?"  
Sora asked, "Yes. You know him?"  
Daffy say, "Yeah. Something about a piano duel I don't want to talk about."  
"Good to see ya again, Sora." laughed Goofy stupidly.  
"Well, since you are in this parody, I figure we all would show too." said Mickey. "Plus so is Pluto but eh?"  
While walking to the next recruit, Daffy continues reading a paper as he said, "Alright. Family name and first name."  
"Bunny, Bugs." said a voice.  
For some unknow reason, the duck had a feeling he already heard this voice before. The name also freaked him out. He stops reading the paper, seeing the next recruit. Seeing him, Daffy didn't believe it. Besides him was a gray and white furred rabbit. He has long big ears and white gloves. He is chewing a carrot. Of course, his name is Bugs Bunny.  
"Eh, what's up, Duck?" the rabbit said.  
"Bugs!? What are you doing here, rabbit?!" Daffy asked.  
"Well, when JusSonic asked me to play Sonic in his future Subspace Emissary parody, I accepted with one condition. I want to fight Eggman in a story to know how it feels to be like this hedgehog. So, I sign a contract for playing in all the three Pirates movies the author plan to parody. Fantastic, isn't it?" said Bugs.  
"Oh, bother. What a way to run a railroad!"  
Then, Danny said, "Well, I guess we can still talk about the rabbit in front of you since he will be part of the crew."  
Daffy say, "Alright. Bugs, you can come with us. But, there's something, you must know. You…are…despicable!"  
Then, Bugs say, "Thank you, Daffy. You are such a nice guy, you know?"  
"Oh! Stop lying to me like that!"  
Daffy mumbled as he looks at another recruit. This recruit is a man who was blue-skinned, scar faced and wearing a dark blue lab coat. His name is Dr. Drakken.  
"Okay, guy who isn't my fellow critic in this thing, what is your name?" Daffy ordered.  
"His name is Dr. Drakken." said Dino helping out a bit.  
"Okay, so do you have the courage, fortitude, etc. etc. to listen to me and stay true to whatever the author can come up with, including death?" Daffy waited for an answer. When none came, he frowns as he snapped, "Hey stupid! I asked a question! At least answer me!!"  
"Uh, he can't, Daffy." Daffy sees a group of animals nearby. The one who spoke is an orange male tomcat with peach around his bottom hands, feet, and partially his face. He wears a white button up shirt, a dark green vest, and green pants. His name is Danny Cat, Hollywood star and a top notch dancer.  
Another is a female white cat with peach on her face along with amber eyes. She wears a brown button-up shirt and a red skirt. Her name is Sawyer Cat, another Hollywood star and Danny's kitty wife.  
The third animal is a blue female fish that can breathe air (you think she's a mudskipper?). She wears a pink hat, white pearls, and some pink fur. Her name is Frances Albacore, another Hollywood star and tango dancer.  
The fourth one is a timid male green turtle with yellow eyes. He wears a black derby hat, white cuff sleeves, a white collar, and a red bowtie. His name is T.W. Turtle, another Hollywood star who is into fortune cookies.  
The fifth animal is a small male penguin wearing a brown cap and a red short sleeved shirt. His name is Pudge the Penguin.  
The sixth animal is a stubborn old male goat with a gray beard and eyebrows. He wears a brown hat, spectacles, a yellow shirt, and brown pants and carries a walking stick. His name is Cranston Goat, another Hollywood star and Frances's dancing partner.  
The seventh animal is a huge male gray elephant. He wears a green derby hat, a brown coat, a white shirt, and blue straps for his green pants. His name is Wooly the Mammoth, a former mascot for Mammoth Studios, now a star and a piano player in his own right.  
The eighth animal is a brownish female hippo. She wears a blue bow and a blue dress. Her name is Tillie Hippo.  
"Well, well, if it ain't Danny Cat and his group of actors/heroes. What brings ya here?" asked Daffy.  
Danny Cat explained, "Well, I AM going to be playing the Leo Bloom to your Max Bialystock if and when JusSonic finally finds the time and inspiration to tackle a 'Producers' parody, with Sawyer in the Ulla role. I figure it would help for us to have some prior experience in working together."  
"Okay, so what's with the suggestion that Drakken can't talk?"  
"Well, I'm afraid he's mute, sir." said Wooly.  
"Mute? Someone used a remote control on him?" asked Daffy puzzled.  
"Try asking me, wise crackers!" Daffy sees that it's coming from a red parrot with black eyebrows, white around his eyes, a yellow beak and yellow eyes with blue feathers on the end of his wings and the end of his tail. His name is Iago. Iago himself comment, "His ex-assistant, Shego kind of forcibly removed his tongue when she got tired of his blabbermouthing. I could already speak human so he didn't need to train me; just HIRE me. Basically, he writes down what he wants to say and I say it for him."  
Sure enough the mad scientist opens his mouth. To the others' shock and disgust, there is no tongue in there, at all!  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed Sora feeling sick and disbelief.  
"Iago wasn't kidding! That witch really cut his tongue out!" exclaimed Tails in disgust.  
"Gross!" yelled Cosmo gagging a bit.  
"Geez, and I thought the Wickersham brothers' habits was disgusting." said Rudy nearly grossed out.  
"Okay, I see enough." said Daffy before turning his attention back to Iago, "Okay, same question but no tongue part."  
"I'm interested!" exclaimed Iago. "Hey, I always wanted to be part of the main cast in these stories, not just there parodying those two old guys from the Muppets just to make fun of people, even though I like that, and beside, if the princess and the Sultan are in this story, so am I!"  
"I think he means yes." said Tillie giggling happily.  
"There, is that crew enough for ya?" Daffy asked turning to Sora's friends with a grin.  
"That only proves it: they are nuts." said Sora rolling his eyes.  
"Yep. Like one person I know." said Rudy in agreement.  
"And what do we get in return?" asked a voice. Daffy's eyes widen as he turns to someone who came out from the end of the sailors. When the sailor removes the hat, the duck looks surprised to see who the sailor really is: it is a blond-haired woman with a ponytail wearing a light blue space jumpsuit. Her name is Samus Aran (Omega Suit version).  
"Oh, Samus! What a nice..." Daffy yelps as Samus angrily slaps him.  
"Let me guess: you didn't deserve that?" asked Tails in amusement.  
"No, actually I did."  
"You stole my boat!" yelled Samus angrily.  
"Well to tell ya the truth..." Daffy yelps as Samus slaps him once more. "Hey, I wasn't finished! I said borrowed, borrowed without permission! I was going to bring it back!"  
"Right, sorry but you didn't!"  
"Wow. She looked upset!" said T.W. nervously.  
"What do you expect? Daffy took her boat without asking and now she is going to make him pay." said Cranston in amusement.  
"Thank goodness Danny and I didn't bring our son Oliver for this thing." Sawyer mumbled to herself in relief.  
"Didn't stop some people from bringing their kids, hee hee." said Bugs in amusement. He means Tails, Rudy, and Stitch's Kids, of course.  
"Calm down. I will get you another one." said Daffy nervously trying to keep Samus from slapping him again.  
"You better or when I get my Samus Aran suit, you will wish you have!" exclaimed Samus as she points at the duck.  
"We will get you a better one too." said Sora in agreement.  
"A better one."  
"You can give her that one." said Donald with a smirk pointing to the Firebolt Seaship.  
"Yeah, I can giv...hey, huh?!" exclaimed Daffy in alarm. This came from out of nowhere!  
"Come on, Daffy. You will get the Great Toon back anyway. What's the harm in giving her that boat? Plus, she looks ticked off." Stitch Jr. whispered to the duck.  
Daffy chuckles nervously then gave a sheepish grin to Samus as he said, "Right. That one. In fact, I can give you all that one. How about it?"  
Samus pauses then nodded as the new crew (but Drakken) yelled out, "Aye!"  
"Okay, get the anchors ready!" exclaimed Pudge and Iago at once excited.  
"W-w-w-w-wait, what?!" yelled Porky in alarm. "B-b-b-b-but Daffy! You k-k-know what b-b-b--bad luck it is to have a woman aboard!"  
"And what do some of us other women looked like?!" exclaimed Sawyer in annoyance.  
"Don't forget us!" Daffy turned and yelps as he sees who just arrived: two more women or female like ones. One of them is a female version of Stitch, and looked exactly like him, except her fur was pink in color, except for her chest and stomach area, which were light pink. Her eyes were also blue, and two long antennae extended from her head and down her back, and there was a "V" symbol on her chest. Her name is Angel, Stitch's wife and the kids' mother.  
The second is a female with Angel's physical structure. She had rose/red beautifully groomed outer-fur, and her inner-fur (Underbelly) was a pink. She was also kinda chubby, and with a big butt. She wore a pink polka-dotted bow on top of her head, high-heels, and a red necklace. She had retractable antennas, arms, and quills, and she wore a light-pink and red jumpsuit. She was Salina "Lust" Pelekai, The Fifth oldest and only female of Stitch's children.  
"What are they doing here?!" exclaimed Daffy in alarm.  
"Sorry, Daffy, but mom won't let us go unless she and Salina came along." said Sid sheepishly.  
"Id. My boo may not be in this fic, but I'd be idhika bikda if I'm not!" said Angel with a nod.  
"Oh brother. When the sequel does come, I got to make a note to find a way to drop most of these extras." said Daffy groaning in annoyance.

Once the crew got on the Firebolt Seaship, they begin sailing for Isla Nublar. The journey was a bit rough especially when they run into a big storm. The crew does it best to keep the ship afloat as they poured water from buckets out into the ocean.  
"Geez, how can we find an island that no one can find with a compass that doesn't work?!" yelled Sora in disbelief.  
"Id. It's true that the compass doesn't point north." said Salina. "But who said we're going north at all, big boy?"  
"We got to drop the canvas, sir!" exclaimed Mickey to Daffy. "The storm looks out she could get worst!"  
"Hey, she can hold a bit longer. Besides, we will lived to make it to the next scene we're in!" yelled Daffy as he do well in managing the sail and compass (so far).  
"S-s-s-s-so tell me. W-w-w-w-what puts you in a g-g-g-g-good mood?" asked Porky in curiosity.  
"Simple. We're catching up, Cadet."  
"Ugh...I think I'm going to be sick." said T.W. getting more green than usual.  
"Not on us, you ain't!" scowled Frances angrily as she pushes T.W. away from her and Cranston.

Jasmine and June stay in their room throughout the journey on the Great Toon. After what they saw the other night, they don't want to leave the room any more.  
Unfortunately however, the door opens as Sleet and Dingo came in. The wolf smirks evilly as he said, "Let's go, poppets."  
With no choice, the girls left with Sleet and Dingo into the neck. The moment they arrived, Dr. Eggman, in his normal form, put the medallion around Jasmine's neck. The girls know what the captain is planning to do...and they don't like it.  
Jasmine and June watch as the ship is almost to its destination: Isla Nublar.

A while has passed since the voyage has begun. In a TOO quiet period, the crew sits around doing something or nothing on deck. But most of the crew is very very bored.  
"Man, it has been, what, yesterday since we left Tatooine Island?" asked Morton with a groan.  
"A while since we have a drink of rum." said Kooky getting a bit nervous.  
The nature on the deck begins to get more and more boring and intense. Suddenly, Danny Cat begins to get intense.  
"Madness, madness. I got the madness." Suddenly Danny Cat jump up and yelled, while dancing insanely, "I GOT CABIN FEVER!"  
"I got it too!" laughed Goofy madly.  
"Cabin fever!" laughed the crew insanely as they go into a song.

Goofy: _**I got cabin fever  
It's burning in my brain**_

Smoke comes out of Goofy's ears as he said this.

T.W.: _**I got cabin fever  
It's driving me insane**_

T.W. lifts his hat off revealing some birds. Some of the crew members danced like loons.

Crew: _**We got cabin fever  
We're flipping our bandannas  
Been stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas**_

Suddenly Daffy appears and stops them commenting, "Hey, hey, hey. Knock it off, you people. JusSonic ALREADY did his 'Muppet Treasure Island' parody. It's bad enough I have to deal with both the other duck AND the rabbit at the same time without you clowns driving ME even crazier than I already am."  
"Sorry. W-w-w-w-we got carried away." said Porky nervously.  
"Well, one more stunt like that and I carried you away right into the ocean, Cadet!"  
"Aw, phooey." said Donald rolling his eyes in annoyance as everyone goes back to their duties, so to speak.

A while later, the Firebolt Seaship are getting closer to Isla Nublar. They can tell as they go through a lagoon that has ships that were destroyed when they crashed into some rocks near the shore.

Iago: _**Dead men tell no tales**_

The crew looks a bit nervous at the wrecks they have seen. They couldn't imagine how many times the cursed island have claimed the lives of those who come to this place.  
"Brrrr. Can you imagined how many honest sailors got killed by this passage?" asked Angel in amazement and disbelief.  
Sora and his friends watch on shivering in concern. They then spot Daffy looking at his compass smiling. Looks like the thing really did help the crew find this place. Still, they can't help but wonder.  
"Hey Porky? How did Daffy get that compass?" asked Cosmo.  
"W-w-w-w-well no one knows a lot about Daffy b-b-b-b-before he came to Tatooine Island." Porky explained. "H-h-he has a plan to go after Isla Nublar's t-t-t-t-treasure. That happened before I m-m-met him. He was the c-c-c-c-captain of the Great Toon back then."  
"What?!" explained the five who was with Daffy earlier in shock.  
"No way! He didn't tell us that!" yelled Danny in shock. Daffy was once the captain of the same ship that grabbed Jasmine and June?  
"Wow. That explained how he was familiar with it." said Rudy in amazement.  
"Right though h-h-h-h-he plays things closer t-t-t-t-to the vest now. He learned the hard l-l-l-learned lesson the hard way." said Porky with a sigh. "W-w-w-w-when three days h-h-he went out to sea, his f-f-f-f-first mate came and said e-e-e-e-everything is an equal share."  
"Yep. He even got Daffy to tell him where the treasure is even though he knew something that obviously was not found out until later." said Bugs with a shrug. "Daffy never learn the lesson of easily trusting and easily fooled so he told him."  
"From what Bugs told me, the following night his first mate and the crew mutiny on him and left him on an island to die or go mad." Mickey explained. "Of course, he's already gone mad with the heat."  
"So that explains the whole..." Sora begins to say before he mimicked the duck a bit.  
"Reason got nothing to do with it, Sora." Donald quacked in annoyness.  
"Anyway, you know what a man, or a duck in this case, is given when he's marooned." Bugs said continuing the story. "He is given a pistol with a single shot, one that won't do Daffy much for hunting or rescued. Of course, after three weeks of no food and water...let's say its kill or be killed."  
"D-d-d-d-d-daffy however got off the island and still g-g-g-g-got that shot in his pistol, I bet." Porky continued. "H-h-h-h-he's reserving that only shot for one man, his mutinous first mate."  
"Dr. Eggman." said Tails in realization.  
"You got it." said Goofy with a nod.  
"That explains a bit. That's why Daffy didn't use that shot on Sora and his friends back in the blacksmith shop. He is using it to kill Dr. Eggman when he gets the chance!" exclaimed Rudy in amazement.  
"How did the duck get off the island?" asked Danny dumbstruck. "Did he swim or something?"  
"Gawrsh. Maybe he did." said Goofy in amazement.  
"Actually what I heard, he did it differently." Bugs said. "Eh, the duck went into the shallows and waiting for three days and three nights. And what do you know, sea creatures came and, against all reason, they help. The duck tied a couple of sea turtles together and got himself a raft."  
"He made a raft out of sea turtles?" asked Sora in amazement. That duck is resourceful.  
"Wak!" said Donald with a nod.  
"Neat." said Cosmo with a smile.  
"But what about for rope?" asked Rudy curiously.  
"Trust me, kid." said Daffy coming up. He overheard the story obviously. "You don't wanna know."  
"I'd take your word for it."  
"Let go of the anchor!"  
"Anchor letting out," yelled the crew as they go to drop the anchor to 'parked the ship'.  
Well, this is it. The time has come to get his plan together. Daffy goes over to the rowboat as he said, "All right, Sora, Danny, and I will go to Isla Nublar."  
"H-h-h-h-hey Daffy!" said Porky as he and some of Stitch's Kids came up to him.  
"What would we do if anything were to happen to you?" asked Kevin.  
"If that were to happen...keep to the code, got it?" asked Daffy sternly.  
The pirates nodded then saluted as Ryan said with a nod, "Right, the code."

The pirates went through a dangerous jungle with the two girls in tow. Some of the pirates got attacked by some dinosaurs along the way, but since they're immortal, they don't die and managed to get away. Soon they entered a cave that is their destination. To the girls' surprise, there is a lot of gold all over the place with a particular chest in the middle. The pirates must have done a lot to help break that curse of theirs.  
"All right, after all this time of stealing this, we will finally spend it!" laughed Sleet in glee as he and Dingo brings in a trunk before dropping it. The two opened it and inside are...women's clothes?  
"Uh...we were stealing women's clothes?" asked Dingo confused.  
"At least they sell well! We can sell enough and become rich! You can finally get yourself a real eyeball and not the one you have all this time!"  
"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, this one really hurts me bad, Sleet." said Dingo as he rubs his wooden eyeball in his left eye circuit.  
"Stop rubbing it, stupid!" exclaimed Sleet in annoyance.  
"Geez, and I work with these fools." mumbled Vlad Vladikoff nearby.

The pirates were so busy getting prepared for what may help them saved them all from the curse, that they didn't know that three figures are entering the cave via a small river in a rowboat.  
"So Daffy...what is the code Porky and the others go to keep to anyway if anything were to happen to you?" asked Danny as he eyes a skull.  
"Simple. Any man that fell behind is left behind. Or in any case, if something happen to me, they got to set sail without me." Daffy explained.  
"So much for honor amongst thieves." said Sora with a sight.  
"I pity you two. For two guys who don't have much to like about pirates, you are becoming one yourselves. You broke a guy from prison, stole and commander a ship that doesn't belong to us, sailed with the craziest and sometimes meanest crew from Tatooine Island..." Daffy chuckles in amusement as he, Sora, and Danny eyes the treasure at the bottom, "...and like treasure so much likes your truly."  
"Hey, wait! We are not liking treasure like you, duck!"  
"Actually, there is treasure that isn't always silver and gold. We're here."  
The rowboat has arrived at a small hole that looks into the cave where the pirates are gathering. The three watch as Dr. Eggman forced two familiar girls to each of his sides. He smirks as the captain turned to his waiting men.  
"My trusted crew, we have finally come to this moment! Our restoration is at hand! The curse that has tortured us for too long will finally come to an end!" exclaimed Dr. Eggman.  
"June!" gasped Danny worried as he sees June near the right of Dr. Eggman.  
"Jasmine!" yelped Sora spotting Jasmine on Eggman's left.  
"We have been tested and tried for years, and everyone one of you has proved himself time and again hundreds time before!" said Dr. Eggman as his men cheered.  
"He's right! I suffered way too much!" exclaimed Dingo sadly as he cries like a baby.  
"Oh, suck it up, you baby!" said Sleet rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"We got punished of our greed. Disproportionate to our crimes! This is our curse!" yelled Dr. Eggman as he opens the chest. Inside are medallions, like the one Jasmine was holding for Sora all these years. "Cortes's cursed treasure itself! Every last pieces that came from this chest, we have returned! All..." The villain smirks as he points to the medallion Jasmine is wearing right now,"...but this!"  
"Daffy, we got..." Sora is about to climb out the hole to go after the princess right now, upsetting some of the treasure doing so. Cluck hears that and turns around but luckily Daffy and Danny pulled the Keyblade holder back into hiding just in the nick of time.  
"Hold it, hold it! I know you wanna saved your gal but not yet! Wait until the opportune moment." Daffy whispered to Sora in insistent. The boy couldn't help but look angrily and suspiciously at the duck.  
Dr. Eggman, who didn't realized that the three are watching, continues, "We found 899 pieces but almost gave up on finding the last one!"  
"And when will we step in? What is it to you?" Sora demanded to Daffy angrily.  
"Come on, have I gave you a reason not to trust me? Okay, stupid question. Do both of us a favor, will ya? Make sure you stay put and don't do anything stupid, right? Right." said Daffy in amusement. The duck chuckles as he got up and run off.

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman continues his big speech as he said, "Who among us has already pay the blood sacrificed necessary to the heathen gods?!"  
"We did!" yelled the pirates.  
"And whose blood hasn't been paid yet?"  
"Theirs!!"  
"There is one thing I know I want to do one I got rid of the curse and that eats a lot of apples!" laughed Dr. Eggman evilly. He then pulls out a knife, making Jasmine and June shock and nervous. "Begun by blood...by blood undone..."

As Daffy gets ready to do what he's planning to do, he is unaware that two figures are following him. That is until he got hit on the head by an oar knocking the duck to the ground unconscious.  
"Nice try, duck, but we aren't going to be your leverage." said Danny sternly as he and Sora stood above the unconscious duck. What the pirate didn't know is that the two overheard Daffy's plan of using the two as leverage earlier. They decided to be safe than sorry and bite the duck's plan in the butt.  
"Let's go, Danny." said Sora as the two head off on a plan of their own.

Dr. Eggman removes the medallion from the princess's neckl and put it on Jasmine's hand. The girls yelp as the captain cut both Jasmine and June on the palm each giving them a small cut.  
"That's it?" asked June surprised. She and Jasmine were under the expression that the villain was going to need more than that.  
"Hey, waste not." said Dr. Eggman evilly. He takes June's hand and forces a small bit of the Te Xuan Ze's blood on the medallion. Next, he closes Jasmine's hand so her small bit of blood leak on the medallion.  
When that's done, the three then dropped the medallion into the chest. Soon it will all be over. The curse will be lifted.  
The pirates waited...then for a while, it looks like...nothing is happening.  
"Uh...so are cured or what?" asked Chaos Zero puzzled.  
"Weird. I don't feel different." said Sleet looking at himself. Most of the pirates are puzzled about that too.  
"How will we know if we're no longer cursed?" asked Dingo stupidly.  
Dr. Eggman gave him the answer the hard way: he takes his gun out and shot Dingo in the eye.  
"AHHHH! I can't see, I can't see, I can't see!" yelled Dingo in alarm.  
"What? What's wrong?" asked Sleet in alarm.  
"I got my eyes closed!"  
Sleet scowled as he punches Dingo in the face causing the bullet that Dr. Eggman fired to fell out and landed on the ground.  
"Hold it...he is not dead!" said Chaos Zero in realization.  
"Of course not! All he did was shot me!" said Dingo with a shrug.  
"That means...it didn't work!! We still got the curse!" yelled Sleet angrily. It's true. Because of what happened, the crew realized to their anger that they are still going to turned into robots via moonlight!  
Dr. Eggman looks very angry as well. That curse shoulda been lifted when Jasmine and June's blood was sacrificed. It shoulda...unless...  
"You two!" Dr. Eggman yelled angrily at Jasmine and June. "Are your dads' names Cloud Strife and Jack Fenton?!"  
"Apparently not." said Jasmine sternly.  
"Sorry to disappoint you." said June in disbelief.  
"I don't believe this! If that's the case, where are their kids?!" yelled Dr. Eggman angrily as he held up the medallion that fell into the chest. "One of them sailed from Destiny Islands, the other from Amity Park, the two whose veins got Cloud and Jack's blood, where are they?!"  
Jasmine and June refused to answer. Doing so will only ended up putting Sora and Danny in danger. Furious, Dr. Eggman slapped the two enough to send them flying off the platform the chest is on to the side. Luckily, Jasmine grabs the medallion back from the pirate captain before they fell.  
"You idiots," Vlad Vladikoff snarled at Sleet and Dingo. "You gave us the wrong kids!"  
"It's not our fault! They got the medallion!" protested Dingo innocently.  
"Plus, they said their last names are Strife and Fenton! You can't blame us for that mistake!" yelled Sleet in agreement.  
While the pirates were busy arguing, Danny and Sora chose this time to go over to the girls they loved. Jasmine and June, who recovered from the fell, looks shocked as they see the boys. They were about to speak up, but Danny and Sora cover their mouths and hushed them. With a nod, the Keyblade holder motioned for the princess and maid to get to the boat waiting for them in shallow waters. The girls nodded as they followed the boys taking the medallion with them.  
"I bet they lied to us! I knew it!" yelled Sleet as he slaps Dingo.  
"Why did you slap me for?!" protested Dingo in alarm.  
"For being an idiot!"  
The crew looks very furiously every moment. There is one person they can truly blame for all this. They grabbed their swords and turned their attention to the alarmed Dr. Eggman.  
"You brought us here for nothing, Eggman!" yelled Belladonna furiously.  
"Hey, no questioning or second guesses, not even from a demon dog, Belladonna!" Dr. Eggman protested.  
"Well, can you blame her? No matter what decision you make, you ended up dooming us all." said Chaos Zero furiously.  
"We shouldn't have let you tossed Bootstrap and Jackal to the depths!" yelled Mouser angrily.  
"And allowed you to take us to this cursed place!" snarled Vlad Vladikoff in agreement.  
Dr. Eggman has enough. He grabbed his own sword out and snapped, "I dare any of you to challenge me, but let's not forget: I am a better fighter than all of you and I'm still immortal! So anyone wishes to be a better fighter than I am, do so now!"  
The pirates hesitated then put their swords away. Their captain is right. Dr. Eggman will beat them in a fight no matter how much they try. Plus, he scared the living daylights out of him.  
"Well, the least we can do is cut both those girls' throats out and make them pay for deceiving us. Who's for it?" asked Chaos Zero.  
Cluck squawks like mad getting his master's attention. The chicken points to a cave exit. The mad scientist pirate wonder why he's doing that. Then he noticed something: two certain girls are missing...and so is a certain item!  
"Gah! The girls are gone and they took the medallion with them!! Go after them, you fools!" ordered Dr. Eggman franticailly. Without that medallion as well as the true Strife and Fentons kids' blood, they are doomed to be undead robots forever!  
The pirates rushed out to get ready to row out in search of Jasmine and June, only to notice that something is missing from their boats.  
"Hey, where's the oars? Did the dinosaurs eat them?" asked a pirate confused.  
"Darn it! I bet those girls have got rid of them in their escape! Find them!!" yelled Vlad Vladikoff.  
The men search for the oars in hopes to get to the girls before they escape with the medallion. Sleet and Dingo searched one part of the cave. No oars, but they did spot something else: a certain duck who is regaining consciousness while holding an oar he was hit with.  
"Hey, it's you!" exclaimed Dingo, surprised to see Daffy again.  
"I remember you! I thought you were dead! Or whatever toons can be anyway!" yelled Sleet in surprise.  
"Huh? Oh yeah...I guess I'm not." said Daffy sheepishly. He yelps in alarm as Sleet and Dingo pulled guns on him. He got to think of something and fast! "Uh, uh...palulay...palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili...parsnip, pasley, par...partner, partner..."  
"Are you trying to say parley?" asked Dingo confused.  
"Dingo!" yelled Sleet annoyed but it's too late as Daffy heard the creature.  
"Oh yeah, right! Parley, parley! You can't harm me since I said parley!" said Daffy in eagerness.  
"Blast it off! What idiot came up with the word 'parley'?!"  
"Whatever idiot put a lot of characters in this chapter." said Daffy with a shrug.

Author's note  
Oh no! Daffy has been captured!

Sora: Is that good or bad?

Daffy: Aw, shut up!

Me: Looks like our heroes are going to make a break for it but the pirates of the Great Toon aren't letting them get away that easily. Get ready for an intense battle in the next chapter! Read, review, and suggest!


	6. Chapter 6: The Epic Sea Battle!

Author's note  
Okay, nice job with the reviews. Terranova210486, the thing is I am co-writing the thing with Staredcraft who hasn't did his next post for it yet. And he intends to be busy (a LOT), so it's unknown when the story will be updated. Either he post next or I decided to tackle this thing on my own. For now, Toonballs is on hiatus.

airnaruto45, I am not sure if I could put you in as an extra because I have no idea how to use you at all. Also, no to your suggestion because it would be too obvious.

And now, on with the show!

**Chapter 6: The Epic Sea Battle!**

Thanks to Sora and Danny hiding the oars from the evil pirates, the two managed to get away to the Firebolt Seaship with Jasmine and June in tow. Soon, they all climbed up and are greeted by the pirates, much to the shock of two certain girls.  
"Oh no. More pirates?!" exclaimed Jasmine in shock.  
"H-h-h-h-hey, Princess Jasmine and Miss June. W-w-w-w-welcome aboard." said Porky smiling at the girls he hasn't seen since his last visit to Port Agrabah a while ago.  
"Porky? Is that you?  
"Y-y-yep!"  
"Hey, where's Daffy?" asked Stitch Jr. noticing that the duck is nowhere in sight.  
"Let's say he kinda...fell behind." said Danny innocently. He and Sora decided that it's best that they don't bother telling anyone that it was the halfa who knocked the duck out. Besides, it's Daffy's mess, he should clean it up.  
Stitch's Kids, Porky, Mickey, Goofy, even Donald and Bugs looks concerned upon hearing this. They thought that the duck would at least manage to get away.  
"Okay, I guess we do what Daffy told us to do and keep to the code." said Sid with a nod. Since Daffy must have been captured or worst, this means that the crew got to leave without him.  
"Right. Weight anchor!" exclaimed Wooly as the crew gets ready to make their getaway.  
"Right. Get the sails ready, make quickly!" ordered Samus.  
"Hey, Danny? What really happen to Daffy? Did you..." Rudy whispered to Danny in concern.  
The halfa hushed the joey. No need to jinx the moment! Those still concerned for Daffy looked at island, hoping that he is at least all right.

Daffy wasn't tied up but he's shoulda been better off anyway. The duck finds himself in the center of the cave coming face to face with his former first mate whom turned the crew against him to begin with.  
"So, if it isn't my former captain." said Dr. Eggman in amusement. "And how did you get off the island we left you on?"  
"Hey, you may have marooned me on that godforsaken thing that is supposed to be an island, you forgot one thing, brother. I am Captain Daffy Duck." said Daffy with a grin.  
Eggman snapped, "Please, Daffy. Don't make me laugh. I'm used to dealing with a hedgehog that has Bugs Bunny's wits and the Road Runner's speed combined into a single being. Compared to HIM, you're less than nothing."  
Daffy bitterly snaps back, "One: I got cast because I'm WAY closer to Jack Sparrow's personality than Sonic is (PLUS, Sonic can't swim, so he couldn't do the scene earlier on where I had to dive in and save Jasmine). Two: DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP BUGS BUNNY! Three: We BOTH already know I'm going to win in the end of this parody," Daffy then flash a copy of the script as he says this, "so stow the superior attitude, RoBUTTnick."  
"Either way, I won't make the same mistake twice. Oh boys? You remember our former captain, right? Go ahead and kill him...or at least turn him into Swiss cheese!"  
The men were so upset about losing their only chance to be lifted of their curse that they decided to do what their new captain said as they pointed their weapons at the duck. Plus, they wanted to take their anger out on someone, and Daffy will do.  
"Let me guess: the princess and Te Xuan's blood didn't work?" asked Daffy.  
Dr. Eggman looks alarmed. How did the duck know that? Unless...  
"Wait! Hold your fire!" yelled Dr. Eggman stopping his men from shooting. The men groans in annoyance but lower their weapons anyway. Turning to the duck, the villain continued, "I suspect that you know what blood we will need, correct?"  
"Yeah. I think I know very well." said Daffy chuckling in amusement.

Jasmine sighs as she and June bandaged their palm each where Dr. Eggman has cut them. They cringed a bit. That cut hurts a bit, but at least they're okay.  
"I can't believe that duck would resort to trading a man's life for a ship." said Jasmine with a scowl.  
"What kind of person is Daffy anyway?" asked Rudy, shocked at what Danny and Sora told him, the girls, Tails, and Cosmo who are in the room right now.  
"He's a pirate, what else?" asked Sora. "Allow me and Danny to help."  
The boys help the girls with their bandages. Sora and Danny looks up and sees Jasmine and June smiling lovingly to them. It's enough to make any man or halfa blush (or disappear in Danny's case).  
"Hey thanks." said Jasmine with a smile.  
"Me too. You saved our lives back there." giggled June happily.  
"Hey, Danny and I were wondering. Why did you give Eggman our last names as yours?" asked Sora curiously.  
"Yeah. Why even so so at all?" asked Danny with a sigh.  
"I...I am not sure." said Jasmine in concern.  
"We thought that they may be after us." June lied a bit. The Te Xuan Ze cringed a bit. Danny has pulled her bandages too tight.  
"My bad. Blacksmith's hands. Can be rough," Danny said sheepishly.  
"No...well, yes they are...but don't stop..."  
"Jasmine." said Sora trying to get back to the subject.  
Jasmine sighs. Now it's time to do something she shoulda done a long time ago. She takes out the medallion she got back from Dr. Eggman.  
"Sora...here, I believed this is yours." said the princess giving Sora his medallion back. The boy looks shocked. He hasn't seen this medallion in years but he recognized it anywhere. Could it be...  
"I...I remember this. When I couldn't find it the way Danny and I got rescued, I thought I lost it! My dad gave it to me." said Sora in disbelief. "He send it to me...Jasmine, did you take this? Why?"  
"I...I was afraid. June was too. We were afraid that you two were pirates."  
"We don't know what would happen if that was true." said June sadly. She wish she and Jasmine did gave the thing back now if they have known that isn't the case.  
A dawn of realization came on Danny's face. Unfortunately, it isn't a good one. The halfa said, "Sora, it isn't Jasmine and June's blood the pirates were after! It was our dads', our blood! The blood of a pirate!"  
"Danny..."  
"Sora, Danny, we're sorry. Don't be mad. Please forgive us." said Jasmine sadly. She looks worried as both the boys the princess and June loved looks very upset. The girls kept this medallion from Sora for years and didn't even tell him that they did it to protect him and Danny! Worst yet, Daffy is right. They really do have their fathers' blood each in them, the blood of pirates.  
"Don't be mad at them. They did it to keep you both safe." said Rudy calmly.  
"Sora? Danny?" asked Tails worried.  
"Can we..." Cosmo begins to say.  
Sora however slams the medallion on the table angrily while Danny just slams his fist down looking upset. The others decided that it's best to leave the two alone as they left the cabin. Something tells them that they need to be by themselves for a while.

The Great Toon left Isla Nublar and goes in chase of the Firebolt Seaship in hopes to get the medallion back, as well as the true children of Cloud Strife and Jack Fenton. In the captain's cabin, the new captain of the ship is having a discussion with the old one.  
"So let me see if I got this straight. You expect to leave me stranded on a beach with nothing but the names and your word that they're the ones I need and watch you get away in my ship? Am I hearing this right?" asked Dr. Eggman suspiciously. Knowing Daffy for years, he doesn't trust him a bit. Or in this case, at all.  
"Wrong! I expect to leave ya stranding on the beach with no name whatsoever, watching me get away in my own ship and I'd shout the names out to ya. Savvy?" asked Daffy smiling like a fool.  
"I still have no idea what savvy means, but it still doesn't solve the problem of me being stranded on a beach with only the names and your word!"  
As Daffy takes an apple out and bites into it, the duck shrugs as he continues, "Come on, I am the only one who didn't commit mutiny. Ergo, my word is the one you got to trust. Then again, I have to give you credit. If you didn't betray me and left me to die or whatever happens to a toon, I woulda ended up being a robot like you and everyone else, so ha to you! Ironic but funny."  
With a smirk, Daffy offered the apple he bit into as if taunting the villain who is sulking. For a moment, it looks like the villain will have no choice but to give in to the duck's offer. That is...  
"Hey, we're almost to the Firebolt Seaship!" yelled out Vlad Vladikoff's voice.  
The offer interrupted, the two run out of the cabin right to the deck. Daffy looks and sees that the Great Toon is indeed almost to the ship his new crew is running. Dr. Eggman gets a telescope out and looks through it to be sure that the vulture creature's alert has been confirmed. Of course, a certain duck got in the way, blocking his view.  
"Hey, Eggman, buddy. I just got a brainstorm." said Daffy, "How about a truce, eh? I can go over to the Firebolt Seaship and negotiate the return of your medallion. How about it?"  
The villain thought about this as Daffy gave him the apple. He paused then the villain chuckled sinisterly. The duck didn't like the sound of that.  
"There's your problem, Daffy. That is how you lost the Toon. Because of that stupid attitude of yours. People are easy to search when they're dead." said Dr. Eggman. Turning to Vlad Vladikoff, he continued, "Throw the duck into the brig until we decide what to do with him."  
The duck yelps as Vlad Vladiikoff dragged Daffy away as the old captain's former first mate threw the apple Daffy has bitten into away.  
"Ready the guns and turn on the fog machine on at full blast!" ordered Dr. Eggman.  
"Pardon me captain, but why do we need the fog machine?" asked Red puzzled.  
"Because a trail of fog gives us a sinister effect and if we're going to run them down and kill them, we might as well do it in style!"

The crew of the Firebolt Seaship was running around trying to get the ship moving as fast as it can. Trouble is coming and it doesn't look good.  
"H-h-hands aloft to l-l-lose t'gallants, w-w-w-w-whatever that means!" yelled Porky frantically. "With this w-w-w-w-wind at her stern, she will need e-e-e-e-every sail we got!"  
"Darn this fog! Those pirates think of everything!" yelled Cranston as he has trouble seeing especially when he kept bumping into stuff.  
"Watch it!" yelled Frances in annoyance as the goat bump into her.  
"Hey, what's going on?" exclaimed Cosmo in alarm as she and her friends rush up.  
"It's the Great Toon!" yelled T.W. alarmed as he rushed and dives into a nearby barrel to hide.  
"Not good! She is gaining on us!" yelled Samus as she steers the ship. The pirate isn't kidding as Sora's friends sees the Great Toon getting closer every moment.  
"But...but this ship is supposed to be fasted in the Toonian!" exclaimed Rudy shocked. "No one could outrun her!"  
"Try telling them that once they get us!" yelled Tails worried.  
"We're shallow on the draft, right?" June asked Bugs.  
"Eh, you got that right, doc." said Bugs with a nod.  
"How about we lose them among those shoals?" Jasmine suggested pointing to an island. Maybe if they steer the ship.  
"Naga. We don't have to outrun them, just long enough!" said Angel with a nod.  
"Lighten the ship, stem the stern!" yelled out Samus shouting orders.  
"S-s-s-s-s-see if there's anything we don't n-n-n-n-need. That could s-s-s-s-speed things up!" Porky yelled quickly.

Daffy groans in annoyance as he finds himself in the brig, locked up by Vlad Vladikoff. Worst yet, there is a leak and water is pouring into the place.  
"Apparently, my former first mate decided not to make repairs." said Daffy fuming. He would drown unless the duck escape and fast!  
The fast looks out a hole small enough for him to look out of and spots a barrel floating by. His crew must be losing items they don't need.

Up on deck, Dr. Eggman continues looking through his telescope and sees that the crew of the Firebolt Seaship is dumping out stuff they don't need.  
"So they decided to go faster, eh? It won't help them!" remarked Eggman in amusement. "Okay, haul on the main brace and get the guns ready! And run out the sweeps!"  
The men saluted as gun ports opened allowing the crew to get the oars out. They row as the ship goes faster.

Sora watch as the crew has practically almost thrown out everything.  
"Hey, stop." said Sora preventing Goofy from throwing the cannon out. "We will need that."  
Danny Cat and his friends looked alarm as they spotted oars rowing in the water. The Great Toon is catching up big time.  
"Well, that's one plan out the window, or in this case in the water." said Sawyer with a shrug.  
"Porky, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Bugs, guys, we got to fight them as best as we could! Get the guns ready!" ordered Sora.  
"Naga. What do we shoot?" asked Kevin with a frown.  
"Id! We got rid of the cannonballs." said Kooky in agreement.  
"How about we used what we got left?" Rudy suggested.  
"The joey is right. Throw out anything we can use, quickly!" Sora yelled out, taking his friend's suggestion.  
"A-a-a-a-all right. L-l-load the guns! Take shot and langrage! Use n-n-nails and crushed glass! With a w-w-w-w-w-will!" Porky ordered as the crew stuffed whatever they didn't throw out yet into the cannons intending to use the things as ammo. Donald was drinking from a canteen until Mickey grabs it from him and throws it into the cannon.  
"Wak! Hey!" yelled Donald in annoyance.  
"We got to use what we can, Donald." Mickey explained. "She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."  
"Put the anchor down, the starboard side." June ordered quickly.  
"That is a big surprise." said Danny with a nod. The evil pirates won't expect their targets to stop all of the sudden.  
"They're crazy!" exclaimed Cranston in disbelief.  
"Yeah! They both are!" yelled Iago alarmed.  
"C-c-c-c-c-crazy liked Daffy, that is! Lower t-t-t-t-the starboard anchor!" ordered Porky. "G-g-g-get going or we'll use y-y-y-you as ammo!"  
The crew did as they were ordered and soon the anchor got lowered into the water. The thing got lowered until it hit the sea's bottom and got caught on a rock. This resulted in the front of the ship to be dragged to a sharp right turn.  
"Now turn this thing around!" yelled Cosmo eagerly.  
"All right!" yelled Tails eagerly as Samus lets the wheel go. Soon the ship turns around and is facing the chasing Great Toon.

Dr. Eggman is shocked at what is going on. The Firebolt Seaship is turning around and is facing the Great Toon right now!  
"They're going to attack! Hard to port and put the starboard oars away!" ordered Dr. Eggman as he braced himself for the attack.  
"Hard to port!" yelled Vlad Vladikoff quickly.  
Both ships are now side by side. Both sides get ready to attack.  
"Steady now." said Sora smoothly.  
"Now fire!" yelled Rudy excited. He is really getting into this.  
"Fire!" yelled Dr. Eggman angrily.  
Plus both cannons of the Great Toon and the Firebolt Seaship open fired once another. Both sides got damaged very badly, making holes in each parts of the ship. Some pirates on either side are loading their cannons ASAP.

Daffy looks angrily as holes appeared near the cell he's in due to the attacks.  
"Hey, knock it off! You wanna blow holes in my ship?!" yelled Daffy angrily. "Then again, what ship am I using at all?"  
Daffy yells as he use nonsense words. After he calm down a bit, he spots something on the floor. It's Donald's canteen which was fired from the Firebolt Seaship. Hoping to get some rum from there, the duck grabs the thing and tries to take a sip from it. To his dismay, it's empty.  
Daffy is about to throw another tantrum when he spotted something: the attack has destroyed the lock of the door to his cell. The duck pushed it causing it to open. He's freed!

"Duh, take that, you good pirates!" laughed Dingo stupidly as he and Sleet open fire on the Firebolt Seaship. The creature is really enjoying this moment.  
The moment was cut short however when Sleet spots a fork that was fired coming their way. He jumps to hide behind a pillar nearby in the nick of time. His colleague wasn't lucky as the thing sticks him in the wooden eye hard.  
"Hey, you all right?" asked Sleet.  
"Uh...yeah. Are we serving eyeballs?" asked Dingo, confused as to why there's a fork in his wooden eye.  
"Oy."

By now, much of the heroes have fired most of the stuff they aren't using at the Great Toon. Unfortunately, it didn't affect the cursed ship at all. Things don't look good here.  
"Okay, anyone else got any bright ideas?" asked Sora worried. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like anyone got any.  
"Anyone at all," asked June hopefully.  
"We need us a devil's dowry." said Salina worried.  
"Hey, let's give those girls to them!" exclaimed Samus pointing her sword at Jasmine and June. "After all, they got kidnapped in the first place!"  
"No way! They can't come all this way to go after the same ones! They got to find be something else!" yelled Danny as he dodges a cannonball fired at him and his friends.  
"Wait, it's the medallion! They need that to break that curse of theirs! Maybe that's why they're here!" exclaimed Jasmine in realization. Of course, the princess seems to be half right.  
Sora nodded as he dodges an attack as he run down below recalling that he left the medallion in his and Danny's room. Tails, Danny, and Rudy followed him in hopes to help him.  
Unfortunately, upon reaching the cabin, they are shocked as the table they left the medallion on was overturned, due to the attacks that were happening. Worst yet, the room is taking in water fast.  
"This isn't good!" exclaimed Tails worried.  
"Come on! We got to find that medallion!" yelled Danny as he and the others begin searching the cabin quickly.

Sleet and Dingo got in a very good shot that severed the mast causing it to fell over. Of course, it blocks a certain door to a cabin where certain heroes are at.  
The evil pirates cheers as they threw the grappling hooks at the ship. They are boarding the Firebolt Seaship!  
"Do what it takes but get me that medallion back!" yelled Dr. Eggman eagerly.  
Quickly, Tillie gets some magnets out, planning to try in trapping some of the robot pirates with a couple of those things.  
"We read ahead in the script and KNOW you can't be killed. However, we are betting that, given that you are robots, you're at least vulnerable enough to magnetism where you CAN be trapped." Tillie said eagerly.  
Bugs comment, "Pretty slick, but how many of those magnets do we have?"  
Wooly comments, "Well, Kooky and Tails only had enough time to build two magnets each and each of these magnets is only powerful enough to temporarily trap up to FIVE of the robot pirates. Aww, crud."  
Wooly finished in realization as he saw just how many robot pirates there really ARE. A lot of them!

The four in the cabin looked all over but the medallion is nowhere to be found. And worst yet, the water is pouring into the room very fast. They knew that they got to get out of there or they'd drown! The fouyr run over to the door...but they can't get it open! That's because the mast that Sleet and Dingo broke down is blocking it.  
"Hey, open up! Let us out!" yelled Danny as he bangs on the door. "Great, and it has to be the door that is ghost-proof!"  
"Not good." said Rudy worried. "Not good at all."

In the hull of the Firebolt Seaship, Belladonna and Red have snuck down there and sees gunpowder barrels. They smirked evilly as they begin setting them up. The crew of this thing is going to be in a bang of a surprise.

Daffy runs out of the hold as he thinks up a plan as he goes. He quickly grabs a rope from a surprised Mouser.  
"Thanks a lot! I will make sure not to remember you next time! Woo hoo!" laughed Daffy as he quickly swings over to the Firebolt Seaship, knocking down one of the invading pirates in the progress.  
"Daffy!" yelled Stitch's Kids, Mickey, Bugs, and Daffy in surprise. He's okay!  
The duck frowns as he throws Donald's canteen at his fellow duck making him go, "Wak!"  
"Next time fill it up!" scowled Daffy in annoyance.

Sora, Danny, Tails, and Rudy tried their best in breaking out of the cabin they are trapped in. But no matter what, they can't escape.  
"Oh man. This isn't good." said Danny concerned. Any moment, they are all going to drown!  
Rudy looks and spots something that made him yell, "Look!"  
Sure enough, as the others turned, there's Cluck squawking happily. That's because he has the medallion in his beak! The chicken must have gotten his way into the cabin somehow!  
"Get him!" yelled Sora angrily as he, Danny, Tails, and Rudy jumped at Cluck but the chicken dodged their grasp and swam away with the four on his tail feathers.

The fighting gets more intense up above. Samus fires at the attacking pirates while Stitch's Kids and Angel gets their blasters out firing on the attacking pirates. Danny Cat and his friends knock the pirates away or unconscious. Cosmo meanwhile fights another pirate with a sword while keeping him away from Jasmine.  
Mickey, Donald and Goofy fight it out briefly with Yuck, Chaos Zero, and Vlad Vladioff using both swords AND Donald's Kingdom Hearts magic skills.  
During the fight, Mickey then comment, "Good thing Donald, Goofy and I have previous experience with this from that Musketeers movie and Donald and Goofy have even more previous experience with this from the Kingdom Hearts games."  
June yelps as a pirate is about to slash her intending on cutting her to ribbons. However a familiar duck got in the way and parried it.  
"Daffy!" said June amazed to see that he's okay and is back.  
"Hey, hey. I don't go hitting women for no good reason, buster!" Daffy snapped angrily at the attacking pirate. Jasmine kicks the evil pirate in the groin area sending him falling into the water. "Nice one. So where's the medallion?"  
"Jerk!" yelled Jasmine angrily. This duck cares more than that thing than his crew and friends, if he called them that. The princess tried to slap him, but the duck grabbed her hand. "Okay, stupid thing to say. Where's Sora?"  
"Wait, where's Tails, Danny, and Rudy?" asked June realizing that the three and Sora has not come back with the medallion yet.  
"They're missing?!" gasped Cosmo in alarm. Something must have happened to them!  
Jasmine then sees something that made her yelled, "Sora!" It's because the boy she loves and the three he is with is under the grate, right above the room near the cabin that they're trapped in!  
"Jasmine, guys! Get us out of here!" yelled Sora as he, Danny, Tails, and Rudy tried their best to escape to no prevail.  
Daffy's attention however is on a certain chicken who came out of the grate and is running off. What's more, the chicken is holding a certain item in his beak.  
"Cluck!" yelled Daffy as he chases after him. The duck got to get that medallion back! It could be his ticket to make his plan work!  
Meanwhile the girls try to get the grate open, but to their dismay, it won't budge!  
"This thing won't budge! I don't think even June's powers could get it moved!" yelled Cosmo worried.  
"And it's ghost proof too. Darn it!" yelled Danny upset.  
"Girls, behind you!" yelled Rudy alarmed as he spotted something coming up behind Jasmine, June, and Cosmo. But they're too late to escape as the pirates of the Great Toon has grabbed them and dragged the three away. Most of the crew of the Great Toon has been defeated and captured, being taken to the ship itself!  
"Danny!" cried June in shock.  
"Tails!" yelled Cosmo struggling in the pirate who is holding her's grip.  
"Sora!" yelled Jasmine alarmed.  
"Jasmine!" yelled Sora seeing the girl he loved being taken away.  
"Cosmo!" yelped Tails.  
"June!" yelled Danny frantically.  
"Why is it when they got girls, it's dramatic, but not for me?" asked Rudy annoyed.  
Daffy continues chasing the chicken as it jumps over a master. The duck crawled over about to seize the chicken. But to his shock, a certain pirate and former first mate of his got there first as Cluck climbs onto his master's shoulder and gave the medallion to him.  
"Why thank you, Cluck." said Dr. Eggman evilly. "Oh, and you too, duck."  
"Yeah, you're welcomed." groaned Daffy sarcastically as he smacks himself in dismay.  
"Men, good news! Our hope is restored!"  
"Yeah!" laughed the pirates evilly.

Down below, Belladonna shoots out a fireball onto a powder trail. A spark goes down the trail fast to the collection of powder kegs waiting...to explode!  
Meanwhile, the four trapped in a cabin full of water tried to escape but it doesn't look like they can in time.  
Meanwhile, most of the heroes from the Firebolt Seaship have been taken to the Great Toon. Soon those on the Great Toon watch the Firebolt Seaship as it floats away.  
Soon it happened! The trail reached its end and exploded...along with the Firebolt Seaship! And it doesn't look like anyone else coulda survived had any still remain on that thing. And worst yet, four heroes are still on that ship!  
"NOOOO!!" yelled Jasmine, June, and Cosmo, tears in their eyes as the Firebolt Seaship soon sank fully to the water.

Author's note  
Oh no! Most of the heroes got captured and it looks like Sora, Danny, Tails, and Rudy are destroyed along with the Firebolt Seaship! Or are they? Even if the latter is the case, what will Daffy do when he is marooned again? And will Jasmine be forced to make the ultimate sacrifice to save her friends? More to come so read, review, and suggest!

RoBUTTnick is one of Sonic's usual insulting nicknames for Eggman.


	7. Chapter 7: Marooned Again

Author's note  
Once again, I have returned. Great story so far, right folks? Only two more chapters to go until this baby is done and over with! I'm excited, are you? Let's do this!

**Chapter 7: Marooned Again**

The crew watch sadly as the remains of the Firebolt Seaship disappeared from sight. They lined up, knowing that they're next.  
"In case any of you fools think of the word 'parley'," Sleet snarled angrily as he takes a gun out and points it at the crew, "my gun here said otherwise!!"  
"Eggman, stop! Enough already!" yelled Jasmine angrily as June and Cosmo watch on upset. They already lost the boys they've cared for. They don't want to lose their friends as well.  
"Well, well, welcome back, Missies." said Dr. Eggman sneering at Jasmine and June. "You know, we gave you all the hospitality you want during your last stay with us. Sadly, you must give us the favor back."  
The girls were shoved to the crew as they get ready to do whatever it is they are eager to do. Suddenly, a familiar voice yelled out, "Hold it right there!"  
Everyone else turned to see who yelled. They couldn't believe their eyes as standing on deck are Sora, Danny, Tails, and Rudy, alive and well! Wet maybe, but alive.  
"Danny!" exclaimed June, relieved that the halfa she loved is safe.  
"Sora!" exclaimed Jasmine, relieved to see him alive.  
"Tails!" said Cosmo with a smile.  
"Let the girls go now." said Danny in determination as he points the gun at the villain.  
"What's in your heads, boys?" sneered Dr. Eggman in a 'you got to be kidding me' look. "And how did you survived?"  
"Luckily for us, we can swim! Anyway, didn't you hear him, let the girls go!" said Sora in determination.  
"Go ahead and try to shoot us. Shoot all you want but we can't die!"  
"Uh, Sora? Danny? Don't do anything I wouldn't do." said Daffy, not liking where this is going.  
"Maybe you can't...but Danny and I can." Sora said in determination. To the heroes and villains' shock and disbelief, the Keyblade holder gets a gun out of his own as he and Danny points their guns at their own heads.  
"They did what I wouldn't do." said Daffy with a groan. He was afraid of this.  
"Who are you?" asked Dr. Eggman suspiciously. There's something familiar about these two boys.  
"Uh...just ignore them, Eggman buddy. They're just two guys I ran across at Port Agrabah. Distant relatives, cousins, blood?"  
"My name is Sora Strife, the son of Bootstrap Cloud Strife, whose blood runs in my veins as of right now." said Sora in determination.  
"And I am Danny Fenton AKA the halfa Danny Phantom. I am the son of Jackal Jack Fenton, whose blood is in my veins as well." Danny added in determination.  
Expecting trouble, the pirates, but Dr. Eggman and Cluck, get their weapons out about to attack the two, preparing to kill them both. One of the weapon wielding pirates however looks worried.  
"Sleet...they're the ghosts of Bootstrap Strife and Jackal Fenton coming back to haunt us." said Dingo shivering in fear.  
Sleet comment, "I don't know. The resemblance is definitely there, but if this IS 'Jackal' Fenton's ghost, he's MAJORLY slimmed down in the afterlife."  
"Not so fast! Either do what we say or we will shoot ourselves and forever be lost to Bowser's Locker." said Sora in determination.  
"In other words, make one move and we'd done for, got it?" snapped Danny in determination.  
Dr. Eggman thought about this. If what Sora and Danny said is true, they are indeed the sons of Bootstrap and Jackal. That means their blood is needed to finally free the crew of their terrible curse. The pirate captain can't afford to make another mistake like he did with the girls, not this time.  
"All right. What is it you want, Mr. Strife and Mr. Fenton?" asked Dr. Eggman.  
"What we want first is for the girls to be set free." said Sora, satisfied that the villain has got the idea.  
"I know that! Anything else?"  
Danny noticed that Daffy is pointing to himself eagerly as if motioning the two in asking Dr. Eggman in letting the duck go as well. The halfa rolls his eyes in annoyance. After what Daffy did, he expected Sora and Danny to do him favors now?  
"And finally...the crew must not be harmed." said Danny with a nod. Daffy looks puzzled. Does he himself count as part of the crew?  
"Consider it done." said Dr. Eggman with a mysterious smile.

While the villain did agreed to Sora and Danny's terms, what they don't know is that he always found loopholes in the deals. And unfortunately, one of them involves a small isle where the Great Toon is at right now. And worst yet, Jasmine is on the plank about to be forced off it.  
"Come on, get going, we don't have all day!" laughed Sleet evilly as the evil pirates yelled Jasmine to jump off already.  
"Dr. Eggman, you lying jerk!" yelled Sora angrily as he and Danny were being held by the evil captain's men, the halfa in chains that kept him from using his powers. "You said they can go free!"  
"Hey, don't accuse me of lying, boy. I said the girls can go freed. It isn't my fault that you didn't say when or where." said Dr. Eggman evilly, using a loophole in the deal. Sora is about to shout out but one of the pirates gagged him while tying the boy up. "Shame, really. It would be too bad if we were to lose something so great, don't you all agreed?"  
"Aye!" said the pirates in agreement.  
"So, Princess Jasmine, if you don't mind, I can have that dress back. You too, Te Xuan Ze."  
Jasmine and June frowns in annoyance but removed the dresses that Sleet and Dingo gave them in that cabin that night ago.  
Daffy whispered in amazement as he whispered to Tombstone, "Hey, I always liked you. You know that?" Tombstone however just growled at the duck.  
"Should I be seeing this?" asked Rudy looking disbelief at what he's seeing.  
Once Jasmine and June finished taking the dress off, the only things they're in were bras and panties. With a scowl each, the girls tossed the dresses back to the requesting Dr. Eggman.  
"There, and I hope you choke on them!" snapped Jasmine angrily.  
Luckily for him, Dr. Eggman ignores the princess as he felt the dresses on his face. Smirking devilishly, he said, "Oooh, still warm. Just how I like it."  
"Enough of this! Jump off already!" yelled Mouser getting impatient.  
Jasmine walks slowly to the edge of the plank looking to the waters below. They looked shallow but could be dangerous. The princess turns as Cosmo was shoved by the villains.  
"Enough!" yelled Vlad Vladikoff squawking madly as the bird pushes the plank causing Jasmine to scream as she fell off the thing into the water below. She survived but is all wet. Scowling angrily, the princess headed to the island.  
Meanwhile, it's Daffy and June's turn as they are both forced onto the plank itself.  
Daffy turns and says, "You do know that pirates really didn't make people walk the plank."  
Eggman replies, "Well yeah, but it's in the script, so we're doing it anyway. Anyway, in case you've forgotten," the villain smirks evilly as he points at the island that Jasmine is swimming to, "that island over there is the same one where you become the governor in our last trip together."  
"Oh yeah. And here I forgot."  
"If you're lucky, you can make another escape like the last time...but if you're unlucky, well, that's enough for me."  
The villain gets his sword out and points it at the duck's throat as he intends to forced Daffy and June off the plank himself.  
"You monster!" scowled June furiously as she watches Danny watching her helplessly as he remain chained up. Strange, Tails, Cosmo, and Rudy appeared to be nowhere in sight.  
"Go on. Off you go, you two. We got other things more important than you both." laughed Dr. Eggman evilly.  
"Uh, one more thing: you left me with a pistol the last time we did this." Daffy pointed out to his former first mate.  
"Oh yes. Where are my matters? Hey! Where's the duck's pistol? Bring it here!" One of the pirates comes forward with Daffy's gun that he still have when the duck was first marooned on the island after the first mutiny and gave it to his captain.  
"Hey...I got an idea here. There are two of us, me and the Te Xuan Ze. I figure you could be a gentleman and give us a pair of pistols, eh?"  
"Forget it. I don't need a pistol." snapped June. The girl prefers her powers than a gun.  
"Forget it! It's either one pistol or nothing!" snapped Dr. Eggman. "If you want to be a gentleman, or gentle duck in this case, you can shoot one of the girls and starve to death for all I care."  
The villain soon did something terrible and despicable: he threw the gun right into the sea, much to the shock of Daffy who jumps off the plank, diving down into the water.  
"Daffy!" yelled June in alarm. She yelps as one of the pirates pushed the Te Xuan Ze off the plank much to the amusement of the crew laughing as June landed in the water. She surfaces at the same time Daffy came up with his gun.  
"Well, since we got nothing else better to do, let's get to the island, right?" Daffy asked June.  
"May as well. I have a feeling we won't save anyone at this rate." said June with a sigh as she and Daffy swam to the same island the duck himself was marooned on years ago.

Daffy, Jasmine, and June has managed to swam to Daffy's little island. Upon arrival, they saw three familiar figures waiting for them!  
"Tails, Cosmo, Rudy! You escaped!" exclaimed June in amazement.  
"Yep! Those pirates may be mean but they ain't smart." said Tails happily.  
"We jump overboard while they aren't looking. Good thing we're good swimmers." added Rudy removing the last bit of water from his fur.  
"Unlike one hedgehog we know." said Cosmo with a nod.  
Daffy scowls as he sees the ship that used to belong to him, the Great Toon, sailing away as if taunting him once more just liked when it did the day Dr. Eggman and the crew mutiny on him the first time.  
"This is despicable. This is the second time I have to watch as egg head gets away with my ship!" groaned Daffy in annoyance.  
Jasmine asked Daffy, "Don't you have a motorboat stashed away somewhere in all those toon body pockets of yours OR your Stupor Duck costume to spin change into so you could fly us all back to land?"  
Daffy answers back, "Nah. The author forbade me from having EITHER of those. It would make escaping from this island WAY too easy."  
"She's right. You got off this island before. We can escape the same way you did." said June hopefully.  
Daffy search himself to find that, at least he was left with everything he had in his watertight toon body pockets in the search scene earlier. He said, "Well, nothing here that can help us escape (I certainly can't use the dynamite without blowing up the entire island with us on it), but at least I can use the chainsaws to help prepare the materials I need to make us EACH a decent cabin for shelter and the mallets and anvils may be useful for hunting and fending off dangerous animals."  
"Wow. That is a pleasant surprise." said Jasmine in amazement.  
"Yep. You are, at least, offering to make us separate shelters rather than going for just one." said June in agreement.  
Daffy admit, "The thought HAD crossed my mind, but even _I_ have JUST enough common sense to not try anything that would make me look lecherous to you. One of you is the Te Xuan Xe and, as such, has both super-strength AND super-speed. The other is a fiery spirited princess with respectable combat skills of her own. While you couldn't kill me, either one of you could still put me in enough pain to make me regret trying any unwelcome advances."  
"But what about the same way you escape?" asked Rudy hopefully.  
"Forget it kid, to what point and purpose, anyway? My ship is gone and unless any of you fellow maroonees got a rudder and sails hidden on whatever it is you got on, which I doubt, both Mr. Strife and Mr. Fenton are dead, full dead in the halfa's case, by the time you all reach them."  
The duck grunted as he walks away. Worried, the others follow him as June said, "Come on, you're Captain Daffy Duck, remember? You disappeared right from under the noses of the powerful agents of the Trade Federation. You captured Hyrule Port without doing anything! Tell us that is what you are. How did you escape the last time?"  
"Well, if it helps ya, I was here a total of 3 days." Daffy explained. His story now is different than what he told the others. The group stopped as they reach something that surprised most of them: a secret cellar door! The duck opens it revealing a secret cellar below. As the duck goes into the thing, he continues, "You see, there are rum guys who used this place to hide the drinks from the authorities. Lucky for me, they came one day and I managed to get a ride with them. Looks like your friend Draco Malfoy have driven them all out of business. Oh well."  
Daffy come out with bottles of rum. Jasmine couldn't believe what she heard or is seeing. This is the pirate that she and June heard all so much about?  
"This is it?" asked Jasmine in disbelief.  
"The secret adventure of the great infamous Daffy Duck?" asked Cosmo looking upset.  
"All you did is sat on your feather bum on the beach drinking nothing but rum?!" exclaimed Tails in disbelief.  
"This is what we get for believing in those stories." groaned June rolling her eyes.  
"Hey, it's called the Toonian, welcome to it. Woo hoo." laughed Daffy in amusement. "Oh, one more thing, girls. Get some bushes and leaves on. Your undies are showing."  
Jasmine and June yelp in alarm as they realized that they are still in their underwear. Alarmed, they run into the bushes to get some leaves and bushes for them to wear.  
"Geez, and I wonder why people don't mind us kangaroos for going around naked." said Rudy in amazement.

Later that night, Tails and Cosmo has got a fire going while the duck managed to make shelters for the group for the night. The fox, plant girl, and Rudy watch in amusement as Jasmine, wearing leaf clothing, giggled stupidly. The girl is very drunk as Daffy has convinced her to try some rum. The duck is drunk as well resulting in him and the princess dancing like drunken fools. June meanwhile sat near the ocean with a sigh wondering if Danny is alright. As this goes on, the duck and princess were singing.

Jasmine & Daffy: _**We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs.  
Drink up me hearties yo ho!  
Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me!**_

Daffy laughs happily as he exclaimed, "Woo-hoo! This song is great! Bad eggs but great," The duck and the princess fell to the sand laughing happily.  
"People are funny when they're drunk." giggled Rudy happily while Tails and Cosmo nodded in amusement.  
"I can't wait to get the Toon back. The whole crew should hear the song we just sang and we will sing it all day every day!"  
"Oh yeah. You will be the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main all right." said Jasmine smirking while still drunk.  
"Who said I need to be the fearsome pirate of the Spanish Main? There's a whole ocean, heck even a world for us to go to! That is what a ship is truly for. It isn't just a keel or a hull or anything else that the ship wants. What the Great Toon needed...is freedom." Daffy explained.  
"Wow..." said Jasmine giggling stupid as she lays her head on his shoulder.  
"Must be terrible when you ended up trapped on this island, huh?" June asked in amusement as she sees where Jasmine is laying her head on.  
"Yep." Daffy chuckled as he puts his arm around Jasmine. "But hey, at least I got better company than the last time. And the scenery got even better."  
"You sure you should say that? I am not sure if Jasmine got enough rum..."  
"Oh yeah. I know definitely what you mean." said Jasmine sleepy seemingly ignoring June.  
"Yep. She got enough alright." said Rudy with a nod.  
The six hold up their bottles to make a toast as the princess said, "To freedom."  
"And the Great Toon!" exclaimed Daffy as he drank his bottle happily. Then he went unconscious. The duck definitely has too much to drink.

The next day, Daffy woke up and groans as he held his head.  
"What a way to wake up in the morning. They sure don't have aspirin in this time." groaned Daffy. Then he smelled something. It's...smoke? The duck jumps in alarm as he hears an explosion. "What the...?!"  
Daffy got up and sees a horrifying sight: the girls, Tails, Cosmo, and Rudy are tossing barrels of rum and crates into the middle of the island. To make matters worst (for Daffy), the five have set them on fire as the things burn up.  
"Hey, hey! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Daffy shocked as he runs forward. "This is not good! You are burning all the food, the shade, and rum!!"  
"Of course the rum is gone." said Rudy.  
"Why is the rum gone?"  
"Okay, first off, it's thanks to that vile stuff that turned the best of men into despicable complete creeps like yourself." said Cosmo motioning to the shocked duck.  
"Second, we are sending a signal which should be a thousand feet high by now. The Royal Navy is obviously looking for me by now so they should see this and come here." Jasmine explained with a smile.  
"But why is the rum gone?!" yelled Daffy frantically.  
"Hoo boy." said Rudy in amusement as the others groaned out in disbelief. The duck still doesn't get it.  
"Wait a while and give it all the time you want. Pretty soon, we will see sails on that horizon." said Jasmine nodding to the horizon far from the island. Hopefully, the Royal Navy should see the signal soon enough.  
Daffy growls and takes his gun out, as if wanting to shoot someone for this despicable outrage. However, he calms down and puts the gun away before stalking back.  
"'Must be terrible when you ended up trapped on this island, huh? Must be terrible'." said Daffy mocking what June said last night. "Guess what? It is now!!"  
Then Daffy looks alarmed as he sees something coming: a familiar ship is coming over the horizon. It's the Arabian. The Royal Navy, like Jasmine said, has seen the signal.  
"Oh bother." groaned Daffy as he knows that he's in trouble now.

Once the Arabian stopped, men in a rowboat came and rescued the marooned six, taking them to the ship. Upon arrival, they found Draco, the Sultan, Jane, Crabbe, Goyle, and the other sailors waiting for them.  
"Jasmine, thank goodness we got you back." said the Sultan in relief.  
"RUDY!" yelled Jane in a loud voice as she hops over to her son.  
"Oh boy, my goose is cook." said Rudy with a gulp, knowing that his mom has found out that he was missing by now.  
"Don't worry, just blame the pirates." Tails suggested to his friend.  
Once Jane gets near her son, the concerned mother asked, "Young man, where were you? I'd been worried sick."  
"Don't be hard on the boy."  
"He has been through allot." said Cosmo in agreement.  
"He was kidnapped by Vlad Vladikoff." said Daffy quickly. Most of those marooned with him looked surprised at what he just said.  
"What, didn't they leave before Rudy went missing?" asked Jane surprised and disbelief.  
"You see, the thing is Vlad stay behind and while no one was looking, kidnap your son, and went straight to the island the pirates were going to."  
"Really?"  
"Yes." said Tails, Cosmo, and Rudy at once siding with Daffy's story.  
"Ok, well at least I got my son back." said Jane in relief. Falling for the duck's story, Jane leaves.  
"Uh thanks for covering for me." Rudy whispered to Daffy in relief.  
"No problem, I know what it feels like to try to do a good deed, but ending up getting punished." said Daffy nervously as he sees the glance a certain commodore is giving him.  
"Which reminds me, you still got yours to deal with. Time we get back home, now." said Draco as he gets ready to walk away.  
"Wait, we can't go back yet! We still got to save Sora and Danny!" yelled Jasmine in alarm. She can't go home without her friends!  
"Your safely is all that matters, Jasmine. We must return to Port Agrabah at once and not going after a bunch of pirates." said the Sultan in dismissal.  
"Oh, so we are just going to leave them to die, is that it?" scoffed June angrily.  
"Well, you got to admit, while their fates are regrettable, they're the ones who went into piracy, don't forget that." Draco pointed out.  
"They did it to save me and Jasmine!"  
"So that nothing bad would happen to me!" yelled Jasmine in agreement.  
"Hey, uh...all right if I say something." Daffy asked getting into the conversion. As the others look at him, the duck continued, "If I recall, the Toon was almost turned into a normal rowboat after its last battle, so it's unlikely that she'll be able to make good time." Noting the doubted look on the commodore's face, Daffy added, "Come on, Draco buddy. This is the Great Toon we're talking about, the last pirate threat left in the Toonian. You can't let a chance of taking it down go to waste, would you?"  
"Don't try to con me, duck. I serve others, not myself." said Draco sternly.  
Jasmine looks worried as Draco walks away. Sora and Danny are going to die unless something is done. She knew what must be done, even if it means making the ultimate sacrifice.  
"Please, if not for Danny and Sora, for me...as a wedding gift, commodore." Jasmine pleaded.  
Draco, surprised upon hearing that, turns around as he said, "Hold it. Are you telling me that...you are accepting my proposal?"  
"Yes."  
"Woo-hoo! Weddings! How neat! I enjoy weddings! Who wants drinks? Who..." Draco's stare cut the duck short, making Daffy chuckled nervously as he extended his arms. "Right. 'Put the duck in irons'."  
"Mr. Duck, listen carefully. You will go with the fine men to the helm and give us the location of Isla Nublar. Afterwards, you are to spend the rest of the voyage going by the expression 'silent as the grave'. Unless you want to be send to your grave earlier, do I make myself clear?" Draco asked Daffy sternly.  
"Right. Clear."

The prisoners of the Great Toon weren't given much rest and comfort where they're at. Most of them are in one cell while Sora and Danny are in the other. As they sat and stand, pondering their fates, Sleet and Dingo are nearby cleaning the floor.  
"Hey, wolf boy! You missed a spot! Ha ha ha! Oh, Drakken said that too." Iago added much to the annoyance of Sleet who heard that.  
"Say...did you known Cloud Strife and Jack Fenton?" asked Sora hopefully to the cleaning wolf and creature.  
"Oh yes, ol' Bootstrap and Jackal." said Sleet chuckling in amusement. "Dingo and I knew them both well. They never like what we did to Daffy Duck especially the mutiny."  
"Bootstrap said it wasn't right with the code and all. Both he and Jackal decided to send that medallion to Bootstrap's son one night. Jackal figured that we all deserved to be and remain cursed forever." said Dingo with a sigh.  
"Dr. Eggman didn't like it at all."  
"Yeah! He didn't like it. Wanna tell him what the captain did?"  
"Who's telling the story? I believe I am, stupid!" snapped Sleet in annoyance. "Anyway, afterwards, Dr. Eggman strapped two cannons to Bootstrap and Jackal's legs. When we saw them last, both those two sank right to the crushing black oblivion of King Bowser's Locker. Unfortunately, afterwards, we found out that their blood is needed so we can be freed of the blasted curse!!"  
Cranston asked Dingo, "Wait a minute. You guys are essentially immortal and, as robots, you're physically stronger than you were before and you're WHINING about it? Does that sound stupid to anybody else? I mean, sure there's the 'freakish appearance in moonlight' issue, the limitations on the sensory stuff beyond sight and hearing AND the vulnerability to magnets but that seems like a relatively minor trade off compared to being able to live forever. At least, unlike vampires, you don't need to drink blood to maintain your strength and suffer no ill effects from sunlight, garlic, wooden stakes or any of the other classic vampire weaknesses."  
Dingo admits, "Hey, it's in the script. I mean, yeah, the immortality and increased strength ARE pretty awesome in combat. NOBODY's denying THAT. However, if we ONLY looked on the bright side of this, we wouldn't have much of a movie - or fan fiction in this case."  
"This is why you barely get Sonia." Sleet said with a sigh.  
Just then, Dr. Eggman came downstairs into the room and threw the keys to Sleet saying, "The time has come. Bring the two."

A boat is not too far from Isla Nublar by the time it arrives. As Daffy, Draco, and the soldiers rowed to it, the commodore gets his spyglass out and observed the island.  
"As much as I don't care about the situation, we would be ambushed if we try to storm the caves now." said Draco with a fgrown.  
"Ah, but you are the ones doing the ambushing, are you?" asked Daffy with a smile. "Here's the plan: I go in and get Dr. Eggman to send his laughing boys out in their little boats. The rest of ya can return to the Arabian and blast them to Kingdom Come with the cannons, eh?" The duck was putting his arm around Draco's shoulder, annoying the commodore a bit. "So what do you got to lose anyway?"  
"My lunch, most likely," snapped Draco as he gets the duck's arm off of him.  
"Mind you, there could be a little risk for those still on the Arabian, which includes a certain future Mrs. Malfoy."

The girls finds themselves shoved into a room on board the Arabian by Manny. Jasmine and June has managed to find clothes that look like the ones they usually wear.  
"Sorry to do this but commodore's orders and it's for your safely." apologized Manny.  
"You can't keep us in here! We got to tell them!" yelled Jasmine worried. She has a suspicion that Draco and the soldiers doesn't know about the Great Toon's crew being cursed!  
"Right, the pirates are robots under a curse!" exclaimed June in agreement.  
"You can't killed them no matter what happens!" said Cosmo quickly.  
"Relax. Draco already found out. A little birdie told him if you know what I mean." said Manny in amusement. He then closes the door and locks it before he leaves. The girls try to open it but to no prevail.  
"Darn that stupid duck! And to think, I drank with him last night." said Jasmine in disgust.  
"Thank goodness the author doesn't go that far." said June in relief.

Sora and Danny yelps as the Great Toon's crew pushed the two as they continued on their way back to the cave where the gathering took place earlier in the story.  
"It's not that bad. One prick of the finger and its all done." said Dingo happily.  
"Remember, no mistakes this time. They are only half Strife and half Fenton. Just to make sure though, we spill it all." snarled Belladonna evilly.  
"Okay, it is that bad." said Sleet sheepishly. Somehow, being released from the curse like that doesn't sound too good right about now.

Meanwhile, Daffy found his way back to the cave just in time as the gathering begins once more. The duck pushed his way through the crowd and to the place where Dr. Eggman stood before, this time with Sora and Danny. The villain smirks as he gets his knife out. The evil captain is about to cut Sora and Danny's throats per request by the crew. The two boys will die unless...  
"Begun by blood..." Dr. Eggman began, unaware of Daffy's presence at first.  
"Excuse me, out of the way!" yelled Daffy as he makes his way tro the stage.  
"...by blood un..."  
"Daffy!" exclaimed Danny as he and Sora are surprised to see the same duck who was marooned on the island not that long ago coming forward.  
"What?! You again?!" yelled Dr. Eggman shocked as he sees Daffy once more. "It isn't possible!"  
"Where's Jasmine? Is she all right?" asked Sora hopefully.  
"And where's June?" asked Danny hopefully as well.  
"Relax, the two girls are fine. Of course, the princess is going to married our old friend Draco like she promised, but hey, them's the breaks, right?" said Daffy sheepishly much to Sora's shock. "You will die for her, like you said, so we are all men of our word, though in Jasmine's case, a woman's word."  
"Enough of this! Time to end this now!!" yelled Dr. Eggman impatiently as he leans his sword to Sora and Danny's throats. The time to remove the curse is near.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
"Well, you aren't me, so there!"  
"Okay...your funeral." said Daffy shrugging.  
Dr. Eggman looks concerned. Daffy is hiding something. He asked, "Why did you suggest that you wouldn't do this if you were me?"  
"Geez, I am not sure, maybe..." Daffy noticed Mouser near him. The duck shoved him away before he continues, "...it's because the Arabian, the pride of the Royal Navy, is waiting outside the island even as we speak for you."

Meanwhile outside the cave, Draco and his men sat in the boat waiting for the time to come.  
"Uh...so what are we doing again?" asked Goyle more confused than ever.  
"When the pirates come out, unaware of us, we shoot them and send them downtown to see Old Hob, whatever that means." Crabbe explained to his colleague.  
"I know that. I am asking why we are here instead of doing what the duck said we should, with the cannons and all that?"  
"Simple. It's Daffy who said it, remember?" asked Draco sternly. He doesn't trust the duck no matter what he said.  
"So...he isn't telling the truth?" asked Goyle puzzled.

Back in the cave, Daffy continued speaking to Dr. Eggman who had to delay the ceremony to hear him out.  
"Here's what I suggest. All you got to do is get your men to row out to the Arabian. They're undead robots so they can win easily. They do what they got to do and pretty soon, you got two ships, eh?" asked Daffy with a grin. He pointed outside the cave while he continued, "You got what you need for your own fleet. You can have the grandest ship as your flagship and all that. But who will captain the Toon? Just make me the captain and I will sail under your colors, give you 10 percent of the loot and you can become...Commodore Eggman. How about it?"  
Eggman thought about this. This does sound good but...  
"Let me guess, you don't want me to kill the two boys when this is all over, correct?" asked Dr. Eggman suspiciously.  
"Aw, who cares? Kill the two maroons for all I care." said Daffy devilishly.  
"Daffy!" yelled Danny shocked. He can't believe this! After all this and the duck decided to let the evil pirates kill him and Sora?!  
"Not yet though. Just delay dealing with the curse until the opportune moment. For example..."As the duck continues, he goes over to the chest and takes a few medallions. "...after you get rid of Malfoy's men..." The duck threw each one back now. "Every last one..."  
Dr. Eggman thought about this some more. Of course, he didn't notice that while Daffy threw the medallions back in, he put one right in his pocket.  
"I knew it. You got this planned since the beginning, have you? Especially since you learn both my and Danny's last names!" yelled Sora angrily. He and Danny couldn't believe it! The duck has played them for fools and they fell for his tricks! Once a pirate, always a pirate.  
"Geez, and here I thought you couldn't figure me out." said Daffy innocently.  
"All right...but 50 percent of your loot is mine." Dr. Eggman said, coming to a decision.  
"15!"  
"40!"  
"25 and I'd get ya a hat big enough for you to wear, Commodore." said Daffy quickly.  
Dr. Eggman smirks evilly as he said, "Well...now we're talking." The villain then shakes Daffy's hand, sealing the whole thing.  
"All right, hands to the boats, pronto!" Daffy yelled out to the men. Of course, when he noticed an annoyed glare from his former mate, the duck chuckled sheepishly, "Oops! Silly me! You're in charge now. Go ahead."  
"Good...now men...take a walk..."  
Daffy looks surprised as instead of the evil pirates going into the boats, they instead walk away.  
"What? No boats?" asked Daffy puzzled. Why are they not going into boats?  
Sleet and Dingo prepared to go into battle themselves. Of course Vlad Vladikoff stops them and smirks wickedly as he held the parasols from earlier. He has an idea for them.  
"Oh great. I knew those things will come back to haunt us!" groaned Sleet in annoyance.

Author's note  
The final battle and chapter has begun. It's good guys vs. bad guys, the pirates of the Great Toon vs. the soldiers of the Arabian. Daffy, Sora, Danny, Jasmine, June and whoever's left vs. Dr. Eggman. The final showdown begins in the last chapter. Read, review, and suggest, folks!


	8. Chapter 8: The Curse Lifted

Author's note  
It's time to finish this baby once and for all. 1 more chapter and last few suggestions to go. After this, as usual, I'd announce my next solo story.

Not sure if I should do the Edd/Starfire coupling, Sharidakan as I wouldn't know how to use them (plus they look weird to me).

Let's do this!

**Chapter 8: The Curse Lifted**

In the ocean, the soldiers of the Royal Navy waited on the Arabian getting ready to make their attack on the invading pirates as the moon is out. What the soldiers did not know is that their enemy isn't going to them by boats: they are walking...under the sea!  
Thanks to the moon, their robot forms are shown as they walk to the Arabian, the curse prevented them from rusting. Once they reach the ship, they begin swimming and climbing up the thing ready to make their attack.  
Draco and his group, meanwhile, continues waiting for the evil pirates, unaware of what's about to happen. They see a boat coming and gets ready to fire.  
"Wait, hold your fire!" exclaimed Draco surprised. He said this as the boat that is coming has figures holding parasols. The commodore figures that they got to be women, but something doesn't feel right to him.  
The commodore is right to feel that way as the 'women' are actually Sleet and Dingo, using the women's clothes and parasols to hide themselves while pretending to woo the soldiers.  
"Hey, like the Greeks did at Troy, except they aren't dingoes or wolves...and maybe they weren't wearing dresses...I think." said Dingo.  
"Just keep on wooing!" snapped Sleet in annoyance as they continued their task.

The Sultan, Jane, and Rudy (back in his mother's pouch) go to the cabin that the girls are in. Jasmine, June, and Cosmo didn't say much since they were forced in there a while ago and Jasmine's father has decided to check in on the three.  
"Go ahead." said Jane nodding to the Sultan.  
"May I?" The Sultan asked the guard who nodded as he left allowing the old man to be alone near the door. The old man clears his throat as he said, "Jasmine? I came to see if you're all right. And...I believe that the decision you made was good. I am very proud of you. Your mother woulda too if she was still alive."  
Of course, what the Sultan didn't know is that the girls weren't listening. The reason is that Tails has flown outside to their window and managed to get it open. Grabbing Jasmine, June, and Cosmo, the two tailed fox carried them to a boat waiting nearby.  
The Sultan, unaware of what just happened, continued, "Even though the decision you made may be a decision I suspect you feel uncomfortable with because you did it to save your friends Sora and Danny, a good decision if made for the wrong reasons can still be a wrong decision."

On the deck of the Arabian, a sailor was looking then spots the boat that the disguised Sleet and Dingo are in sailing towards them.  
"Lieutenant?" asked the sailor getting his superior's attention who noticed the two villains in the boat.  
"Hello, big boy." said Dingo stupidly in a woman-like voice. As the sailors' attention is on them, none of the sailors noticed that the robotic pirates are sneaking on board quietly.

The Sultan looks puzzled. For some reason, his daughter or any of her friends are not responding, not at all.  
"Jasmine? Are you there?" asked the old man worried as he knocks on the door some more. "Can you at least talk to me?"  
"Allow me." said Jane quickly as she goes over and unlock the door with the key she has. She, Rudy, and the Sultan goes into the cabin. To their shock, the three girls are gone. The old man sees that the window is opened, no rope. No way Jasmine, June, and Cosmo could get out of the cabin unharmed. Unless...  
"Tails...what have you done?" asked the Sultan with a sigh.

"Hiiiiii!" giggled Dingo like a women waving at the sailors like an idiot.  
"Oh knock it off. It's bad enough I feel like an idiot wearing this, but I don't want you to make things worst!" scowled Sleet angrily.  
"Come on. You look nice in it."  
"Nice?! You idiot!!"  
Sleet jumps Dingo and begins trying to strangling him. Unfortunately, by doing so, the two pirates lost their parasols, allowing the sailors on board the Arabian to spot them and seeing who they really are.  
Now exposed, Sleet growled angrily as he takes a pistol out and fires at one of the soldiers, only causing the man's hat to fly off. The soldiers did not have time to react as they look and gasp. The robotic pirates are on board and are about to attack! The battle has soon begun!

Daffy walks around the cave eyeing the treasure. The duck sees Mouser, Belladonna, and Purple Tentacle guarding the treasure, making sure that Daffy doesn't try to make off with the loot. Sora and Danny meanwhile glared at the duck angrily while still tied up, furious at what Daffy did to them.  
"To tell you the truth, Daffy, I thought I knew you, but you are always one who is hard to predict." said Dr. Eggman with a grin.  
"Actually...to tell ya the truth, I'm dishonest." said Daffy thoughtfully. "And a dishonest man or duck you can always trust to be dishonest. There's always the honest ones to keep an eye out for...because you never known when they are going to do something stupid...like this!"  
Without warning, Daffy grabs the Keyblade from the Keyblade Proof case from Belladonna, surprising her long enough for the duck to keep her right into the water. Opening the case, the duck threw the Keyblade to Sora who uses the thing to cut himself and Danny freed.  
"Daffy? Thanks." said Sora in amazement. He can't believe what he's seeing! Daffy is on their side all this time!  
"Idiot! No one does that to me and gets away with it!!" yelled Dr. Eggman angrily as he gets a gun out and aims it at Sora. "I will make sure the curse will be freed by spilling the boy's blood!!"  
Sora said, "I think you're pointing at the wrong guy. It's not 'Keyblade Holder Season' but it's 'Duck Season'."  
Then, Daffy come between Eggman and Sora and say, "What are you talking about?! It's Keyblade Holder Season!"  
Sora said, "Duck Season."  
"Keyblade Holder Season!"  
"Duck Season."  
"Keyblade Holder Season!"  
"Duck Season."  
"Keyblade Holder Season!"  
Then, Sora does like Bugs Bunny did by saying, "Keyblade Holder Season."  
"Duck Season!"  
"Keyblade Holder Season."  
"I say it's Duck Season and I say FIRE!" Then, Eggman shoots at Daffy. The duck glares at Sora and say, "You're trying to be like Bugs Bunny? So…you're despicable!"  
Right after this, Bugs appear from nowhere near Sora and say, "After seeing this, I can assure ya that someday ya will become a great cartoon legend like me."  
And Sora said, "Thanks, Bugs. I really appreciate it."  
"Ah, it's nothing."  
"Get out of here, rabbit! Get back in that cell!" scowled Daffy angrily. The rabbit shrugs as he left. The duck gets his sword out and charges at Dr. Eggman who gets his own sword out and block the attack. Daffy say, "Let's try to keep this down to just our swords for as long as possible. It IS in the script, after all, however tempting it would be for either of us to resort to other weapons prematurely. Also, let's MAKE SURE to stay far enough away from the walls so that we don't risk busting in onto the set of another one of JusSonic's parodies. Not only is this supposed to be a PotC parody, JusSonic DID already do his 'Blazing Saddles' parody anyway."  
"Agree." said Dr. Eggman as he and Daffy begins their sword duel. The duck thrusts while his former first mate parries yelping when the duck slashes a part of the villain's shirt. Daffy laughs madly but Dr. Eggman punches the duck backward. The fight resumes though the duck isn't doing too well.  
Meanwhile Sora and Danny fought Purple Tentacle, Mouser, and Belladonna, the last one getting out of the water with their swords and energy blasts.  
"We got access to anti-ghost technology, Phantom boy!" remarked Belladonna as Purple Tentale gets the technology out and fires at Danny only for him to miss.  
"Based loosely on your old man's notes, but the Captain made his own improvements to what was put down in the notes." said Purple Tentacle.  
Both the demon dog and tentacle kept attacking the two heroes who kept dodging and getting out of the way.  
Daffy continues trying to stab and slash Dr. Eggman but no matter how much the duck has tried, he can't killed the villain due to the fact that the villainous captain is still undead and unharmed. They blocked each other quickly.  
"You have gone more loony than usual, duck. Here there be monsters." mocked Dr. Eggman as he pushed Daffy away. The duck yelps as he managed to regain his balance before resuming the battle.  
Daffy dodge a sword swipe that ends up getting a 'cameraman' in the shoulder.  
Eggman then point at Daffy nervously and say, "He did it."  
Daffy comments, "Not only is that totally false, but come on. This gag was lifted right off of 'Spaceballs' and was NOT in the original 'Curse of the Black Pearl'."  
Eggman then comment, "Well, yes, but this IS a parody, so we're allowed to get away with minor differences. Also, Spaceballs IS one of the author's favorite Mel Brooks movies and, since it will be quite a while before he can get his Spaceballs parody back up and running, we might as well use at least ONE gag from that movie."

Upon arriving, Tails, Cosmo, June, and Jasmine snuck aboard the Great Toon. As they climb up, two of the pirates still on board are having a conversion nearby.  
"So when the time comes, who would you want to eat first?" Yuck asked Herman the ant eagerly. The evil rabbit is very hungry and he is in a mood for anything at this point.  
"Let's decide so we know what to eat when the times comes." said Herman, unaware of four newcomers to the ship.  
The four got onto the railing and looks around in case of trouble. When they are sure that the coast is clear, they get ready to head to the cells. Suddenly a robotic Cluck appears and tried spooking the intruders. Of course, all he did is get unimpressed looks from the four. The chicken stops and gulps as Cluck realized that he isn't scaring the four at all. This doesn't look good.  
As Herman and Yuck gets out some food to eat, they were interrupted when they heard a familiar squawk. Alarmed, they took a look. To their surprise, they see Cluck all dazed as it fell over board. The two run up the deck to see what's going on. They knew that Dr. Eggman will be furious if anything were to happen to his chicken.  
Of course, none of them noticed four figures hiding behind some barrels nearby. When the coast is coast, Jasmine and her friends make a dash to the brig.  
"Come on." said Cosmo with a nod.

In the brig, the crew sat there waiting for the inevitable to happen. Just then, Stitch's Kids and Porky hears someone coming causing them to look up, expecting Eggman's men to appear. To their surprise, it isn't who they thought it was.  
"Jasmine!" said Ryan in amazement.  
"June!" yelled Stitch Jr. laughing in delight.  
"T-t-t-t-tails and Cosmo!" said Porky relieved that his friends are all right.

The fight on the Arabian got more intense and brutal as many soldiers ended up getting killed thanks to the enemy. Jane yelps as she hops around dodging the attacks.  
"Why was I even chosen for this parody?!" groaned Jane worried.  
"Come on. We cannot give up now!" yelled the Sultan as he grabs a cannon and activates it sending cannonballs at some of the pirates. The enemies were knocked down but didn't get killed. "Come on!"  
The Sultan, Jane, and Rudy makes their way back to the cabin ASAP. As the fighting moves on, Sleet and Dingo finally got on board and loaded the cannons, preparing to use the enemy's weapons against them. Meanwhile, one of the soldiers, hurt but still alive, managed to get over to the bell and ringing it.  
Draco heard the bell from the boat he is in and realized the worst: the enemy is attacking the Arabian!  
"Get to the ship, now!" ordered Draco as his men rowed as fast as they could back to the Arabian. The bad guys however are ready as they started firing cannonballs at them.  
The Sultan, Jane, and Rudy have locked the cabin up tight as they hid in there. Rudy peeks out the door's window to see the action. Bad mistake as one of the pirates saw him. The joey screams as he hides in his mom's pouch just as the enemy breaks the window with his arm trying to grab for Rudy.  
"Stay away from my son!" yelled Jane angrily as she grabs a broom and hits the arm with it many times. Soon the arm broke off and fell to the floor.  
"Thanks, mom." said Rudy in relief.  
"No pro..." Jane was interrupted the hard way as the robotic arm, still alive, jumped up and grabs the kangaroo trying to fight her, "Oh, why am I not surprised?!"

Meanwhile in the water, the Parr family was sailing by in their own boat as they watch.  
"Bob, I don't like the looks of this neighborhood." said Helen worried as she looks out at the brutal battle.  
"Come on, Helen. At least give the kids a chance to see the plight of the Royal Navy against the pirates of the Great Toon. See, kids? Can you see the plight, kids?" Bob asked Dash and Violet who looked out at the battle.  
Suddenly the four in the boat yelp as one of the pirates threw a dead soldier body right onto their transport. The thing bounced off the front of the thing before falling into the water.  
"Roll it up." said Bob quickly as he and the family rolls their windows up.

Daffy and Eggman continued their intense battle with each other as they try to outdo one another, not giving up for an instance. Soon the villain trip the duck making Daffy fell to the ground.  
"You can't win, duck! You never can!" laughed Dr. Eggman as he sneered evilly.  
Daffy jumps up and stab the villain. Unfortunately, it didn't do much damage. The villain pulls the sword out...then stabbed Daffy with his own!  
"Daffy!" yelled Sora in shock as the duck staggered backwards thanks to the blow Dr. Eggman gave him.  
"No!" yelled Danny in shock. Despite everything the duck did, even the halfa could not bare to see the pirate like this.  
What happened next, no one was expecting. Daffy steps right into the moonlight that is shining through one of the holes in the cave. To the others' shock, Daffy has turned into a cursed duck robot.  
"Well, I'd be." said Daffy chuckling as he looks at himself. The others looked puzzled. How could this be? Just then, the duck pulls out a familiar medallion Sora had.  
"So...he did take a coin." said Danny in amazement. He thought he was imagining things but the halfa really did saw Daffy take one of the medallions. The duck took it so he could be safe from being killed!  
Daffy shrug and say, "I know it's no real difference from my natural classic toon durability (which makes me extremely difficult to kill anyway), but hey, the script's the script."  
Dr. Eggman fumes angrily now that his enemy is a robot who can't be killed. The villain grabs some coins and threw some at Daffy nearly blinding the hero before he charged. Luckily, Daffy parried as he continues the attack.

Jane continues as she continues struggling with the army trying to kill her. Rudy grabs a hammer and hits it many times until it stops moving and fell to the ground.  
"Well, thanks for helping mommy, Rudy." said Jane in relief as she picks the arm up. Unfortunately, the thing came back to life and attacked her again.  
"Quick, threw it in here!" yelled the Sultan opening a drawer nearby. The kangaroo nodded as she grabs the arm and throws the thing in there before the Sultan closed the drawer and lock it. The three sigh thinking that the worst is over. That is until the drawer starts shaking.  
"Nice." said Rudy with a sheepish grin.

Mouser yelled as he charged at Sora and Danny trying to get them with his place but the two moved resulting in the mouse stabbing Belladonna, who was behind Sora, by mistake. In revenge, the demon gets a spike and stabs Mouser through the eye, breaking his sunglasses doing so. The two then turned their attention to the two heroes as they resumed the fight.  
As for Daffy, the two robotic pirates continued their sword fighting, despite the fact that it's pointless since neither one of them could be killed.  
The fight stops briefly allowing the two to catch their breath. Glaring at the duck, Dr. Eggman remarked, "You know, we can keep this up until the end of days and trumpet sound, duck. Will it be that?"  
"Or you can give up. Either way, I win." said Daffy smiling.  
Growling angrily, the villain chased after the duck as the sword fighting continues.

Yuck and Herman, after making sure that Cluck is okay, walk around on deck. There has to be a good reason for what happen to the chicken. There must be intruders aboard. Without warning however, the two turn just as a rowboat on ropes is swung at them resulting in Yuck and Herman being flown right into the sea.  
"Get them!" yelled Tails as he and his friends attack the pirates who are still on board.  
Porky kicks one pirate right off the Great Toon, Tails and Cosmo punches two off right, Jasmine and June slashed and attack the evil pirates, while the rest of the crew do their tricks to send every evil villain off the ship resulting in each pirate to fall right into the sea. A while later, the heroes cheered as they have won and seized the Great Toon.  
"That's good! Come on, everyone! Come with us!" yelled Jasmine eagerly as she, June, Tails, and Cosmo rushed over to a rowboat.  
June grabs one of the ropes helping Jasmine as she said, "Danny and Sora are in that cave still. If we hurry, we can help. Ready?"  
"Ready! Heave!" yelled Tails and Cosmo laughing as they help Jasmine and June pull.  
Just then, the four noticed that something is wrong. They turned and see that Daffy's crew is giving them awkward looks for some reason. Jasmine doesn't like the looks at all.  
"Come on, don't you want to help? We can't wait around!" insisted Jasmine worried.  
"Any port in a storm, lady." said Iago with a shrug. "Drakken said so too."  
"I have to agree with Drakken. The Toon is ours anyway, no need for us to stay here any longer." said Danny Cat.  
"But what about Daffy? Are you going to leave him again like the last time?" asked June looking worried.  
"To tell you the truth, Daffy owes us a ship so his debt is paid off. No need for us to hang around here for him." said Salina unworried.  
"Plus, there is that code, don't forget that." said Mickey with a nod.  
"Eh, got to agree with the mouse, you four. The code must be considered here." said Bugs in agreement.  
Jasmine, June, Tails, and Cosmo couldn't believe what they're hearing! These guys were supposed to be their friends and Daffy's crew, and yet they decided to leave the duck, Danny, and Sora all because of some code?!  
"Will you forget the code?!" yelled Tails angrily.  
"Yeah, you're pirates, remember? Just forget the code and rules." said Cosmo in agreement.  
"They're more like guidelines anyway." said Jasmine kinda mimicking what Eggman told her before.  
Daffy's crew looks at each other as they ponder what the four are telling them. Should they stay and help Daffy? Or stick to the code? They soon made their decision.  
"See ya!" remarked Samus as she, T.W., Ryan, and Donald pushed Jasmine, June, Tails, and Cosmo right into the boat causing the whole thing to fell to the water. The four in the boat are okay but annoyed as they row the boat to the caves.  
"Stupid pirates." groaned Jasmine in annoyance.  
"Why do they need rules, I will never want to know." said June in agreement.

On the Arabian, Dingo sees something that made him yelp as he taps Sleet on the shoulder.  
"Uh, Sleet?" asked Dingo worried.  
"What do you want?" snapped Sleet annoyed by his colleague's tapping on the shoulder thing.  
"Were we supposed to be leaving at any point?"  
Sleet looks up and sees that Dingo is pointing at a sight that shocked them both: the Great Toon is sailing away!  
"Hey, they're stealing our ship! No fair, we took it first!" yelled Sleet angrily. "Bloody pirates!!"  
Draco's boat finally reached the ship as the commodore and his men got on board and fight off the undead robotic pirates. Crabbe and Goyle yelp in alarm as they see the dead bodies in front of them, and there are no bad guys' bodies around. Despite what they have seen, both soldiers will try their best to be brave.  
Crabbe and Goyle shake each other's hand and charge into battle doing the best battle cries they can come up with.  
The fight goes on. Dingo yelps in alarm as someone hits him in the back of the head causing his wooden eye to fall out.  
"My eye! No!" cried Dingo in alarm as he jumps to the deck and goes after it.

Mouser got impatient as he gets his bombs out and use them by throwing the things at Sora back in the cave. The Keyblade holder barely got out of the way as the things ended up exploding, sending treasure everywhere. Sora is on the ground, sing but okay.  
"Now is time for a whole new level of pain!" said Mouser sinisterly as he gets his sword out planning to stab Sora with it.  
"Good! Let me give it out first!" yelled Jasmine as she appears and punched the mouse in the face.  
"And if you thought that was painful, try wearing a corset!" joked June eagerly. The girls see Sora and Danny on the ground trying to get up. Jasmine, June, Tails, and Cosmo head over and help the boys the princess and the maid care for up.  
Once all six are on their feet, they looked. To those who just arrived's surprise, they see Daffy fighting Dr. Eggman...as a robot!  
"Okay...anyone got any clues on whose side Daffy is on?" asked Tails uneasily since he recalled that all robots are supposed to be with Dr. Eggman.  
"Right now? Who cares?" asked Danny with a shrug as he and his friends get back to the fighting. Cosmo kicks Belladonna towards Mouser making both villains yelp.  
Next, Danny and June grab a spear and together, they stabbed the two villains along with Purple Tentacle putting all three pirates into the moonlight turning them into robots. With a smirk, Danny grabs one of Mouser's lit bombs, opens the mouse's robotic chest, and stuffed the thing in there. The heroes then pushed Mouser, Belladonna, and Purple Tentacle out of the moonlight, making them all solid again. Mouser yelps in fear as he realized what is about to happen.  
"Mother..." groaned Mouser as the bomb insider Mouser blows up, sending him, Belladonna, and Purple Tentacle into pieces.  
"Wow, you're good at this." said June as she smiles at Danny making the halfa blush.  
"Well I did get allot of practice at this when I play as Peter Pan and a Lost Boy in two Peter Pan parodies." Danny explained with a grin.  
"Oh right, well I am glad that we're in a story where we fight. It gives us training when JusSonic put us in that SSBB Subspace Emissary story."  
Daffy and Dr. Eggman stops fighting as they saw the explosion. The duck decided to end this fight once and for all so he takes out the medallion the duck has in his possession and cut his hand with his blade causing it to bleed on the coin. With a smirk, the duck tossed the medallion to Sora and Danny.  
The villain meanwhile snarled angrily as he gets his gun out, preparing to fire at Jasmine.  
"Well, enough of this, then..." said Daffy as he drops his sword and takes out his pistol. "What say you we call it…a draw?"  
"Daffy, how many times do I have to tell ya..." Dr. Eggman was cut short as the duck shot him quickly with the only shot in his own pistol. The villain pauses then laughs evilly. "I can't believe you carried that thing for many years and now you went and ruin your shot!"  
"Think again, Eggman!" yelled Sora's voice. The others turned and see a determined Sora and Danny standing nearby, the former holding his Keyblade up. With a grin, the Keyblade holder drops the medallion to the chest. Daffy's blood is on there, but there's some additional blood too. Sora and Danny's. The medallion landed right in the chest.  
All is silence for a moment then the villain looks shock as he retracted his sword and looks down. To his own amazement and shock, there is blood coming from his chest, right where he was sat at. He is no longer cursed...but he is dying.  
"I...feel cold..." groaned the villain as he looks at Daffy before he fell to the ground. Eggman groan out as he's dying, "I'll be back."  
Daffy comments, "First, this is a Pirates parody, NOT a Terminator parody. Second, yeah, I KNOW you'll be back, but NOT until the second-to-last scene of the parody of the second movie."  
The evil captain didn't comment as he closed his eyes for the last time, dead. His apple rolled from his dead hand.

On the Arabian, the fight finally came to an end as the evil crew of the Great Toon looked stunned as they look at themselves puzzled because they are flesh once more.  
Vlad Vladikoff groans as he fell to the deck dead, due to the sword wound giving to him, courtesy of Draco Malfoy. The surviving pirates gasp in shock upon seeing this and look up at the sky, seeing the moon shining down on them. The truth is revealed: they are freed of the curse at last...but it happened right at the wrong time!  
Yelping, the enemies dropped their weapons and rose their hands up, surrendering to the Royal Navy just as Dingo has found his wooden eye and put it back in while getting up. He yelps as the creature saw Crabbe and Goyle pointing their wands at him.  
"The curse is over...but we lost." said Sleet worried.  
"Uh...parley?" laughed Dingo nervously causing the wolf to slap himself on the forehead in annoyance.  
"The ship is ours. We won!" exclaimed Draco with a grin, knowing that the pirates of the Great Toon have finally been defeated. The other soldiers and sailors cheered as the pirates were taken captived.  
In the cabin, the Sultan, Jane, and Rudy see that the drawer has stop shaken. Out of curiosity, the kangaroo opens it up...and fainted upon seeing the no longer moving arm.  
"Oh mom." said Rudy with a sigh as the Sultan, not standing the smell, closed the drawer. As Jane remains fainted, both the ruler of Port Agrabah and Jane's son cheered along with everyone else as they both come outside.  
"Wonderful! We have won!" cheered the Sultan happily.  
Rudy laughs as he pushes one of the captured pirates towards the soldiers mockingly. The pirates groaned. They are not happy.

Back in the cave, Danny closes the chest, uses his ecto energy to melt it shut to make the chest impossible to open and fly it over the ocean, dropping it in the water.  
"What you do that for?" Daffy asked Danny curiously as the halfa came back.  
"To make sure that no one will ever suffer this curse again." Danny explained.  
Sora and Danny looks at Jasmine and June respectively in each other's eyes. Both couples blush. After all this, they are finally reunited. They wonder what to say.  
"Come on...we better get going." said June after a while.  
"Right. We must return to the Arabian." said Jasmine with a nod.  
"You're right." said Danny.  
"Your fiancée is probably waiting for you. He should know that you're okay." said Sora sadly. Even though Jasmine and June are okay, there doesn't seem to be a happy ending for the Keyblade holder at all. The girl he loves is going to be married to the commodore, all to save him and Danny. It just isn't fair.  
The girls sigh sadly as they, Tails, and Cosmo headed back to the boat. Before the boys could do so themselves, Sora and Danny noticed a certain duck all covered in jewels, necklaces, and holding a chest in his left arm as he wears a crown. With the cursed chest gone, Daffy decided to help himself to the loot the now dead Dr. Eggman has left behind.  
"If you two were looking for the opportune moment to admit your true feelings to your respective ladies, you both missed it." remarked Daffy in amusement.  
Sora snapped, "Hey, after all of the stuff that just happened, it just seems a bit insensitive to say something like that right out of the blue."  
Danny added, "Besides, it's only Jasmine who's engaged to Malfoy. I will get other opportunities to confess my feelings for June during a much quieter period."  
"Whatever." said the duck shrugging a bit. As he gets ready to leave, the duck find a little box among the gold. Opening it, he finds Michigan J. Frog (from the Chuck Jones cartoon _One Froggy Evening_). Then, the frog sings his famous song.

Michigan J. Frog: _**Hello my baby, hello my honey  
Hello my ragtime gal  
Send me a kiss by wire,  
Baby, my heart's on fire,  
If you refuse me, honey, you lose me  
And you'll be left alone, oh baby  
Telephone, and  
Tell me I'm your very own, ohhhh**_

Then, Daffy immediately close the box before throwing it among the gold and saying to the reader, "Bad idea. Anyway, can you guys do me a favor and drop me off at my ship?"

Unfortunately, the duck was not returned to his ship like he asked as there is no Great Toon nearby to return to. Unfortunately once more, the duck is forced to be rowed to the Arabian.  
"We're sorry, Daffy. We really are." said Cosmo with a sigh as she and the others look at the depressed duck.  
"We try to get to help them, we really did." said Tails with a sigh.  
"Awww, they've done what's right by them. What else can they do?" said Daffy glumly. He can't believe it. He could at least expect his new crew to stick by him no matter what, but he guess this is what happen when one sticks to the code. The duck knew that his crew leaving him behind is the least of his problems now.

Some time later in Port Agrabah, the day has finally come. It's not the wedding though but Daffy's hanging. As everyone gathered near the gallows, the duck himself is standing on stage as an executioner wearing a black mask is holding a proclamation.  
"Daffy Duck, you have been charged with..." The executioner begins to say as he reads the thing.  
"Captain, Captain Daffy Duck." said Daffy rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
The executioner ignores him as he continued, "...many crimes against the crown. The crimes you committed are numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most foul crimes ever are piracy, smuggling..."  
As the executioner continues reading Daffy's crimes, Danny, Tails, and Sora, in his Limit Form, are going to the gallows making their way through the crowd. They are heading to a stage where Jasmine, June, Cosmo, Jane, Rudy, the Sultan, and Draco are at as they are watching the hanging as well.  
"I don't think this should happen. It is so wrong." said Jasmine in disapproval. Even if Daffy was a pirate, he helped saved the brave surviving men and everyone else from the pirates of the Great Toons.  
"True, but Commodore Malfoy is bound by the law, as we all are, don't forget that." said the Sultan with a sigh.  
Jane, looking concerned, asked the commodore, "Uh Draco, I don't want to sound obvious, but this seems to be pointless. Just hanging him wouldn't do anything, he's a classic style toon, those are very hard to kill."  
"I know that, and that's why I have taken the measures of having a big pot of Dip put under the duck." said Draco sternly.  
"So why do you have to hang him?" asked Rudy with a frown.  
"It's in the script."  
"...impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a church of the Church of Toondon..." said the executioner as he continues reading the proclamation.  
"Oh that. Well, that's a funny story. You see..." Daffy sees a glare from the executioner cutting the duck off.  
"...sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. What? No lewd behavior?"  
"Hey, I wouldn't go that far."  
The executioner rolls his eyes as he continues, "As punishment for these crimes, you are to be hang before being send into the Dip. May Tex Avery or Bob Clampett have mercy on your soul."  
Of course, during the whole ordeal, no one noticed that a familiar parrot has fly and landed on top of a nearby wall. With a smirk, he dropped something on Goyle's head (don't ask). Sora, Danny, and Tails soon see him...and started to expect something.  
"Sultan!" said Sora, getting the others on the stage's attention as the Keyblade holder bowed to Port Agrabah's ruler. Sora then nods to the following, "Commodore! Jane! Rudy! Jasmine!"  
"Cosmo!" said Tails to the plant girl.  
"June!" said Danny with a smile. The girls that were mentioned turned to the boys.  
Sora sighs as he said to Jasmine, "Jasmine, there is something I wanted to tell you ever since the day we met...I love you."  
"I love you, June." said Danny smiling to the Te Xuan Ze making her blush.  
"I love you, Cosmo." Tails said to the plant girl with a sigh.  
Upon hearing this, the girls held their breath as those on the stage with them look at the girls themselves. Sora, Danny, and Tails have confessed their love to them. To them, it sounded like the most beautiful romantic moment ever...if there wasn't a hanging about to happen.  
Sora, Danny, and Tails then leave while a noose is put around Daffy's neck.  
"Any last words," The executioner said sneering to the duck.  
"I only regret that I have but one life to..." Daffy begins to say.  
"Okay, enough! That quote is going to be used by Nathan Hale someday. No need for you to steal it earlier!"  
The girls see that the boys are pushing their way to the gallows. They and Rudy look and saw Iago nearby. Realizing what is going on, the girls decided on an idea and fast.  
"Help! I can't...breathe!" exclaimed Jasmine pretending to have trouble breathing as she fell backwards pretending to have fainted.  
"Jasmine!" gasped Jane in alarm.  
"Oh dear!" yelped the Sultan as he, Jane, and the commodore tend to her. As they do, none of them saw the other two girls watching the boys getting closer to the gallows.  
"Get out of the way!" yelled Sora as he gets his Keyblade out quickly.  
"Move, move!" yelled Danny pushing people out of his way.  
"One attack coming up!" yelled Tails quickly.  
Sora quickly threw his Keyblade just as the executioner pulled the trap door lever opening the thing in the progress. To the Sultan, Jane, and Draco's surprise, Jasmine got back up quickly as if nothing has happened!  
Sora's Keyblade quickly got stuck to the trapdoor saving Daffy, who used it as a foothold, to save himself in the nick of time. Soon things got more intense as Sora, Danny, and Tails fought their way to the gallows. Once they got there, Tails gets a knife out and slashed at the rope cutting the duck freed.  
The ticked off executioner swings his axe at the group but Danny went invisible, saving himself in the nick of time. He then blasted the executioner away as the four heroes run off the stage.  
"Let's go!" yelled Danny as the four make their escape.  
Sora tosses a rope to Tails while they went by a group of guards. The guards didn't have time to react as they ended up getting caught between the heroes and tied together. The four fought well until they arrived at the edge of the same tower where Jasmine and June fell off a while ago. Unfortunately, its there where Draco and his men have cornered them.  
"I suspected that there will be a ridiculous Muggle attempt of an escape but not from you three." said Draco frowning at Sora, Danny, and Tails in annoyance. Once again, these three have did something not only foolish, but illegal.  
"This is crazy! I grant you immunity from what you did when we got back to Port Agrabah and this is how you repay me?!" yelled the Sultan in shock in disbelief. "You three went and help him? He's a pirate!"  
"Despite that, he's a good man, or duck in this case." Sora said sternly resulting in Daffy pointing to himself with a grin.  
"If what we did will have the hangman get himself more pair of shoes or boots instead of just one, then we're willing to take that chance." said Tails in determination.  
"Our consciences are cleared." added Danny.  
"You three have forgotten where your place is." said Draco in annoyance. He has the right mind to lock Sora and his friends up right now.  
"I know where my place is, and it's between you and Daffy." said Sora boldy as he, Danny, and Tails stay where they're at.  
To the Sultan and Draco's surprise, Jasmine, June, and Cosmo stood next to the boys they loved as the princess said, "So do we."  
"Jasmine!" exclaimed the Sultan in shock. His daughter is siding with a pirate?!  
"So am I." said Rudy in determination as, to his mother's shock, he jumps out of the pouch and hops next to his friends, standing near them.  
"Rudy! Get back here this instance!" exclaimed Jane alarmed.  
"No, mom. If you want Daffy, those guys will have to shoot me as well."  
Jane looks worried. She doesn't want her son to get hurt, even if he is siding with a pirate! Turning to the soldiers pointing their weapons at Daffy, Sora, and the others, Jane exclaimed, "Put your weapons down!"  
"For goodness sake, do as she asked!" said the Sultan with a sigh. If Jasmine wants to risk her life to keep a pirate safe, then who is he to argue? The men look reluctant before putting their weapons down.  
In disappointment, the commodore turns to his soon to be former fiancée saying, "I supposed this is where your heart and your friends' hearts truly lies, am I correct?"  
"That's right." Jasmine said as she smiled lovingly at Sora.  
"Yes." said Cosmo smiling as she hugs Tails.  
"So am I." said June hugging the halfa while giggling.  
Daffy looks amazed. Sora and his friends are willing to risk everything, even their lives, to help him escaped. It's touching, when one thinks about it. He then spies Iago flying off making him more amazed.  
"Well, for once, I'm glad to see this." said Daffy chuckling in amusement. Turning to the Sultan, the duck continued, "We came to a special and great place, wouldn't you say, old boy? Spirtually, ecumenically, grammatically, you get the drill."  
Daffy now turns to Draco as he continued, "Just so you know, I was on your side all this time. Don't forget that."  
The duck now turns to Jasmine as he continued, "Sorry, sister, wouldn't work between us anyway. Sorry, but no can do. Oh, girls? Good job protecting her."  
Daffy now turns to Sora, Tails, Danny, and Rudy as he now said, "Good work, you lot. Oh, and good clothes, Sora. Thanks for the help, kiddo."  
"You're welcome." said Rudy with a smile.  
Daffy reply, "'You'll remember this as the day you - aww, skip it. I KNOW it's in the script but you know the drill and, every time I try to finish that, something embarrassing always happens. Well, NOT THIS TIME, brother."  
However Daffy ends up tripping on a stone and grumbling. "Even when I DIDN'T try to finish it, I STILL end up looking foolish."  
"Stupid duck. All your foolishness will make sure you end up back in the noose." scowled Manny.  
"Geez, how can I get out of here? Oh yeah, I'm a duck so I can!" With that said, Daffy got up, jumped off the edge and starts flapping his wings as he makes his getaway.  
Before the soldiers can do something, Jane shouted out, "Hey, there's a ship coming!"  
Those still on the edge of the tower soon see a ship coming. To their amazement, it's the Great Toon! It is thankfully close enough for Daffy to make it under his own wing power BEFORE tiring out too much.  
"Sir? What shall we do? A course of action?" asked Crabbe, waiting for an order from the Sultan or Draco.  
Jasmine's father watched as the couples hug each other. The old man smiled. They are very much in love, so who is he to ruin this beautiful moment?  
"Perhaps in cases like this, knowing what to do requires an act of piracy. It can be the right course, is it not commodore?" The Sultan asked Draco with a chuckle.  
"Oh...why not?" said Draco giving in. Knowing that Jasmine is really in love with the Keyblade holder, he gave up trying to argue on that point.  
"No matter what happen, we will accept the consequences of what we done." said Sora with a grin.  
Draco pauses a bit then removes his sword from the scabbard and looks at it. He nods as he said, "This sword is beautiful. I expect that the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."  
"He's right." said Tails who is agreeing with what the commodore said for once.  
"Hey, thanks." said Danny with a smile.  
"Commodore, what should we do about Daffy?" asked Manny returning to the matter at hand.  
Draco pause a bit then smirks as he said, "Well, I think we should give the duck one day's head start. It won't hurt to do so."  
Sora comment, "I have to admit, Draco, it IS kind of weird to see you showing this type of honor."  
Draco comment, "Don't look too much into it. It's simply in the script."  
After that, Draco and his men left. Danny comment, "Enjoy it while you can, my friend. He's not going to be acting anywhere near this honorably in the sequel."  
Jane looks at her son and smiles as she said, "I guess, even though Daffy is a pirate, you did the right thing even though I felt uneasy."  
"Let it go, mom. Just let it go." said Rudy with a smile as he hugs Jane who hugs her son right back.  
The Sultan looked at the couples some more and said in amusement, "So, you three girls have chosen this path, I see. Despite the fact that they're blacksmiths."  
"No, they're not." said June smiling as she hugs her boyfriend.  
"Not really." giggled Jasmine while hugging the boy she loves.  
"They are pirates, like us!" laughed Cosmo happily as the couples hug and kiss together.

Daffy finally landed right onto the Great Toon himself. To his amazement, his crew, the ones who left him on Isla Nublar, are there greeting him.  
"Hey, what's this? What happened to keeping to the code?" asked Daffy in amazement.  
"Naga! No way this time, Daffy." said Kooky smiling behind his sunglasses.  
"We decided. They are more of...guidelines, if you catch my grip." said Mickey laughing along with Donald and Goofy.  
"I-I-I second that o-o-one." said Porky with a smile.  
Bugs also sneak in, "Besides which, duck, you KNOW Porky and me could never REALLY abandon ya. Porky's too used to playing your sidekick and _I_ don't want to be out one of my best on-screen rivals. MY career would suffer along with yours. Not to mention, despite how it's depicted on-screen, you really ARE one of Warner Brothers' most popular stars, hence all the cartoons, comic book stories and fan fictions you have been prominently shown in."  
"Geez, I feel...flattered." said Daffy, amazed that Bugs have said that about him, though he expects he said that to the duck before. Drakken came by as he gave the duck's hat, that fell off his head when he landed, to Daffy. "Hey, thanks Drakken, old pal."  
"Captain!" said Sawyer with a smile as she, her husband, and the others saluted to the duck.  
"Yeah?" asked Daffy with a smile. To his surprise, Samus puts a blue coat over his shoulder, as if welcoming him back.  
"The Great Toon is all yours now." said Samus with a smile.  
Daffy is surprised then chuckles as he goes over to the helm as Danny Cat and Sawyer kissed each other. The duck looks around and smiles. This is where he really belongs, freedom at the helm.  
"All right, get on deck, you animals! Man the braces, let down and haul to run free!" Daffy said giving out the orders.  
"Where to, Daffy," Angel called out to the captain as she and her kids waited for the duck's orders.  
The duck looks out at the sea as he said, "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning." He noticed the odd looks his crew is giving him as Daffy added, "Okay, dumb thing to say but hey, it works in Peter Pan and Star Trek VI."  
As the Great Toon sails on its way, the duck gets his compass out as he hums and sings a certain tune.

Daffy: _**And really bad eggs  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!**_

At the now abandoned Isla Nublar, a certain chicken got out of the water and bawks as he goes into the cave. Then Cluck spotted something on the ground: a medallion. It must have fallen out of the chest while Danny was taking the thing out to the ocean.  
The chicken grabs the medallion just as moonlight shines on him. Cluck screeches to the camera. Looks like this whole thing isn't over yet.

Porky appeared in the classic ending title of the Looney Tunes cartoon shorts and say, "T-T-T-That's All Folks." Then, Daffy and Bugs appear besides him.  
Daffy say. "Well, not exactly."  
Then, Porky ask, "What do you m-m-m-m-mean?".  
Bugs say, "Well, there are two others POTC movies to parody. So, the story is not really over, Porky."  
Then, the pig ask, "Then, what I s-s-should say?".  
Daffy say, "Maybe something like 'That's All for now Folks'."  
Porky said, "Al-al-al-alri…Okay. T-T-T-That's All for now Folks."

The End

Author's note  
Great fic, huh guys?

Danny: Yeah, I know. I can't wait for the sequels.

June: When we get to them, that is.

(Soon Aladdin and Kairi appear)

Aladdin: Hey Jasmine.

Kairi: Hey, Sora.

Sora: Yo, Kairi.

Jasmine: Good to see you make it, Aladdin.

Aladdin: (turn to the readers) Yeah, I know Kairi and I won't be in the actual trilogy, but there's nothing wrong with us making a brief appearance in a post-parody scene. After all, Jasmine IS my wife and Kairi IS Sora's actual girlfriend. We respect that the author just paired our significant others with each other on-screen since we acknowledge that we have no say in the matter, but we can still greet our loved ones after the parody is over.

Sora: Had to agree with Al on this one.

Porky: (to Sora and Daffy) G-g-g-g-guys, one hour ago, I received a c-c-c-c-c-call from Cartoonfan4072. He says to me that he will wait our arrival on t-t-t-t-t-t-the stage tomorrow for the filming of the next chapter of K-k-k-k-k-kingdom Hearts: Cartoon Adventures.

(His partners nod)

Daffy: That's good to hear. Woo-hoo!

Sora: Yeah, all right!

Mickey: Well, good luck for playing me in the KH parody, Bugs.

Donald: Surprising, you too, Daffy.

Goofy: Can't wait to see how you continue being me, Porky!

Me: Well, that's done, time for me to announce my next solo story. Sora, Danny, June, I hope you three aren't going anywhere because you three are in this last sequel.

June: You mean...

Me: That's right, the next solo story is the long-awaited last story of the Ash-Laddin trilogy!

Danny, June, and Sora: Yeah!

Me: Coming soon is Ash-Laddin and the Leader of Team Rocket. If you have seen the anime series, you can tell whose Cassim will be played by.

Daffy: I can guess.

Me: Everyone's favorite loser Team Rocket trio will be in this as well, with a certain Death Eater villain as Sa'luk.

Sora: Yikes!

Me: Anyway, more to come when the story comes, so stay tuned. For those reading and reviewing this story, I thank you all, especially for the suggestions. Until next time...

All: Read and review!!

The scene with the Incredibles is a reference to the Griswolds' appearance in the Blue Harvest episode of _Family Guy_ where they parodied Star Wars: Episode IV.

The quote that Daffy was about to say during his hanging was one that was said by patriot Nathan Hale.

Daffy's quote is right. It was said in _Peter Pan_ and _Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country_.


End file.
